


Magnolia

by NoHappyEnding, xingnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, Major Character Death(s), Personality Disorders, Slow Build, Suicide, cursing, time jumps, typical Korean drama cliché plotline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 49,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingnini/pseuds/xingnini
Summary: How unlucky could the fate of a fifth-generation chaebol and the son of a school gardner be?





	1. Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Some scenes inspired by Autumn’s Concerto and Summer's Desire;; first off, I want to apologize to the prompter because you probably were not expecting a huge, long story like this… honestly, I don’t know what happened, I guess you can call this a slow burn fic… But nevertheless, everyone please enjoy!! Thank you to the NHE mods for being so patient with me and for running this fest!

“I’m sorry, Young Master, we’re almost there. It will probably take about five to ten more minutes.” 

 

Eight-year-old Park Chanyeol huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked out the window and scowled. They were all the way in the back of his black limo, coming home from school; Chanyeol was usually eating at home by this time, so he was getting grouchier by the minute. 

 

All of a sudden, the car swerved then stopped, causing Chanyeol and his personal butler to fly forward a little. 

 

“Hey! What’s going on up there?” the butler yelled out at the driver.

 

The little window that separated the back of the limo from the front opened up. “Sir, Young Master, I’m so sorry for the abrupt stop! There was a little boy standing in the middle of the road and I almost hit him,” he said panicked. “He’s on the ground right now and I don’t know if he’s still alive. I have to get out of the car and check on him!” 

 

“No, stay in the car,” Chanyeol ordered the driver with a lot of authority for a kid. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, impatient to see what was going on. Off to the side of the car was a little boy sprawled on the ground; he was probably no older than Chanyeol himself. 

 

The butler, Mr. Shin, hurried out of the car by the time Chanyeol was examining the boy’s face up close. The side of his head and his arm were scraped and slightly bleeding, probably from falling on the ground. 

 

The driver, Mr. Jo, came out and frantically spoke again, “The car barely hit him! I swerved out of the way at the last minute, I swear!” 

 

“Do you want to get fired?! I told you to stay in the car!” Chanyeol barked. The driver quickly cowered back inside, probably scared of losing his job. 

 

Chanyeol looked at the little boy once more, then turned to Mr. Shin. “We should take him home first and have our doctor examine him, then see if he wakes up.” 

 

“Young Master, the boy probably fainted from shock. He will wake up soon,” the butler replied. 

 

“Are you suggesting we leave him out here?” Chanyeol challenged. “We can’t take him to his own home because we don’t know who he is or where he lives.” 

 

Mr. Shin stayed silent.

 

Chanyeol began carefully lifting the boy up on his back; Mr. Shin wanted to protest, but Chanyeol seemed to be doing just fine on his own. He carried the little boy into the car and continued to hold onto him, instead of throwing him onto the other seats. 

 

“Drive,” Chanyeol commanded Mr. Jo when everyone was in the car. Mr. Shin looked uneasily at his young master and the little boy and remained tense for the remainder of the ride.

  
  
  


After a few hours, the little boy finally woke up. His wide eyes slowly moved from one side of the room to another, taking a while to process his surroundings. After a couple of moments, they finally landed on a seated Chanyeol and the butler standing behind him.

 

Chanyeol turned around to Mr. Shin. “You may leave now.”

 

“Yes, Young Master.” The man bowed and left the two little boys in the room alone. 

 

“Where am I?” the little boy asked. 

 

“Shouldn’t a better question to ask me be, ‘What happened?’ and ‘Who are you?’” Chanyeol replied. “You stood in the way of my car on my way home and you almost got ran over. What were you even doing in the middle of the road?” 

 

The little boy sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. “I found out that JSM Corporation’s president passes by there sometimes,” he answered. “I waited there everyday, because I wanted to convince him to give my dad his job back.” 

 

“Does your dad work at JSM?” 

 

The little boy shook his head. “He’s the head gardener of Joongdong High School…” 

 

“Well… my father doesn’t own Joongdong. He wants me to go there when I’m older, so he just gives the school a lot of money,” Chanyeol told him. 

 

“‘Your father’?” 

 

Chanyeol ignored his question. “What’s your name?” 

 

The little boy looked taken aback and hesitated to answer. “Why?”

 

“Just tell me.” 

 

“Do Kyungsoo…” 

 

“Alright, Do Kyungsoo. I’ll help give your dad his job back... but only on one condition."

  
  
  


Kyungsoo followed Chanyeol out of the mansion and through a huge beautiful garden. It was late afternoon, so the sunlight still beat down on the tall, colorful flowers that surrounded them as they made their way past. 

 

It was when they were nearby an enormous tree that Chanyeol stopped walking. He pointed at the bottom of the tree, where Kyungsoo spotted a hole between the tree’s roots and the ground. The little boy looked at the other, waiting for any directions. 

 

“If you stick your hand into that poisonous snake’s den and come back with an egg, I’ll give your father his job back,” Chanyeol proposed to him. 

 

“ _ Poisonous _ ?” Kyungsoo repeated. 

 

“Yeah, poisonous,” Chanyeol replied nonchalantly. “I want to see how far you’re willing to go for the job and how much you love your father.” 

 

As soon as Kyungsoo heard those words, he marched past Chanyeol and made his way to the snake den without any hesitation. “If it bites me, you better give my dad his job back!” 

 

“You don’t have any last words for him?” Chanyeol called out to him. 

 

“No, I already told him I loved him before I left for school this morning!”

 

Upon hearing that, Chanyeol almost backed out. Something at the back of his mind wanted to yell at Kyungsoo to stop and come back. What kept him from doing that was his curiosity to see if Kyungsoo would really follow through on his words.

 

Chanyeol watched from afar as Kyungsoo knelt down beside the hole. He briefly looked inside and saw the snake, realizing that the other boy was not bluffing at all. He could see a couple of eggs underneath it, and there was no way he could grab one without getting bitten. 

 

He didn’t want the ‘Young Master’ boy to think he was hesitating, so he stuck his arm into the hole and went straight for an egg. 

 

“AH!” 

 

Even though Chanyeol was standing a good number of yards away, he heard Kyungsoo’s single yell of pain loud and clear. The little boy withdrew from the den with an egg in his bleeding hand, and he frantically ran to Chanyeol.

 

“Here,” Kyungsoo said, presenting the egg. 

 

Chanyeol was speechless. He couldn’t believe it — how someone could be so reckless with their own life for such a trivial reason. The little boy wasn’t panicking or overreacting at all, and it dumbfounded him how he could be so calm after something like that happened. “Di… Didn’t you get bitten? Why aren’t you freaking out? You’re gonna die!” Chanyeol said, slowly raising his voice hysterically.  

 

Kyungsoo gave a sad smile, then shrugged. “I don’t feel like I’m dying yet. As long as you don’t go back on your word and give my dad his job back, I’m okay with getting bitten. My dad knows I love him and I didn’t die for nothing.” 

 

"Hey... it's not poisonous, you know, so you can stop talking like that. I only said it was poisonous to see if you would still do it… It was just a small garden snake that we're getting rid of tomorrow." 

 

Kyungsoo looked unfazed and asked, "You'll keep your promise though?" 

 

"I didn't promise anything," Chanyeol said, so Kyungsoo's facial expression immediately dropped and his mouth opened to protest, "but I'll get your dad his job back." 

 

"I was gonna say..." Kyungsoo muttered. "It would have been wrong for you to back out after I did all of that."

 

Chanyeol nods. "You showed that you'd do anything for your dad, which proves you can be my friend." 

 

"Who said I wanted to be your friend?" 

 

"I did,” the young master answered. “From now on, come to my house everyday after school.” He then turned around towards the house and called out for the driver, who immediately came out. “Mr. Jo! Please take Kyungsoo inside to properly treat his wound and then send him home. He’ll tell you where he lives." 

 

“Yes, Young Master,” the driver complied. 

 

Finally, he turned back to Kyungsoo. "See you tomorrow." 

  
  
  


“I don’t want to eat boned fish!! I told you, I’m not eating fish unless it’s boneless!!” 

 

“But Young Master, fish is good for you! We need to incorporate it into your diet!” the chef pleaded.

 

“Then cook fish without bones!!” Chanyeol yelled, loud enough for his voice to be carried throughout the room. The chef cowered back, intimidated by the consequences of upsetting his boss’s child. All of sudden, they heard someone knocking on the dining room door. 

 

“Come in,” the young chaebol called out. 

 

The doorknob turned and the butler stepped in. “Young Master, Kyungsoo has arrived,” Mr. Shin announced. 

 

If Chanyeol was happy or excited, his face didn’t show it. “Send him in.” He then motioned to the cook to leave the room. 

 

The butler bowed, then closed the door behind him. A few moments later, the door opened again and little Kyungsoo stormed inside. 

 

He didn’t look too happy. 

 

“Hello, how’s your hand and your head?” Chanyeol asked, trying to start a conversation. 

 

“Why are you forcing me to come here?” Kyungsoo bursted out, a little angrily. “Did you really have to make the driver threaten me with my dad’s job when I refused?” 

 

“I thought people are supposed to say ‘Hi’ as a greeting when they see each other,” Chanyeol said, childishly ignoring the other’s questions. 

 

“Did you hear what I asked?” 

 

“I asked a question, too, about your hand and your head. You didn’t answer.” 

 

“They’re  _ fine _ ,” Kyungsoo answered as if he were spitting out venom. “Now answer  _ my _ questions!” 

 

Chanyeol shrugged. “I knew you wouldn’t come if I didn’t say something about your dad’s job. You wouldn't do anything that would end up with him being fired again after working so hard for it yesterday.”

 

“Is this how you treat your other friends?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head.

 

“Then why are you bullying me?” Kyungsoo asked exasperatedly. “You're being mean! Why are you bothering me when you have other friends?”

 

Kyungsoo didn't notice since he was so angry, but Chanyeol’s expression took a turn for the worst. The look he had on his face resembled that of a kicked puppy, and Kyungsoo was continuing to go off on him instead of cheering him up.

 

“I don't have other friends,” he answered quietly, looking down at the ground.

 

Kyungsoo realized the weight of Chanyeol’s words and how what he said might have upset him. “What do you mean you don't have other friends?”

 

“I just don't know how to make friends…” 

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo answered dumbly. 

 

The little boy didn’t know what to make of this situation — why was it him, out of all people, that was brought here to deal with such a person? He didn’t know what else to say, since the “Young Master” boy looked genuinely upset. 

 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat. “Well, uh, for starters, you don’t make them stick their hand in a snake hole.” 

 

Chanyeol looked up and asked, “Since I made you do that, you don’t want to be my friend, right?” 

 

Even though Chanyeol didn’t ask the question in an accusing tone, Kyungsoo didn’t answer and chose to remain silent. 

 

"I thought I'd finally make a friend, especially since I like your personality a lot. You love your dad enough to do anything for him, so I felt that if you became my best friend, you’d do something like that and stick up for me like that one day."

 

With each word Chanyeol said, Kyungsoo felt even worse than before. "Hey… we can start over. I can teach you how to make friends." 

 

At that offer, Chanyeol finally perked up a little. “Really?” 

 

“Yeah! Of course!” Kyungsoo replied with a brilliant smile. “All you have to do is walk up to the person you want to be friends with, smile nicely at them, and ask if you can be friends. Now try it with me.” 

 

“Try it? With you?” 

 

Kyungsoo nodded.

 

“O-oh, okay…” Chanyeol stuttered. “Hi, my name is Chanyeol… I wanna be friends with you, so will you be friends with me?” 

 

Kyungsoo made an upward motion with his two pointer-fingers at his own mouth, telling Chanyeol to smile. The boy managed a force, crooked smile, ending up with Kyungsoo genuinely laughing. 

 

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Chanyeol pouted. 

 

“Your smile,” Kyungsoo pointed out, in between giggles. “I know you can do better than that!” 

 

Chanyeol tried smiling again, but it still came off a little nervous. 

 

“We can work on it another time,” Kyungsoo concluded, trying to stifle his laughter. “So your name is Chanyeol…?” 

 

The young master was surprised. “I haven’t mentioned my name yet?” 

 

“Nope. This whole time, I just thought of you as  _ the “Young Master” boy _ in my head…” Kyungsoo replied. 

 

“Oh, my butler and workers around here call me that. You can call me Chanyeol, though.”

 

“Okay, Chanyeol. By the way, my dad wanted to thank you for giving him back his job. We don’t have much, so we can only show our appreciation by telling you how thankful we are…” Kyungsoo said nervously.

 

Chanyeol shrugged. “It was no big deal.” 

 

“How did you even do that? You mentioned yesterday something about ‘your father’… Is he the owner of JSM?” the little boy asked curiously.

 

“Uhhh…” Chanyeol hesitated to answer. 

 

The main reason why Chanyeol didn’t have friends was because his father made him paranoid — paranoid that people would use him to take advantage of him and get to their money. He had to be extremely cautious when choosing people to hang out with. 

 

But Kyungsoo didn’t seem like that kind of person. To Chanyeol, yesterday’s events were enough to prove to him that Kyungsoo was a good person. 

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to answer that,” the little boy said when he saw Chanyeol still struggling to answer. 

 

“He is!” Chanyeol blurted out. He didn't want Kyungsoo to think Chanyeol would keep him in the dark about these things. “He is…”

 

Kyungsoo only smiled. “You really didn't need to say. Just know that me and my dad are grateful.”

 

He was about to get down on his knees to show his utmost respect, but Chanyeol immediately rushed over and pulled him up. “What are you doing? Don’t do that! You really don’t have to do that…” 

 

“Why not? My dad taught me I should do that to show my respect and appreciation. Should I greet your dad and thank him, too?” 

 

“No, no, no. You don’t need to,” Chanyeol replied. “You can just be my friend, that’ll be enough to show your appreciation.” 

 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo smiled. “But I’ll find another way to pay you back… since I’ve already long decided to be your friend.

 

Hearing those words, Chanyeol didn't feel so lonely for the first time in his life.

  
  
  


“Come in.” 

 

Chanyeol had knocked on the door of the study before his father gave him permission to enter. The butler opened the door for him, then closed it for him once he was inside. 

 

“Mr. Shin said you summoned me, Father,” Chanyeol reported to him. 

 

“Yes,” Mr. Park answered, still sitting at his desk. “I did send for you.” 

 

Chanyeol walked up to the desk and stood right in front of it. His hands were folded behind his back, and he was waiting for what his father had to say. 

 

“I heard there is a boy you keep bringing into our home.”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol answered, with his head held up high. “He’s my new friend.” 

 

“ _ Friend? _ ” Mr. Park echoed. “Do I need to do a background check on him and his family?” 

 

His son shook his head. “No, father. He’s a good person. His dad is Joongdong high school’s gardener.” 

 

“ _ A gardener? _ Are you sure they’re not just pretending to be close to you? They could be after our money!” 

 

“Kyungsoo’s a good person, father,” Chanyeol insisted. “I don’t believe he’s like that. If it’s ever the case, I will take full responsibility and face the consequences for my careless actions.” 

 

Mr. Park seemed satisfied. If his son was so adamant on being this boy’s friend, then so be it. 

 

“Alright… I’ll see to it that you own up to your mistakes. After all, that is one of the things that what will make you a strong and mature leader for the company one day. You may leave now,” his father brushed him off with a wave of his hand. 

 

Chanyeol bowed and as he lowered his head, he caught sight of the cup that his kindergarten teacher made him decorate in class one day. It was a simple white mug with the words “사랑해요! 열리”, which his teacher helped him write in different colors. He wanted to make it for both of his parents, even though his mother wasn’t alive. 

 

He had intended to leave right away, but a slight crack at the top of the mug caught his eye. He made that only two years ago, his father didn’t even use it, yet it had a crack in it already? 

 

“Father,” Chanyeol began as he straightened up. “Why do you keep the mug there if you don’t use it? How is it broken already?” 

 

Mr. Park turned his attention to the mug, which was situated at the front of the desk among the cluster of other things, then looked at Chanyeol. “For display. I look at it from time to time.” 

 

Chanyeol frowned. He decorated the cup carefully, keeping the motivation of his father using it all the time in mind the whole while he wrote on it. Now, it was damaged and he hasn’t seen him use it, not even once. 

 

“It’s… it’s cracked… are you going to get it fixed?” Chanyeol quietly asked. 

 

“I will, when I have time. Now run along now, I’m busy,” Mr. Park dismissed him again. 

 

Chanyeol bowed once again before making his way out the door, his father not even batting an eye.


	2. Stellata

True to Chanyeol’s orders, Kyungsoo came over everyday after school to hang out with him. His dad, who was eternally grateful to the young chaebol, allowed Kyungsoo to go the mansion without any hesitation. A mutual trust was established when it came to getting Kyungsoo’s dad his job back. Mr. Jo would pick up the little boy after school and bring him to the mansion.

 

Kyungsoo was glad he gave Chanyeol a chance. The older boy was not a bad person at all — he just didn’t know how to completely express himself yet. For the last few weeks they spent together, Chanyeol would get more and more comfortable with Kyungsoo with each passing day. The little boy realized that he was a fun person to be around. 

 

“What’s your idea of fun?” Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo one day. 

 

The younger thought a little bit. “I think going to an amusement park would be fun!” Chanyeol scrunched up his nose in blatant dislike. “Why? Do you not like it?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“I just don’t like places that are crowded with people,” the older complained.

 

“Oh… well, I just thought the rides would be fun! I’ve never gone to an amusement park,” Kyungsoo told him wistfully. 

 

Chanyeol thought about it for a few moments, then spoke up again. “Okay, but what’s your idea of something fun that we can do in my house?” 

 

In such a huge mansion, hide-and-seek was taken to a whole new level for Kyungsoo. They’ve played other games, but hide-and-seek was probably the most fun out of all of them. Sometimes, it would take him a whole hour to find Chanyeol since there were so many rooms and he didn’t know the house too well yet. The young master figured that it would be a great way for Kyungsoo to explore the house while playing a game simultaneously. 

 

The only rooms Kyungsoo was not allowed in were Mr. Park’s bedroom and his study. Everywhere else was fair game. 

 

“50… 49… 48…” Chanyeol counted aloud, facing the wall with his eyes closed. 

 

Kyungsoo made a run for it, dashing his way out of the room. He tried looking for a new spot to hide, but he remembered already being inside these rooms, yet at the same time he didn't know which rooms he’d already been in. 

 

‘I’ve hidden in  _ that _ closet, and I’ve squished myself into  _ that _ cabinet…” Kyungsoo thought as he dashed through each room. When he made his way through six rooms, he saw a door leading to the outside and smiled deviously as he raced out into the open. 

 

It led him out to the backyard — if it could even be called that. The whole place was as huge as a golf course, except it was full of more vibrant colors and a myriad of plants. Off to the other side of the mansion was a huge patio with a magnificent pool, but Kyungsoo supposed he could ask Chanyeol about playing in that another day. 

 

Seeing the lovely garden, Kyungsoo suddenly remembered that this was the way Chanyeol brought him out to the tree with the snake den. He had been determined to get his dad’s job back that he didn’t even notice how beautiful this place was. He could recognize all the flower bushes that were decorating Chanyeol’s backyard, all because his father taught him the different kinds. 

 

‘ _ Those are the hydrangeas _ ,’ he mused as he saw the bunched up flowers with a combination of pink and blue colors. ‘ _ Those are the tulips… marigolds, lilies, and daisies… _ ’ 

 

“Hey, what are you doing?” a voice interrupted his thoughts. 

 

Kyungsoo turned around to see Chanyeol running up to him. 

 

Then it hit him. 

 

_ Hide-and-seek! _ He completely forgot that he was supposed to be still playing. 

 

“You weren’t even trying to hide,” Chanyeol teased him. 

 

“I was, but then I saw your garden…” Kyungsoo retorted. “Hey, do you have a magnolia tree?” he suddenly asked. 

 

“A magnolia tree? Umm… I don’t think so, but I’m not sure. I could ask the gardener later, why?” 

 

“Magnolias are my favorite flowers!” Kyungsoo beamed. “It’s alright if you don’t have them. I just wanted to see them if you did. They would fit wonderfully in this garden.” 

 

Chanyeol seemed to be ponder his friend’s words. Deep in thought, he followed Kyungsoo as the younger flitted across the garden to look at all the flowers it had. 

 

“I kinda just want to sit here and look at the flowers all day,” Kyungsoo told Chanyeol, while sitting down on the grass facing the flowers.

 

“You seem so interested in flowers,” the older remarked, taking a seat beside him. 

 

“Well, yeah, my dad is a gardener. Before my mom passed away, he would take care of the garden in front of our home and show it to me and my mom when they were all in bloom.” 

 

“Your mom… she passed away?” Chanyeol asked. When Kyungsoo nodded, the older said, “Mine, too. Except, I never got to know her. I don’t remember her face. She passed away in an accident when I was still a baby.” 

 

Kyungsoo nodded thoughtfully. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Chanyeol turned to him. “Why are you saying sorry? There’s nothing to be sorry for… I’m just thankful that you’re my friend, and now we found something more we have in common. Even though it’s not a great thing to have in common… we’ll be there for each other whenever we get sad about it.” 

 

“My mom used to sing me a lullaby every night before I go to bed. I mostly sing it when I miss her or when I’m sad, but I also have a habit of singing it out of nowhere. Sometimes, I just catch myself singing it without even realizing.

 

“Would you like to hear it?”

 

Chanyeol nodded, curious about how the lullaby went and how Kyungsoo’s singing voice sounded like. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and closed his eyes before beginning.

 

_ ♬ When mommy goes to the island's shadow _

_ To pick oysters _

_ The baby stays alone and watches the house _

_ He lays down at the ocean's lullaby _

_ And slowly falls asleep _

 

_ The child is sleeping soundly _

_ But the mother’s heart gets anxious at the noisy cries of the seagulls _

_ She balances the half-filled basket on her head _

_ And dashes home in the sand ♬ _

 

Kyungsoo opened his eyes and looked into Chanyeol’s amazed eyes. 

 

“That song is beautiful. Your mom must have been a lovely person.”

 

“She was. I really miss her.”  

 

Chanyeol only smiled and patted Kyungsoo’s back, not offering words, but, rather, acts of comfort. After a while, he lied his back on the ground, Kyungsoo following suit. 

 

“This is such a nice place… you could put a nice bench and table here, or hang a hammock between the trees or something. It would be a nice, calm place to hang out,” Kyungsoo suggested, looking up at the clouds in the sky. “Even sitting on the grass under a tree would be nice.” 

 

Chanyeol pictured it, and he already liked the idea. “I’ll mention it to the workers around here.” 

 

“And Chanyeol?”

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Is it okay if I don’t come over tomorrow?” 

 

The young chaebol sat up and looked at his friend, a little hurt and confusion reflected in his eyes over the assumptions he’s already made in his head. “Why?” 

 

Kyungsoo sighed. “I have friends who wonder where I go off to after school and why I don’t hang out with them anymore. They asked me to hang out with them tomorrow.” 

 

“Oh…” 

 

_ Right. _ Kyungsoo may be Chanyeol’s only friend, but that doesn’t mean Chanyeol is Kyungsoo’s only friend. Of course, he would have a whole bunch of other friends. 

 

Kyungsoo sat up now. “I’ll come here the day after tomorrow, I swear.”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yup.” 

 

“You’ll really come?”

 

“Mhm!”  

  
  
  


Chanyeol was  _ bored. _

 

By the time he’s finished with his after school snack, Kyungsoo was usually at his house by then. It's been two months since Kyungsoo started coming over, and Chanyeol just finished his slice of pizza, so now he had no idea what to do. 

 

To say he looked lost was an understatement.

 

He looked  _ lonely _ . 

 

It only took him an hour to finish his homework, and after that, he ran out of activities to keep him occupied. He can’t even remember what he did before Kyungsoo came into his life.

 

He wanted to eat again to pass time, but he would be bothering his chef while dinner was being cooked. It was Kyungsoo who told him to be nicer to his workers. 

 

_ “They’re already doing their job for  _ you _ ,” Kyungsoo had said. _

 

_ “Yeah, exactly! They’re here to make my life easier,” Chanyeol answered back. _

 

_ “Yeah… but you’re not supposed to be making their life harder,” Kyungsoo retorted. _

 

He thought about getting Mr. Jo to drive him around, but he wanted to sit in the back alone. Mr. Shin was required to accompany him wherever he went, so that wouldn’t happen. 

 

He settled for a short book to read, but he didn't feel comfortable in any place or position he chose. Reading into a couple of pages, he could tell that the book was going to be really boring. After a while, he wanted to throw it across the room in frustration.

 

Just when he was about to fling it at his door, there was knock, and Mr. Jo came in while Chanyeol’s arm was in mid-throw. Chanyeol quickly hid the book behind his back and asked, “Yes? What is it?” 

 

“Young Master, Kyungsoo is here.” 

 

Chanyeol perked up.  _ Kyungsoo? Here? _

 

“What is he doing here? He said he wasn’t coming over! I told you not to pick him up! Did you force him into the car?! Don’t force Kyungsoo to do anything against his will!!” Chanyeol barked all at once. 

 

“Young Master… I’ve been here in the mansion the whole time,” Mr. Jo told him timidly. “I didn’t pick him up. He came here on his own.” 

 

“What? How did he get here? Did he walk?” 

 

“It seems so,” the driver replied. 

 

Chanyeol dropped his book and got off his bed to sprint out of his room, past his driver, and to the front door. There, Kyungsoo stood, gloomy and upset.

 

Chanyeol was  _ so _ happy to see him, but when he saw the little boy’s mood, worry replaced his momentary happiness.

 

“Kyungsoo, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked after walking up to him. 

 

Immediately, Kyungsoo burst into tears and cried. The young master was bewildered, but managed to shake off his butler and driver and led Kyungsoo back to his room. 

 

Once he managed to sit Kyungsoo down, Chanyeol asked again, “What happened? What’s wrong?” 

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. 

 

“You can tell me.” 

 

“My friends… they were mean to me.” 

 

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. “What? Why?” 

 

Tears continued to flow out of Kyungsoo’s eyes and he sniffed. “They don’t want to hang out with me anymore… they called me ‘doenjangnam’. They said that I only hang out with you to get money.” 

 

Kyungsoo choked back a sob before continuing, “Chanyeol, at least you know I’m not like that, right? Why would my friends think of me like that?”

 

Chanyeol sat beside him and pulled him into a comforting hug. “Because they’re not your real friends. I know you’re not like that, and I believe you when you say you aren’t.”

 

This was the first time Chanyeol has ever seen Kyungsoo cry. Not even when the little boy got slightly hit by a car, bitten by a snake, and forced into a random limo, not once has he ever let the young chaebol see him shed tears. 

 

Chanyeol realized exactly the kind of person his best friend was at that very moment. He was not one to immediately crack down from fear or sadness, but from feeling injustice — from feeling helpless and unfairly wronged. 

 

“I will be here by your side when you’re called names. I won’t stand to let people hurt you.” 

 

Kyungsoo continued to cry into Chanyeol’s arms, so the older patted him comfortingly and rubbed circles into his back. It was to let him know he was there for him. Soon, Kyungsoo calmed down enough to hear these words that he would remember for a long time. 

 

“You don’t need them. You have me.” 

  
  
  


Summer approached really quickly and when school was finally out, Kyungsoo was able to spend the whole day at Chanyeol’s house. Kyungsoo’s father didn’t mind, as long as Kyungsoo spent weekends at home with him. Chanyeol’s father didn’t seem to approve nor disapprove, so Chanyeol just kept inviting Kyungsoo over and sending Mr. Jo to pick him up. 

 

It was a really hot day, and Chanyeol wanted to surprise Kyungsoo. 

 

As soon as the little boy arrived at the mansion, the older grabbed him from behind and covered his eyes. 

 

“Hey! Chanyeol, what are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked, struggling to get out of his friend’s grasp. 

 

“I have a surprise for you! Stop wriggling around!” 

 

“Surprise? Why do you have to cover my eyes?” 

 

“Let me do what I want,” Chanyeol answered playfully, prodding his friend to walk forward. He guided Kyungsoo to his bedroom slowly, so that they wouldn’t trip over each other. When they reached the room, Chanyeol removed his hands from the little boy’s face.

 

“Surprise!”

 

At the end of Chanyeol’s bed were swim shorts, goggles, and snorkeling gear. 

 

“Huh? What’s this?” Kyungsoo asked, genuinely confused. 

 

“You asked me a while back when we could swim in the pool; now that it’s summer, we can go in!” Chanyeol told him enthusiastically. 

 

Kyungsoo gasped. “And you got these for me?” 

 

The older nodded, and Kyungsoo suddenly hugged him. “Thanks, Chanyeol! You didn’t have to, but this makes me really happy!” 

 

Chanyeol smiled, content with seeing his best friend so happy. “You can change in here, I'll go to the bathroom. Tell me when you're done.” With that, he made his way over to his personal bathroom, where he changed out of his clothes and into his swim trunks, and grabbed two towels from the towel rack.

 

He knocked on the bathroom door and called out, “Kyungsoo? Are you done changing yet?”

 

“Yeah! You can come out now!” 

 

Chanyeol opened the door and stepped back into his bedroom. He and Kyungsoo were all ready to go, the younger one being especially excited. They grabbed flip flops and sunscreen, then walked through the mansion to go to the backyard.

 

Lining along each side of the hallway leading into the room, where the backdoor was, were a lot of workers. Kyungsoo didn’t notice because he was too excited, but they seemed a little more fidgety than usual, as opposed to their normally calm composure— most of them had worried expressions on their faces. Chanyeol tried to ignore them and looked ahead. 

 

“Wah, it’s really nice outside! You picked the right day to go swimming!” Kyungsoo exclaimed as they walked past the pool. There was a beach ball and a floating recliner chair drifting across the surface of the water already. The two boys dropped their towels onto the patio lounge chairs under the shade. 

 

“Of course I picked the right day, I’m always right,” Chanyeol scoffed playfully. They both put on sunscreen and let it dry on their bodies before heading towards the shallow end of the pool. 

 

“You go in first,” Chanyeol told Kyungsoo. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Tell me if it’s cold.” 

 

“Pft, you’re such a baby,” Kyungsoo said, poking fun at him. 

 

“I'm only staying in the shallow end, by the way,” Chanyeol informed him, following closely behind as Kyungsoo walked down the wide pool steps. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“I don’t know how to swim.” 

 

Kyungsoo was surprised. His rich best friend has a huge outdoor pool in his backyard and  _ he doesn’t know how to swim? _

 

“Did you never bother to learn?”

 

Chanyeol shook his head. “My father almost forced me to take lessons, but I told him I really didn't want to. I’m kind of scared.”

 

“That’s why you learn, so that you won't be scared anymore,” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

 

The older only shook his head again, indicating the thought didn’t settle well with him. “I have a lot nightmares about being being stuck underwater and not being able to breathe.” 

 

“A lot?”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “Yeah, I’m just gonna stay on the shallow end, but if you want to go to the really deep end, I can go with you on the floatie.” 

 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo answered before smiling devilishly. He slowly looked back to see where Chanyeol was, then suddenly splashed him with a huge wave of water.

 

“AH! COLD!” Chanyeol shouted in surprise. “STOP! DO KYUNGSOO!” 

 

Kyungsoo was still laughing when he stopped splashing the older. Chanyeol only shot him an annoyed look before smiling and walking towards the beach ball. They frolicked in the pool for a good amount of time; some of it was spent playing with the ball, having underwater breathing contests, and trying to fit on the floaty chair together. While Chanyeol stayed on the floaty, Kyungsoo tugged him to the deep end where he could show off his swimming skills.

 

It wasn’t long until Kyungsoo needed to use the bathroom.

 

Chanyeol told him he would just wait for him to come back. Kyungsoo brought him over to the shallow side of the pool before climbing out and drying himself off. Then he made his way inside the mansion. 

 

The young chaebol was left alone on his floaty, with no one but his thoughts. He told the workers not to stand outside and watch, because it would be weird to constantly have eyes on Kyungsoo and him. Mr. Shin insisted to at least hire a one-day lifeguard when the young master told him he wanted to swim with Kyungsoo, but Chanyeol still refused.

 

Maybe it wasn’t so hard to swim, or to at least keep afloat. Why was he so scared of being underwater anyway? 

 

He slipped off the floaty and into the water. His feet touched the bottom of the pool, but he continued walking towards the deep end. The floor was starting to incline deeper, but Chanyeol was still able to touch the floor. 

 

_ This isn’t so bad.  _

 

He lifted his feet up and used his hands to paddle and stay afloat.  _ It was working! He was able to not touch the ground and float!  _

 

He treaded for a few moments before he was getting a little tired. He decided to put his feet back on the floor, but he couldn’t find it. 

 

_ He couldn’t—he couldn’t…  _

 

Chanyeol started to panic and thrash around. He was farther in the deep end of the pool than he thought. He couldn’t find any footing and was starting to have trouble breathing. He pounded on the surface of the water, trying to move towards the shallow end, but he wasn’t moving at all. He tried his hardest to keep his head back and open his mouth to call for help, but no sound came out since water kept coming in. 

 

He was swallowing water and starting to feel weak from lack of oxygen. He couldn’t… do it anymore… he was tired…  

 

Slowly, his movements started getting less erratic and he was starting to lose consciousness. His head was way below the surface — he slowly looked up and saw the light hitting the water where he couldn’t reach. It seemed… really familiar… 

 

It was getting dark and Chanyeol couldn’t find it in himself to move anymore. He slowly fell into a dark and terrifying abyss… 

 

“BREATHE, CHANYEOL, BREATHE!” 

 

The young chaebol sat up and violently coughed, sputtering water out. His lungs felt like they were burning and his head was still spinning, but he was alive. He heaved before lying back down on the pool deck; that was when he took note of his surroundings. 

 

The first two people he saw were Mr. Shin and an extremely worried Kyungsoo. They were both kneeled on the ground over and next to him. Then he took note of all the employees crowded around behind them.

 

“YOU SCARED ME, CHANYEOL,” Kyungsoo shouted, with tears in his eyes. “HOW DID YOU END UP OVER THERE?!” 

 

Mr. Shin put a hand up to stop the little boy from continuing the scream at his friend. “Young Master, are you alright?” 

 

“Wha… what happened,” Chanyeol asked weakly. 

 

“Kyungsoo saw you, dived in, and was able to drag you out of the pool. He called for help and I administered CPR on you,” Mr. Shin explained. “You almost drowned, Young Master.”

 

Chanyeol tried to focus his vision on the people in front of him. Kyungsoo was  _ crying _ .

 

Kyungsoo  _ saved _ him. 

 

Chanyeol briefly remembered it turning dark as the surface of the water got farther and farther away from him.  _ This is the way I’m going to die _ , he thought. 

 

Then, there was an explosion in the water, off to the side, and it came nearer and nearer.  _ Maybe I'm saved _ , Chanyeol thought. He faintly felt his arm being grabbed before he completely lost consciousness. 

 

“—ng Master, Young Master! You seem unfocused; you must be shocked. We have to bring you to the hospital.” The butler turned around to the rest of the workers. “What are you doing, just standing there?! Have none of you really called an ambulance yet?!” 

 

“I—I’m alright,” Chanyeol reassured.

 

“You should go to the hospital,” Kyungsoo told him. “Just to make sure you didn’t get hurt. Please?” 

 

Chanyeol really didn’t want to go to the hospital and make a big deal out of this whole thing, but Kyungsoo was looking at him with earnest eyes. Kyungsoo, his life savior, the person he can never be able to repay. The least he could do was do what Kyungsoo wanted.

 

“Okay…” Chanyeol reluctantly ceded. “But go with me?” 

 

Kyungsoo gave a small and weak smile through his tears. “Of course.” 


	3. Centennial

It’s been over three years since the drowning incident, and Chanyeol hasn’t gone anywhere near the pool since then. Kyungsoo was upset with himself because he was probably the reason why Chanyeol was so traumatized — if he hadn’t wanted to play in the pool, Chanyeol never would have ignored his fears of swimming and never would have drowned in the first place. Of course, the young chaebol didn’t want his friend to feel that way and told him that it wasn’t his fault at all, but the little boy wasn’t convinced at all. 

 

As they got older, school got harder, but they still made time to hang out together. Chanyeol still didn’t trust anyone to be friends with them, and Kyungsoo was still called a gold digger — they really only had each other. They really didn't mind because they enjoyed each other’s company. 

 

“Young Master, what would you like for your eleventh birthday?”

 

Chanyeol looked up from his food at Mr. Shin. 

 

“Your father is asking what you would want for your birthday. He will give you anything you ask for.” 

 

Chanyeol tilted his head. “Anything?” 

 

“Anything that is real,” Mr. Shin clarified.  

 

“So… if I asked for a helicopter, would he give it to me? Even if I don’t have a license?” 

 

“Yes, Young Master,” the butler replied in his usual robotic fashion. 

 

Chanyeol pouted and crossed his arms. “Well, that makes me not want anything now. Father will really give me a helicopter, despite how dangerous it is? Does he not care for my safety?”

 

“Well, if it's what you want,” Mr. Shin curtly replied. 

 

“I don't want a helicopter!” Chanyeol bellowed, causing the butler to flinch, even though he should be used to this behavior.

 

“Would you like me to tell your father that you don’t want anything for your birthday?” 

 

Chanyeol angrily nodded his head and then went back to eating his food. 

 

“As you wish, Young Master.” 

 

Mr. Shin was about to turn on his heels and go to Mr. Park’s study when a thought suddenly struck Chanyeol. “Wait!” he yelled out. 

 

“Yes, Young Master?” 

 

“Anything, right?”

 

“Anything.” 

 

The young chaebol thought about what his friend would like. During the years he has come to know Kyungsoo, Chanyeol learned that he would get scolded if he did anything for him that cost too much money. 

 

Chanyeol put on a sly grin. Maybe just this once, Kyungsoo would let him off the hook. The young chaebol genuinely smiled at the thought of his best friend enjoying himself.

 

“On my birthday, can he rent out a whole amusement park for the entire day?” 

 

Mr. Shin looked surprised. “Rent out an amusement park?” 

 

“Yes…” Chanyeol answered, with a slight undertone asking if Mr. Shin was going to challenge his request. 

 

“You don’t want something that you could use for a long time? Like a car? A flat screen TV for your room?” 

 

“I already said what I wanted.”

 

The butler composed himself once more and straightened up. “Yes, Young Master. ‘Rent out an amusement park for a whole day.’ I will tell your father straightaway.” Chanyeol scoffed and went back to eating his food, while Mr. Shin turned to walk out of the dining hall. 

 

He knew that even though his father sent Mr. Shin to ask what he wanted, he was going to let other people take care of getting what Chanyeol wanted. Mr. Park was too busy to deal with trivial things like getting a thoughtful birthday gift for his son, and Chanyeol knew that. 

 

But this time, he was using his birthday to be able to do something for Kyungsoo. This year, his birthday didn't fall on a school day, so he could spend the whole day with his best friend.

 

For the first time in a while, Chanyeol was actually excited for his birthday.

 

The next day was the day before his special day. It was a Friday, so Kyungsoo usually came over after school. 

 

However, today was different than usual. 

 

“Kyungsoo, what’s wrong? Mr. Jo told me he didn’t see you come out of school. Were you absent today?” 

 

Chanyeol’s expression turned surprised and horrified when he heard a painful hacking at the other end of the line. When Kyungsoo was done coughing, he took a pained deep breath and spoke into the phone. “Sorry. Yeah, I was too sick to go to school today. I have a 105 degree fever.” 

 

“Oh shoot, are you okay?”

 

“No, I had to stay in bed all day. My dad is giving me medicine and told me to drink a lot of water. I'll probably take another nap again.”

 

“Oh, I hope you feel better.”

 

“Thanks, Chanyeol.”

 

“But Kyungsoo…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you think you'll be better by tomorrow?”

 

There was a little pause on Kyungsoo’s side, since the boy was a little hesitant to answer. He knew it was his best friend’s birthday, and he felt terrible for having to tell him that he might miss it.

 

“I don't know, Chanyeol… I feel really sick and weak right now. I don't know if I'll be out of bed tomorrow. I'm really sorry… We can hang out another day, and I'll make it up to you, really.”

 

Chanyeol grew quiet. 

 

“… Oh…”

 

Kyungsoo thought he’d say more so he waited for the young chaebol to continue, but the seconds ticked by awkwardly.  

 

“Chanyeol?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

Kyungsoo felt even worse. Chanyeol’s voice sounded so small, hurt, and broken, Kyungsoo thought Chanyeol was about to cry. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll  _ really _ make it up to you.” 

 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. Just focus on getting better,” Chanyeol assured Kyungsoo, but the younger thought he heard his voice break a little. “Drink a lot of water and get a lot of sleep, okay?” 

 

“Okay. Sorry again, Chanyeol.” 

 

“It’s okay. I’m hanging up now.” 

 

Chanyeol ended the call and gave the phone to Mr. Shin. 

 

“I take it that Kyungsoo is not coming today, Young Master?” 

 

“He’s not coming today or tomorrow,” Chanyeol replied coldly.

 

To say Chanyeol was upset was an understatement. Tomorrow, he would have to spend his birthday  _ alone _ for the first time in three years. Even though Chanyeol’s birthday usually fell on a school day, Kyungsoo would come over after school and they would eat dinner together. 

 

Memories of sitting alone at the head of the dining table flooded Chanyeol’s mind. He had to eat his cake by himself, while the house staff watched him. How lonely and sad had he felt during those times? He had completely forgotten ever since Kyungsoo came into his life. Suddenly, he didn’t want the birthday that he was so excited for to come anymore. He  _ dreaded _ tomorrow.

 

“Mr. Shin.” 

 

“Yes, Young Master.” 

 

“I’m not going to the amusement park tomorrow.” 

 

The butler’s eyes widened in fear. “But, Young Master, I already negotiated with the managers. They closed down the park for the whole day just for you. We already paid them!” 

 

“Well, tell them they can keep it closed, or they can open it up again. Either way,  _ I’m not going _ .” 

 

The butler sighed deeply. “Then what are you going to do for your birthday tomorrow? That was the only thing we prepared for you,” Mr. Shin asked.

 

“I don’t want anything. I will just stay in my room tomorrow. Also… don’t buy me a cake,” Chanyeol briskly requested, as he stood up from the dining table, leaving behind the remains of his after-school snack for the maids to clean. 

 

Chanyeol went back to his room and tried to finish his homework to keep his mind off of things, and when he did that, he read a book that he randomly picked from his bookshelf. 

 

_ Anything to make time slow down to keep tomorrow from coming.  _

  
  
  


“Are you sure you don’t want a cake, Young Master?” 

 

“ _ Yes, I’m sure _ ,” Chanyeol groaned, after being asked for the 55th time. 

 

“The bakery that we only order from is going to close down soon. We really can’t order a cake if you want one later.” 

 

“ _ I REALLY DON’T WANT ONE _ ,” Chanyeol shouted out at the maid behind the door, while still lying down on his bed. 

 

He heard quick footsteps scutter away and he breathed out through his nose in annoyance. 

 

Kyungsoo had called him earlier on in the day and wished him happy birthday. Chanyeol felt really bad for letting his disappointment turn into anger, because Kyungsoo still sounded really weak. Upon hearing his best friend’s voice, all his anger bled away. Kyungsoo was really sick, but Chanyeol could tell that he was still trying. 

 

Chanyeol made himself fall asleep just so he could pass time without being aware of it. After a few hours, he opened his eyes and saw through his window that the sun was about to set. It took him a few minutes to fully wake up, but he realized he was a little hungry. 

 

He padded out the door and walked towards the dining hall, expecting something to be ready for him already. He was walking through the main hall when something on the monitor caught his eye.

 

The monitor showed different parts of the front of his house; one of the panels being the front door, another being the front gate. He saw a little shadow standing outside of the gate, moving slightly, but enough to catch Chanyeol’s attention. 

 

He looked around and saw all the maids and servants weren’t around. Then he turned back to the monitor and looked more closely at the front gate panel. The shadow turned around and light hit its face to reveal… 

 

_ … Do Kyungsoo?  _

 

Chanyeol stood awestruck for a moment, not believing his eyes that his best friend was here. Was he dreaming? Was it really still his birthday and Kyungsoo was here? It was already turning dark outside, what was the younger doing here? 

 

The young chaebol pressed a button on the monitor to unlock the front gate, then ran out the door to meet his friend.

 

“KYUNGSOO!! KYUNGSOO!!” 

 

“Ch-Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo called out weakly. The older rushed all the way to the gate and yanked it open, then smashed into the sick boy with a huge embrace. 

 

“What are you doing here? You’re burning up!” Chanyeol said, continuing to hold onto him tightly. He couldn’t believe his best friend was really here. All those lonely hours he spent earlier were forgotten because Kyungsoo was here now _. _

 

“W-well, I’m freezing. I snuck-k p-past my dad and walked all the way here, so you b-better be grateful, p-punk.”

 

“I am, you have no idea how thankful I am that you’re here,” Chanyeol told him. The more he looked at his friend, the more he realized something was off. Then he realized there were scraped all over Kyungsoo’s arms. “Kyungsoo, what happened to your arms?”

 

The younger was too tired to cover it up from Chanyeol. “I was light-headed when making my way over here, so I fell a couple of times.” 

 

Chanyeol didn’t know if he wanted to cry out of happiness that Kyungsoo was here or out of regret for making it obvious to him that he wasn’t happy on his birthday. Kyungsoo was cold and sick and he needed to get inside. 

 

“Climb on my back.” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“I’ll take you inside. You must be exhausted.” Chanyeol stooped down on the ground with his back facing Kyungsoo. “ What are you waiting for? Get on.” 

 

The younger hesitated, but Chanyeol seemed like he wasn’t going to stand up anytime soon unless he gave him a piggyback ride, so Kyungsoo slowly wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. When the young chaebol knew Kyungsoo was holding on tight enough, he stood up and supported his friend’s legs with his arms and his weight with his back. 

 

“Am I heavy?” 

 

“No,” Chanyeol answered. “You don’t have to worry about that, since I’m strong anyway.” 

 

Kyungsoo leaned his head on Chanyeol’s back and closed his eyes. The older boy started feeling a little dizzy, as if his blood was rushing to his head and face. 

 

“Are you okay, Kyungsoo?” 

 

“Yeah, t-thanks for carrying me, Chanyeol,” the younger whispered, still sounding weak. 

 

Chanyeol finally made his way through the front door, where two maids and Mr. Shin were waiting. They looked a little panicked to see a flushed Chanyeol and an almost passed-out Kyungsoo. 

 

“Young Master, Kyungsoo, are you both alright?” the butler asked, worriedly.

 

“Prepare some soup and water and a cool wet cloth for Kyungsoo and bring it to my room.” 

 

“Yes,” the two maids bowed and rushed towards the kitchen. 

 

Chanyeol carried Kyungsoo to his room and set him carefully on his bed. He put his hand over Kyungsoo’s head to check his fever, then pulled the blanket over his friend’s body. 

 

“How long do you think until my dad finds out and kills me?” Kyungsoo joked around. 

 

“I don’t know, but I’ll start planning your funeral if you want. I’ll make it extra extravagant,” Chanyeol snickered, causing Kyungsoo to pout. 

 

The maids came in with the soup, water, and damp towel a while later. They set everything down on the bedside table and Kyungsoo thanked them before they turned to leave. Chanyeol was going to let them go straightaway but Kyungsoo suddenly cleared his throat really loudly. 

 

Chanyeol looked over at his friend and was about to grab the glass of water, thinking there was something wrong with his throat, but Kyungsoo’s face said otherwise. The younger nodded his head towards the maids and had an expectant look on his face. 

 

“Yes, thank you,” Chanyeol mumbled to the maids, who looked a little surprised. They bowed in response then exited the room. Kyungsoo made a move to sit up and grab the soup, but Chanyeol gently pushed him back down. 

 

“I’ll take care of you, so lay back down.” 

 

Chanyeol’s sternness silenced a dumbfounded Kyungsoo, so no protests came out of the younger’s mouth. Chanyeol took the wet cloth, folded it, and placed it on Kyungsoo’s forehead. Then, he took a spoonful of soup, blew on it to make sure it wouldn’t burn Kyungsoo’s tongue, then held it in front of him. 

 

Kyungsoo looked at it skeptically, then at Chanyeol. “You’re making me feel like a five-year-old.” 

 

“You are a five-year-old, now eat.” 

 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth, and Chanyeol gently fed him. After ¾ of the bowl and a glass of water, Kyungsoo didn’t want anymore. 

 

“Do you feel a little better now?” 

 

Kyungsoo nodded cutely, but then frowned. “I’m sorry for being sick on your birthday and I’m sorry you have to take care of me on your special day. I’m still not sure if I should have stayed at home instead of showing up here.” 

 

“Kyungsoo, you have no idea how happy I am that you came!! I’d rather feed you soup and put wet towels on your head than sit here all alone on my birthday!! As long as I’m with you, I don’t care what we’re doing — I’m just upset that you’re not feeling well…” 

 

Kyungsoo smiled. “You’re a great friend. No one else appreciates me as much as you do.” 

 

“You’re my one and only friend. We only have each other and I’m completely content with that. So that’s why you need to get better before you die and leave me all by myself.”

 

Kyungsoo laughed a little and shook his head. “How was your birthday before I came? Did you have cake?” 

 

Chanyeol made a face. “It was terrible. I just wanted to be by myself and I wasn’t hungry. I told everyone I didn’t want a cake.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “You didn’t eat cake?! But it’s your birthday!!” 

 

Chanyeol shrugged, but then his face lit up. “You’re here now. Do you want cake?” 

 

The younger thought about it a little, then nodded. “Sure! You know what tastes good? Ice cream cake!” 

 

“Ice cream… cake?” 

 

“Yeah, you know, Baskin Robbins?” 

 

Chanyeol shook his head, not knowing what his friend was talking about at all. He got up and opened the door. The butler was right outside his bedroom, ready for any command that the young master had to give. 

 

“Mr. Shin, can you get us a get cake?” 

 

Disbelief was written all over the man’s face. “Young Master, I’ve asked you several times before if you wanted a cake, and you said no. The bakery is closed and there’s nothing we can do about it.” 

 

“Can’t we get it from somewhere else? Kyungsoo is telling me something about an ice cream cake from Baskin Robbins.”

 

“We only order cakes of the highest quality for you, Young Master,” Mr. Shin adamantly stated. 

 

“But I want to try an ice cream cake.” 

 

The butler seemed to resign because he turned to one of the servants, who was waiting outside the bedroom with him, and commanded him, “Go to the nearest… Baskin Robbins… and order an ice cream cake. Have it here in 10 minutes or you’ll be dismissed from this house.” 

 

The servant immediately ran out of sight and Mr. Shin turned to Chanyeol. “It will be taken care of right away, Young Master.”

 

Chanyeol nodded and padded his way back to his room and sat on the chair next to the bed Kyungsoo was sitting up on the bed and he removed the damp cloth from his head and put it in the bin on the bedside table. “They’re getting the cake,” the older announced, beaming. 

 

“I can’t wait! I love ice cream cake!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, gaining a little bit more strength in his voice. “I really hope you’re feeling better about your birthday now. Did you get any gifts this year?” 

 

“I… uh…” Chanyeol stuttered. “I asked Mr. Shin to rent out a whole carnival for today.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in surprise at Chanyeol’s request. “A whole carnival?” Kyungsoo then tilted his head in confusion. “But didn’t you tell me you just stayed in your room all day?”

 

“I didn’t want to go anymore…” 

 

“Isn’t that a huge waste though?” 

 

“Yeah, but… you were sick, and I didn’t want to go without you.” 

 

“You didn't rent out the amusement park for  _ me _ , right? I remember you telling me you hated crowded places like that!!”

 

Chanyeol lowered his head and his shoulders dropped a bit. “I know you still haven't been to an amusement park and I thought you experiencing going with me would make you happy… I just wanted to see you smile…”

 

At that, Kyungsoo smiled. “Stupid, you didn’t need to buy out a whole carnival to see me smile.”

 

Chanyeol shrugged and grinned sheepishly. 

 

“Just the fact that you thought of doing that for me is enough,” Kyungsoo continued. Then his face turned a little serious, “But you know how I feel about you spending a lot of money on me.”

 

Chanyeol groaned. “Here we go again! It's my birthday, let me do what I want for once!”

 

Kyungsoo folded his arms across his chest and pouted. He lied back down on the bed, and Chanyeol laughed. The older boy grabbed the wet cloth from the bin full of water and started dabbing Kyungsoo’s head with it again.

 

“You're wiping off my sweat  _ on your birthday _ . You wanted to go the amusement park  _ for me _ on  _ your _ birthday. I feel like you always give to me, but I don't give you anything.”

 

“You're half-dying, but you  _ walked _ all the way to my house  _ for my birthday _ . All I ask of you is to be my friend, and you've been the best friend I could ever ask for. Sometimes, I wonder if I deserve you in my life.”

 

Kyungsoo fake shuddered. “We are having such a cliché conversation right now, I can't take it.” 

 

Chanyeol burst out laughing just as someone knocked on his door. 

 

“Come in!”

 

Mr. Shin came in, holding an opened box with an ice cream in it. “Young Master, the cake is here.”

 

“Set it over here,” Chanyeol commanded as he removed the water bin from the table. As always, Kyungsoo shot the older a glare. “Please.”

 

Mr. Shin smiled and put the cake down on the bedside table. “Enjoy the cake. And happy birthday, Young Master.” Chanyeol nodded in acknowledgment before the butler made his way out of the room. 

 

Kyungsoo was still staring at Chanyeol. “Sorry,” the chaebol apologized. “I’ll thank Mr. Shin and the worker for the cake later.” 

 

“Good. Showing your appreciation to your staff should start becoming a habit,” Kyungsoo answered, shrugging and dismissing the topic. 

 

Chanyeol turned around to pick up the cake. “Now, let’s dig in!” He was about to use a knife to cut it into pieces, when Kyungsoo interrupted him.

 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, I need to sing happy birthday to you and you need to make a wish!!” 

 

“Oh, right,” Chanyeol replied dumbly. 

 

Before the past three years, a member of the staff would just hand him the whole cake after his dinner; he could do whatever he wanted with it. When Kyungsoo came along, the little boy was surprised to learn that his friend didn’t do any of that celebratory stuff before eating his cake. 

 

_ ♬ Saeng-il chukhahamnida _

_ Saeng-il chukhahamnida _

_ Saranghaneun Chanyeollie~  _

_ Saeng-il chukhahamnida ♬ _

 

“Yayyy!” Kyungsoo cheered, as Chanyeol clapped at the ending. “Now close your eyes and make a wish! Hurry, hurry, hurry, it’s melting!” 

 

Chanyeol shut his eyes, clasped his hands together, and thought hard. Kyungsoo looked on curiously as his best friend continued in his moment of silence. 

 

Finally, Chanyeol opened his eyes. “I will eat well~” Kyungsoo smiled as he watched Chanyeol cut the cake. His smile brightened ten times when he was handed a piece.

 

After taking one bite, he asked Chanyeol, “What did you wish for? Did you ask for something awesome?”

 

Chanyeol pouted playfully. “You told me last year that if I told you what I wished for, it wouldn't come true.”

 

Kyungsoo smiled mischievously before suddenly swiping his finger into his cake and onto Chanyeol’s nose. 

 

“Hey!” 

 

Kyungsoo stuck out his tongue. “That's what you get for not telling me! I'm actually curious; if it was my birthday, I would have wished for me to get better, so I can hang out again without you having to take care of me like this.” 

 

“My wish is better than yours,” Chanyeol teased. 

 

“Is it to get rid of me?” Kyungsoo teased. “Because that's not gonna happen anytime soon,” he finished before stuffing another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

 

Chanyeol gave him a small smile and shook his head. His wish was replaying in the back of his mind again and again, as if the more he desperately chanted it, the more likely it would come true.

 

_ I wish Kyungsoo would stay by my side forever. _

  
  
  


“Why do you always do this to me? Ever since we were young, too.” 

 

“I just don’t think you have enough willpower to keep your eyes closed the whole time,” Chanyeol answered, his hand clamped over Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

 

“My surprise this time is not as good as the gold chess set or the electronic scooter, but it was done out of my own blood, sweat, and tears.” 

 

“Blood?” 

 

“You'll see, we’re almost there to my room.”

 

Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol pushing open a door in front of him. Already knowing the whole layout of Chanyeol’s house, Kyungsoo knew Chanyeol was leading him to the end of his bed. He felt Chanyeol bend over to pick something off of his bed, then straighten back up behind him. 

 

“JJA-JAN!!”

 

Chanyeol finally let go of Kyungsoo’s eyes, and the younger saw him wave a flimsy object around. 

 

“A doll?”

 

“It's hand-made!” Chanyeol exclaimed proudly, holding the doll still in front of Kyungsoo. 

 

“It looks like me,” the younger said in awe. 

 

“It is you! My art teacher made my class make dolls, but I decided to give mine to you since I put my all into it. Look at my fingers.” Chanyeol showed his fingertips full of tiny pricked dots. “I kept bleeding because the needle kept piercing me. Huhuhuhu, kiss it,” Chanyeol pouted, holding out his fingers in front of Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo pressed two of his own fingers to his lips, then placed it on Chanyeol’s fingertips. “There, better?” 

 

Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically. “Here, take it. It’s not much and I know we’re getting too old for dolls, but I hope you like it.” 

 

Kyungsoo held the doll and inspected for a minute more. “You know, this is probably my favorite gift out of all the things you’ve gotten me.” 

 

“Huh? Why?” the chaebol asked, surprised. 

 

“It’s made by  _ you, _ ” Kyungsoo answered softly, “ _ and _ because this didn’t require as much money as your other gifts did. So, thanks Chanyeol.” 

 

Chanyeol nodded thoughtfully, acknowledging how much Kyungsoo didn’t like him spending money on him. Then, he remembered the  _ other _ thing he was supposed to do. “I have another surprise for you. I know you’re gonna like this one a lot more.” Before Kyungsoo could protest, he latched his hands around the younger’s eyes again and pushed him towards the outdoors.

 

“Are we outside? Kyungsoo asked, as he felt the grass beneath his feet.  

 

“Yeah, we’re getting closer to your other surprise.”

 

“I can't think of what it could be…” 

 

“Then don't,” Chanyeol answered. “Just wait until you see it.”

 

A little detour later, Chanyeol finally stopped.

 

“Are we there yet?”

 

Chanyeol smiled before lifting his hands off Kyungsoo’s face again. 

 

Standing before them was a magnificent white magnolia tree. The branches and flowers swayed lightly in the early spring breeze. 

 

“No way,” Kyungsoo gasped. “You remember what I asked you six years ago?” 

 

Chanyeol nodded. 

 

“It’s beautiful!! Is this why you told me the gardener wanted to keep me out for a while?” 

 

“Yeah, but it’s worth it isn’t it?” Chanyeol asked, gently taking hold of Kyungsoo’s hand. “Let’s sit under the tree, just like you wanted to before.”

 

When they sat down, Kyungsoo looked up at the tree and at all the flowers in bloom. He didn’t even notice his best friend staring fondly at him. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Chanyeol asked, disrupting the younger’s thoughts.

 

“Ah, nothing, but…” Kyungsoo started. “Why are you suddenly giving me all of this? Are these some sort of goodbye gifts?” the younger boy joked half-heartedly, because somewhere deep down, he wanted to know the answer to the question. 

 

Chanyeol shook his head. “No, what makes you say that?” 

 

Kyungsoo fiddled with his fingers, a nervous habit of his, then looked at his best friend. “It’s just that… After next year, we’re going to high school, and we’re going to be really busy. Some of the closest friends lose interest in each other because they end up going to different schools…” 

 

“That’s not happening to us,” Chanyeol said with finality. “I will always make time for you.” 

 

“I know, Chanyeol, you always treat me well… but it’s a lot harder said than done. You’re gonna go to a really nice school, and you’re gonna make new friends, and you’re going to be swamped with work and…” 

 

“What about you? Are we not going to the same high school?” Chanyeol interrupted. 

 

“Uh… isn’t it a given that you are going to Joongdong? My father and I can’t afford that.” 

 

“No problem. I can pay your tuition,” the chaebol offered curtly. 

 

“But that’s not what I want,” Kyungsoo insisted. “I don’t want to keep taking money from you. People are going to call me  _ doenjang _ again.” 

 

At that, Chanyeol fell quiet for a moment. Kyungsoo thought he had won the little argument, until his best friend muttered, “Why do other people’s opinions beside my own matter to you?” 

 

This time, it was Kyungsoo stunned to silence, so Chanyeol continued. “And okay, if you don’t want to accept money directly from me, then fine. But have you thought about the scholarship opportunities that Joongdong gives out to prospective students? If you study hard, I bet you can get that scholarship.” 

 

“I’ve heard of that,” Kyungsoo answered. “They only give it to five students out of hundreds that apply. I don’t think I can get it.” 

 

“Kyungsoo… you’re one of the smartest people I know. If you study hard, I think you can get it. You have a couple of months to study before taking the test. Now that I think about it, I really want you to come to Joongdong with me. So even if you don’t get the scholarship, I’ll pay for your tuition.” 

 

“But Chanyeol…” 

 

“I’ve already decided, it’s final. So if you really don’t want me to pay for you, study hard.” 

 

Kyungsoo pouted, defeatedly. “I’ll make it up to you, one day.” 

 

“Will you really?” Chanyeol asked with a sly smile. “Promise?”

 

“Hey, I didn’t promise,” Kyungsoo started to say, but finished before Chanyeol could protest. “But, yes, I will.” 


	4. Waterlily Star

“I haven't even noticed how much you've grown. You've gotten good-looking  _ and _ tall!”

 

“And you've grown from small to… less small,” Chanyeol teased, earning a pout from Kyungsoo.

 

“I was genuinely complimenting you; you didn’t need to make fun of me,” Kyungsoo told him sadly. 

 

“Aww, are you upset? I’m not making fun of you. Being small is not a bad thing, in fact, it makes you cuter.”

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had just gotten out of the car and were making their way towards the front doors of their high school. Many of the other students were scattered throughout the campus, greeting friends after a long summer break.

 

“So how does it feel to be wearing a Joongdong uniform after all those months of studying?”

 

“It feels awesome!!” Kyungsoo let out excitedly. “But the studying will never end. I have to maintain a 4.0 GPA. At least we go to the same school now though.” 

 

“If it makes you feel better, I’m probably going to go through a tough time studying, too. My father is making me take higher level courses and he still expects me to do well.” 

 

Kyungsoo grimaced before saying, “I guess we’ll just suffer together.” 

 

Chanyeol only half-smiled and continued walking. 

 

Kyungsoo could hear all the whispers of the other students as the two of them passed by. It made him feel insecure, in turn, making him feel guilty, because Chanyeol had told him beforehand not to mind what other people say. Kyungsoo started to feel uneasy, and Chanyeol noticed.

 

“You know your locker number right? Let’s go, I’ll walk you there.” 

 

The two of them stepped inside the high school for the first time. Heads turned as  _ Park Chanyeol, JSM’s heir,  _ walked through the school doors and into the halls of Joongdong. They could hear themselves being mentioned in conversation more and more the farther down they walked down the hall. 

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol whispered into Kyungsoo’s ear, almost making the younger jump in surprise. “If it gets too much, don’t look at them; just stare forward, or only pay attention to me.” 

 

“I can’t just pay attention to you,” Kyungsoo muttered, embarrassed, “I have to look for my locker.” 

 

Chanyeol chuckled before standing up straight again. “What number was it again?” 

 

“286. I think it’s actually a little far from yours,” Kyungsoo answered sadly. 

 

“And you think that’s gonna stop me from picking you up from classes?” 

 

“You don’t have t—”

 

“Expect me outside of your math and history class.” Kyungsoo looked at him confusedly before the older replied, “I know your schedule already. I’ll walk you to the classes I can. We also have lunch together.” 

 

Kyungsoo already knew it would be pointless to argue with Chanyeol, but at the same time thought about how nice it would be to not walk the hallways alone. At least Chanyeol would be by his side and he’d have someone to constantly talk to. 

 

He wasn’t too confident in making new friends in this school. 

 

They reached Kyungsoo’s locker and the younger put in the things he didn’t need until lunch. Today was only the first day, so classes were cut short because of the time needed to fit in an extended homeroom period. 

 

“You don’t need to go to your locker?” Kyungsoo asked, as Chanyeol started walking towards the other’s homeroom. 

 

“Nah, we’ll just go straight to your room.” 

 

The closer they got to homeroom, the more jittery Kyungsoo got. He’d have to separate from Chanyeol, since he was in another homeroom. 

 

“It's here,” Chanyeol announced, walking up to a room and looking at the number above the door. Kyungsoo peeked inside to see no one but one girl sitting down. They were probably a little early.

 

“Should I go inside now?” Kyungsoo asked in a tiny voice.

 

Chanyeol shrugged. “I have to go to my class now because it's all the way on the other side of the building.” He sensed his friend’s insecurity and nervousness and said, “You’ll be okay. Tell me if anyone messes with you, alright? _ I’ll protect you. _ I'll see you at lunch.” 

 

Chanyeol reassuringly patted Kyungsoo’s shoulder once before turning around and walking the other direction. Kyungsoo watched the older’s back as he disappeared down the hall before turning to go inside the almost-empty classroom. 

 

He picked an empty seat and sat down. He looked around the classroom and didn’t want to seem like he had nothing to do, so he took out his planner and pretended to preoccupy himself with looking at his schedule. He was trying to memorize his class periods and the rooms they were in when he suddenly felt someone slide into the seat next to him. 

 

“Hey,” a voice greeted him, causing him to look up into an unfamiliar face. It was the girl who was sitting alone in the room the whole time. 

 

“Hi…” he answered back shyly. 

 

“You must be nervous since it’s the first day of school, right? Don’t worry since there are other freshmen who are nervous like you. I’m Jinah, by the way!” she said, sticking her hand out. 

 

Kyungsoo took it and shook her hand, in turn introducing himself, “I’m Kyungsoo.” 

 

“Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo! I hope we can become friends; can I see what classes you have?” 

 

“Sure…” Kyungsoo replied, sliding his schedule towards her. 

 

Jinah looked over the schedule for a moment before looking back up at Kyungsoo and smiling. “We have two other classes and lunch together!” 

 

Kyungsoo didn’t know whether to feel more nervous or at ease from that news, but he couldn’t help but be disarmed at how flattering Jinah’s smile was. In fact, there was something about her whole attitude and the way she spoke to him that was charming. 

 

“We can hang out together, right? We can become really close friends!” 

 

Kyungsoo nodded uneasily, somewhat unable to look her in the eye. 

 

Some students started filing into the classroom, since homeroom was about to start in a few minutes. Kyungsoo tried to preoccupy himself once more by looking at his schedule and memorizing more room numbers, while Jinah continued to sit in the seat next to him. 

 

The rest of the day flew by and before he knew it, it was lunchtime. At first, Kyungsoo waited for Chanyeol to pick him up from his classroom, so that they could walk to lunch together. After a few minutes, Chanyeol hadn’t shown up and Kyungsoo thought it’d be okay to go on ahead first. Jinah insisted on tagging along with him to the cafeteria, so that they could sit together. Kyungsoo didn’t want to be rude and tell her she couldn’t hang out with him, and at the same time, he thought maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to let such a nice girl be his friend. 

 

After filing on line and getting food from the cafeteria, they found an empty table to sit at. 

 

“Wow, so your lunch is free, too? Must be great being a scholarship student,” Jinah remarked, just as Chanyeol showed up and set his bag down next to Kyungsoo. 

 

“Hey, Chanyeol, where have you been?” Kyungsoo asked. 

 

“The principal called me to his office. He just wanted to greet me and extend his thanks for choosing to come to this school,” Chanyeol shrugged. Then he leaned over a little bit to get a better view of the person next to Kyungsoo. Almost immediately, his face turned sour. “Who’s this?” 

 

“Oh, this is Jinah,” the younger introduced while the girl waved. “She’s in my homeroom and a couple of other classes, so she wanted to sit with me. You don’t mind, right?”

 

“Hello, I hope we can be friends,” Jinah greeted with a smile, bowing her head a little. Chanyeol only looked at her before settling down to sit next to Kyungsoo. The rest of the period went by a little awkwardly, because Kyungsoo could tell Jinah wanted to make conversation with Chanyeol, but the older wasn’t willing to reciprocate. He was also torn between talking to the both of them, because Chanyeol was being painfully unresponsive. 

 

“I gotta start going to my next class,” Jinah announced near the end of the period, picking up her garbage and standing up. “It was nice meeting you, Chanyeol. I’ll see you around Kyungsoo.” 

 

Kyungsoo smiled and waved, while Chanyeol didn’t even look up from eating his food. When the girl had gone, Kyungsoo elbowed his friend.

 

“Ow!” 

 

“You were being so rude to her the entire period! You deserved that!” 

 

Chanyeol pouted like a kicked puppy. “You just met her and you’re taking her side already?” 

 

“I’m not picking sides,” Kyungsoo insisted. “You guys just met, how could there be sides?” 

 

Chanyeol dropped his fork down onto the table and crossed his arms over his chest like a spoiled child. “I don’t like her.” 

 

“What don’t you like about her?” Kyungsoo asked exasperatedly. “You didn’t even have a conversation with her to determine whether or not you could be friends. In fact, you haven’t said a single word to her!” 

 

“I could just tell that I already don’t like her,” Chanyeol repeated stubbornly before going back to eating his lunch. Kyungsoo could only sigh and watch his best friend, because it was only the first day and he didn’t want to start an argument. 

 

Even though Kyungsoo really wanted to be open and make new friends, his friendship with Chanyeol was a lot more important. 

  
  
  


The first few months of school passed, and the two of them were still getting used to the transition from middle school to high school. Since they were together most of the time, Chanyeol thought Kyungsoo was adjusting just fine. He didn’t see anything going wrong; he didn’t notice how Kyungsoo would hang his head low or clutch onto his books a little bit more tightly when walking in the hallways with him. 

 

Chanyeol was Kyungsoo’s only friend, but there were just some thing he wouldn’t tell him. 

 

It was one night after doing their homework together at Chanyeol’s house and Kyungsoo was being dropped off at home, when Kyungsoo stopped before getting out of the car.

 

“By the way, Chanyeol, I can’t come to your house on some days anymore.” 

 

Chanyeol was immediately alarmed. “Huh? Why? What’s wrong?” 

 

“It’s just that there’s this boy at my apartment complex and he’s really nice. We’ve become friends, but I don’t really have time to hang out with him—” 

 

“—because you’re always at my house,” Chanyeol finished. “So you’re cutting down  _ our _ time together for another person?” 

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “Don’t think about it like that. We even see each other at school everyday. I’d like to get closer to him, but I never see him.” 

 

Chanyeol didn’t know what came over him, but he suddenly felt really childish and selfish. “But I don’t want you to hang out with him,” he blurted out indignantly. “He shouldn’t be taking our time away from us.” 

 

“He’s not taking it away, I’m the one who chose to set aside time for him.” Then, Kyungsoo’s lips curved upward into a gentle smile. “Are you jealous?” 

 

That caught Chanyeol off-guard and he could suddenly feel his cheeks burning — from anger at the situation or embarrassment from it, he wasn’t sure. 

 

“Oh, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo tenderly sighed out. “You don’t have to feel that way at all. You’re my dearest and closest friend; no one will be able to get in between us, I hope you know that,” he reassured him. 

 

Chanyeol continued to scowl, but he realized he couldn’t hold Kyungsoo back like that forever. Of course Kyungsoo should have other friends. He shouldn’t restrict him just because he himself didn’t trust people. 

 

“Fine,” Chanyeol relented. “You’ll still come over at least three times a week?” 

 

“Maybe four, some weeks,” Kyungsoo told him, smiling. “Goodnight, Chanyeol, see you tomorrow!” Chanyeol waved, a little sadly, as Kyungsoo exited out of the car and made his way into his apartment building. 

 

As the car drove away, Chanyeol couldn’t help but wonder if he was doing something wrong in his friendship with Kyungsoo. He couldn’t help but wonder if something was changing between them. 

  
  
  


"Hey, he's here on a scholarship, right? Don't be mean to him or else we can't get him to do our homework for us!"

 

“Nah, fuck that. That poor piece of shit doesn’t belong here. How they could let the school gardener’s son attend this school, I will never understand.” 

 

Kyungsoo was walking down the halls alone when he heard some people say these comments loud enough for him to hear. He tried to keep his head down and walk faster to his next class, but he couldn’t stop the comments from bothering him. 

 

He knew it was because Chanyeol wasn’t with him. Whenever the giant was walking with him, he never heard these cruel kind of taunting. Chanyeol would never sit still if he knew people were slandering Kyungsoo like this. 

 

But the younger didn’t want to tell him what was going on. He didn’t want his best friend to worry about him constantly when he already had enough stress on his plate. 

 

Kyungsoo was nervous for the end of the day, because usually, he and Chanyeol would go home right away. Today, however, the older needed to stay behind for something and he wanted Kyungsoo to wait for him so that they could still leave together. 

 

After the last class, Chanyeol walked Kyungsoo to his locker. “I’ll see you later, okay?” the taller said as he gave Kyungsoo a smile and a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Kyungsoo watched his best friend walk away before his eyes landed on a group of five smirking guys, staring him down from across the hallway and watching him like he was their prey. 

 

Kyungsoo frantically looked around and saw that Chanyeol had already disappeared down the hall. There was no one else nearby. 

 

“Hey, Do, c’mere,” one of them spoke up, beckoning Kyungsoo over with his finger. When it was clear that he was hesitant to go near them, the classmate said, “We just wanna talk with you, gardener boy.” 

 

Kyungsoo approached them cautiously, knowing he’d probably have it worse if he tried to escape. When he was near them, one of them shot out their arms and grabbed the back of his shirt. Kyungsoo struggled to get away at first, but realized his efforts were futile. They were all laughing and jeering and taunting him, and he was starting to feel nauseous at the thought of what they would do to him.  

 

They dragged him all the way to the boys’ locker room, which was dimly lit only by the light streaming in through the small basement windows. It was after school, so the gyms and the locker rooms should have been locked. 

 

“Didya think we weren’t going to do anything to you when you had the audacity to taint our school ground with your filthy shoes? You could have just gone to your zone school where you belong!” 

 

Kyungsoo was terrified out of his wits, but he knew he had to look calm and collected. He tried to put on the most stoic expression on his face and stand up straight against the wall they just threw him against. If they knew he was scared, they would see that he was a weak person who they could easily bully even more. The one thing he couldn’t do was look them in the eye. 

 

“You’re not going to say anything?! Stop giving us that look before I slap it off your face!” One of them punched Kyungsoo in the stomach, making him grunt and keel over, clutching his stomach in pain. 

 

“You can hit anywhere, but not his face. I don’t think Park Chanyeol would be happy with seeing it all bruised up and ugly.” 

 

“Actually, now that I look atchu, you’re pretty darn cute,” one of them said, grabbing Kyungsoo’s face with one hand. “It’s a shame you always hang around Chanyeol.” 

 

Kyungsoo indignantly and violently shook his head out of the bully’s grasp. 

 

“He’s actually very feisty. I thought you’d be frail and innocent. Were you just pretending the whole time? How fake have you been acting to get close to Chanyeol?” 

 

“Alright, we’ll make a little deal with you,” one of them stepped in. “How about you stop being friends with Park Chanyeol, and you hook us up with him instead! Then we’ll leave you alone and you can continue to attend this school without a problem from us. Whaddya say?” 

 

“No.” Kyungsoo looked up from the kneeling position he was in to show them all his disgusted expression. “That’s the only thing I won’t agree to. Chanyeol’s my best friend and I won’t leave him just because you guys want me to.” 

 

Instead, another person grabbed onto Kyungsoo’s arms and abruptly yanked him back up into a standing position. Maybe they were going to punch him in the stomach again. 

 

“What about the gardener, huh? What if we get your daddy fired? I seriously want to know both of your methods for coming to this school, I’m so very curious.” 

 

“Fucking  _ doenjangs _ . You don’t know when to stop, huh? Who knows how much money you wanna suck out of all of us…” 

 

"Of course, the poorest guy in our school is best friends with the richest guy,” another chimed in. “I wonder what he did to be able to score someone like that. Did he perhaps save a whole nation in his past life?" 

 

"Maybe Park only uses him for his homework, who knows?"

 

_ "Do I look like an idiot who would need someone to do my homework for me?” _ A voice interrupted them, making them all turn their heads. 

 

There, down the hallway, stood Chanyeol, who was now making his way towards them slowly and intimidatingly. 

 

“This is the difference between the future of our companies,” he said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. “I'm not like you, who is too lazy and stupid to not complete your own work. This is why, in the future, my company will be able to overtake yours." 

 

The last bully to speak gulped in fear, while the others could only watch what was about to go down. 

 

“Now, just what do you think you are doing with your hands on Kyungsoo?” 

 

“W-we’re teaching him a lesson!!” one of them shouted out. “He needs to know his place!! You out of all people shouldn’t be hanging out with him!!” 

 

“Who are you to tell me who I should and shouldn’t hang out? Let go of him,” Chanyeol snarled. 

 

“Wh-what are you going to do if I don’t?!” the leader managed to choke out. “You can’t do shit! S-stop acting high and mighty!” 

 

“I’m telling you to let go of him while I’m being nice,” Chanyeol said in a dangerous tone. 

 

Everyone glared at each other for a few moments, but Kyungsoo was still not released. 

 

“You’re not letting go?” Chanyeol asked, while tilting his head a little. “Okay, I’m just gonna have to—” 

 

One of the bullies started yelling and charged at Chanyeol, swinging a fist at him, but the chaebol swiftly dodged it off to the side. He quickly kicked the back of his attacker, sending him stumbling off. 

 

The other three started lunging towards Chanyeol, while one stayed back and continued gripping onto Kyungsoo. The smaller felt completely helpless as he watched his friend being attacked by their wretched classmates. 

 

One of them tried to swing at Chanyeol, but he ducked and extended his leg while spinning around, effectively tripping over two of them. He headbutted the one who tried to punch him, sending the bully stumbling back and clutching his stomach. Chanyeol quickly got up, standing over one of the bullies who was knocked down, placed the weight of his right leg on top of the bully’s knee. 

 

The bully looked up, horrified. “No! Please, Chanyeol! I’m on a sports team!!” 

 

“You’re on a sports team? Weren’t you taught that hazing other people is wrong? Ever thou—” Suddenly, Chanyeol was slammed into the wall and punched across the face. Chanyeol kicked his attacker off of him and punched the other one in the ribs, making him back off. 

 

“I’m going to get each of you expelled, don’t think you’ll get away with this,” Chanyeol side, wiping his mouth. 

 

“Aish, let’s go!” One of them shouted. “He’s going to beat us to pulp if we don’t leave!” All four of the bullies started sprinting down the dark hall and out of the locker room. 

 

The last one bully frantically looked at all his friends running away before letting out a frustrated yell. He shoved Kyungsoo onto the floor before running past Chanyeol to join his friends.

 

The locker room was quiet once again, with only the two of them. Kyungsoo was still on the ground, too embarrassed and humiliated to get up while Chanyeol just stood there, waiting to see what his best friend would do. 

 

Kyungsoo shifted so that he would sit upright, but he kept his eyes on the ground. When it was clear that he wasn’t going to do anything else, Chanyeol slowly made his way over and squatted down next to him. 

 

“You… you could have taken them on,” Chanyeol attempted to start off with a light-hearted joke, but a pained expression on Kyungsoo’s face told him that wasn’t the right path to go down. 

 

“Where is the brave Do Kyungsoo that I know who fearlessly stuck his hand into a poisonous snake den when we were kids?” 

 

Kyungsoo only shook his head and let the first tears fall from his eyes. Chanyeol reached out and used his thumbs to wipe them away. 

 

“Hey, look at me…” Kyungsoo’s eyes met Chanyeol’s for the first time. “Why didn’t you tell me what they were doing to you? I don’t even know how long this has been going on behind my back…” 

 

“I… didn’t want you to worry. You already have enough stress to deal with, and I don’t need to add on to your problems…” Kyungsoo managed to say. He looked up at Chanyeol and slowly reached out to touch his face, more tears brimming in his eyes. “Look, your mouth is bleeding… You even managed to get hurt just now.” 

 

Chanyeol carelessly wiped his mouth and looked his best friend in the eyes. “I told you, I’d protect you. I know I said it very briefly, so I don’t know if you took it seriously, but I meant it.” 

 

Kyungsoo continued to cry, while Chanyeol just watched, letting his friend release everything onto him. How long Kyungsoo’s been dealing with this by himself while Chanyeol was clueless the whole time, it really hurt his heart. 

 

“I’m sorry, Kyungsoo. I’m sorry for not paying attention, I’m sorry for dragging you to this school, I’m sorry for everything,” Chanyeol told him, wiping away more of his tears. 

 

Kyungsoo only shook his head, thinking he’s the only one at fault. Why was Chanyeol apologizing? 

 

“But I will protect you,” Chanyeol repeated. “I’ll make sure no one hurts you again. And those bastards; they’re gonna pay—”

 

“No, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo interrupted, grabbing onto Chanyeol’s arm to calm him down. “Don’t do anything bad to them. Please.” 

 

“What? Kyungsoo, why? They’ve been hurting y—”

 

“Please?” Kyungsoo pleaded. “They didn’t know better. I don’t want them to think we want to get back at them. I know you’re better than that Chanyeol.”

 

An indescribable feeling overwhelmed Chanyeol — his chest suddenly tightened and he wanted to cry. They’ve been pushing Kyungsoo around, calling him names, and probably spreading malicious rumors about him, but he didn’t want them to get punished for all that they did to him?

 

“Kyungsoo…” 

 

“I can move on from it. You should, too. The consequences of their behavior towards me might follow them for life, and I don’t want that.” 

 

Chanyeol shook off the hurt his heart was feeling and groaned, “Alright, I won’t get them expelled.” As soon as those words left Chanyeol’s mouth, Kyungsoo smiled a little. Chanyeol’s face took on a stern expression. “Why are you smiling for them? You… you’re too  _ nice  _ for your own good.” 

 

“I’m not. I’m just glad you’re not stooping down to their level,” Kyungsoo answered softly. “I know you might want to come off as intimidating or cold to other people, but I know you’re a good person, Chanyeol.” 

 

Chanyeol finally stood up and looked down at Kyungsoo. “Come on, we should get out of here before we get locked in. Mr. Shin is probably waiting for us outside.”

 

Kyungsoo seemed to be struggling to get up and walk properly because of the pain in his stomach from being hit there, so Chanyeol squatted down in front of the smaller, just like on his 11th birthday.

 

“Hop on.” 

 

It took a moment, but wordlessly, Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. The older stood up and supported Kyungsoo’s legs. He started to walk out of the dark locker room and into the school halls. 

 

“Chanyeol…” 

 

“Yes, Kyungsoo?”

 

“You were scary…” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“You were going to break his leg…” 

 

“I’m sorry…” 

 

“And you got hurt because of me…” 

 

“I told you, I’ll protect you. No matter what.”

 

Kyungsoo fell silent after that, and after a few moments, Chanyeol felt him rest his head on his back — just like he did three years ago. He could feel the calm beating of Kyungsoo’s heart, a small reassurance that Kyungsoo was still with him, at this very moment. Even after all these years and after all he’s had to go through to continue being friends with him, he was still by his side.  

 

Chanyeol walked a little more slowly to the car, wanting to feel Kyungsoo’s heartbeat just a little longer.


	5. Campbellii

After the news that Chanyeol single handedly beat up five guys spread throughout the school like wildfire, people were too scared to approach both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Classmates that Kyungsoo was on semi-good terms with before were more cautious to stay away from him, because they were suddenly scared that Chanyeol would deal with them, too. 

 

At first, Kyungsoo felt more lonely than ever. Day in and day out, the only person he’d be talking to was Chanyeol. Everyone stayed away from him and left him alone… 

 

Except Im Jinah. 

 

It took a few days, but Jinah talked to him again as if nothing happened. She joined Chanyeol and him for lunch again, despite the chaebol’s blatant dislike shown towards her. Kyungsoo was still happy that she was making the effort to stay friends with him and cheer him up, even though it was through a bunch of subtle flattery.

  
  
  


“I was barely able to get rid of Mr. Shin and now you’re telling me that Jinah is coming?!” 

 

They were in the middle of the mall, so Kyungsoo wanted to tell Chanyeol to lower his voice, but instead he only laughed nervously and shrugged. “She overheard that we were hanging out and she asked if she could tag along? Was I supposed to say no?” 

 

“Yes! Yes, you were supposed to say no!!” 

 

Kyungsoo flinched at Chanyeol’s yelling, then smiled. “Look, Jinah’s coming over here now. I know you don’t like her, but please be nice.” Chanyeol let out a grunt of disapproval, while Kyungsoo happily greeted Jinah. 

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” she said back. Then she turned to Chanyeol with a shy look on her face. “Hi, Chanyeol…”

 

Chanyeol was going to ignore her, but Kyungsoo not-so-subtly elbowed him. “OW!” he yelled out and glared at Kyungsoo. He turned to Jinah, and forced out a, “Hi.”   

 

Kyungsoo then smiled at the two of his friends. “So where do you guys want to go first?”

 

“Anywhere is fine with me!” Jinah chirped.

 

“I’ll go where Kyungsoo wants to go,” Chanyeol grumbled out of spite at Jinah. 

 

Kyungsoo looked at them uneasily — they were each on either end of the spectrum. “Uh, okay, if you guys insist…” He himself didn’t even know where he wanted to go, because he was just here to hang out with his friends, not to shop. He eventually led them to a clothing store, where Jinah squealed and dragged him further inside the store, ready to give him a makeover. 

 

Chanyeol only stood and watched the two, as Jinah was placing clothes in front of Kyungsoo’s body to see how he looked. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in surprise and curiosity with each piece of clothing Jinah showed him; Chanyeol thought Kyungsoo looked really cute and smiled to himself. 

 

“Anything I can help you with, sir?” an employee came up to him and asked. 

 

Chanyeol shook his head, but the employee didn’t go away.

 

“I saw all three of you walk in together. Is she your girlfriend? She’s so pretty, you must be so lucky to have her. You look so happy just looking at her; you look so in love,” she rambled on, not giving him a chance to answer. 

 

“You’re mistaken, she’s not my girlfriend,” Chanyeol coldly cut in and walked away before the employee could keep bothering him with profuse apologies. 

 

Chanyeol looked around and finally found a nice shirt. He thought about how adorable Kyungsoo would look in it and decided to pick it out and pay for it. Jinah was finally away from Kyungsoo because she was picking out her own clothes, so Chanyeol walked up to his best friend. 

 

“Here, take this,” he said, shoving the shirt into Kyungsoo’s arms without looking at him.

 

“Huh? What’s this?” Kyungsoo said, unfolding the shirt to get a good look at it. “Oh, this is nice; you should buy something for Jinah, too!”

 

Chanyeol looked at him in surprise. “Why would I? She’s not my girlfriend.” 

 

“But you’re buying something for me,” the younger answered confusedly. 

 

“And you’re going to keep quiet and accept it.” 

 

Kyungsoo pouted, but then took another look at the shirt. “I like it…” he said sincerely. Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile smugly at himself for knowing Kyungsoo’s style preference. “It’s not expensive right?”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Chanyeol replied coolly. 

 

“Okay…” Kyungsoo relented. “Thanks, Chanyeol. I’ll buy you lunch!” 

 

“Hey, guys! You ready to go? Where to next?” Jinah asked, jumping in. 

 

They went to two more stores before they decided that they wanted to eat; but before that, Kyungsoo told them he needed to use the bathroom.

 

“It might take a while since the line will probably be long, but you guys should find a table in the food court. 

 

When they managed to find a table, they set their things down and sat, Jinah sighing happily as she did so. 

 

“So, Chanyeol, are you having fun?” 

 

Chanyeol scoffed. “I would be, if you hadn’t decided to invite yourself and tag along.”

 

Jinah frowned. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to get closer to the both of you. It’s nice hanging out and being around you and Kyungsoo.”

 

Chanyeol almost felt guilty for always being so rude to her, but he knew better than that. 

 

“You… you know I don’t like you. Why do you keep trying?” Chanyeol asked. “If someone doesn’t like you, then you stay away,” he said, trying to lecture her. 

 

She only showed him a disarming smile and looked him right in the eye. There was something about her presence that made Chanyeol uneasy, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. 

 

“I like you a lot, though,” she said straightforwardly. 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“I said, ‘I like you.’ A lot,” she repeated, enunciating the last part. “It’s okay if you don’t like me back right now, but I’m going to try to win you over.” 

 

Chanyeol had to take a moment to process what she just told him, but once he did, he had a response right away. 

 

“Listen, I only put up with you because Kyungsoo wants to be friends with you. I can see your motives from a hundred miles away, and you’re not going to get anywhere with me. If you’re just using Kyungsoo to get closer to me, then stop right now. You’re wasting not only your time, but his, too.” 

 

A dangerous glint flashed across Jinah’s eyes, but she put on a smiling facade again. “You’re wrongly accusing me, but I guess I won’t be able to prove myself to you. I guess I made the atmosphere between us awkward, now that I confessed to you… I’ll just leave now.” 

 

Chanyeol didn’t stop her and just watched as she gathered her things and walked away. Chanyeol shook his head and scoffed as he thought about how she just left without thinking about Kyungsoo’s feelings. He didn’t want to accept a confession from such a petty girl. 

 

“Hey, is Jinah getting her food now?” Kyungsoo asked as he came back from the restroom. He looked around at the tables and chairs, and then at Chanyeol. “Wait, where’s her stuff?” 

 

“She left.” 

 

“Huh? What do you mean, she just left? Did something happen between the two of you or did you scare her away while I was gone?” 

 

“Don’t worry about it too much,” Chanyeol replied. “She said she had fun.” 

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “She left without saying goodbye…” 

 

Chanyeol felt guilty that Kyungsoo was upset, so he tried to lighten the mood. “What about me? I’m still here,” he joked around. “Am I not enough for you?” 

 

Kyungsoo smiled. “No, you’re the last person on the planet that I’d hang out with.”

 

“Tch, like we haven’t hung out for the past, I dunno, six years or so,” Chanyeol teased back. “So are you hungry, or no? Let’s go eat, you owe me lunch, remember?” 

  
  
  


“What’s wrong?” 

 

They were both walking on school grounds during their lunch time, on their way to the greenhouse. Kyungsoo was still scratching his head after Chanyeol asked the question. He was staring intently at a paper that had a list of class courses. “I honestly don’t know which classes I should take…” 

 

“Oh…” Chanyeol answered dumbly. 

 

“Aren’t you struggling, too? There are too many interesting classes, it’s so hard to choose!” 

 

“I don’t really have a choice…” Chanyeol muttered. 

 

Kyungsoo looked up from the paper and at Chanyeol with a confused expression. “Huh? What do you mean?” 

 

Chanyeol swung his backpack around and zipped it open to pull out a paper. He handed it to Kyungsoo — it was his class schedule for the next year. 

 

_ Speech/Communications  
_ _ English  _ _   
_ _ Computer Applications  _ _   
_ _ AP Psychology  _ _   
_ _ AP Microeconomics  _ _   
_ _ AP Calculus AB  _ _   
_ __ Accounting

 

“What?! You’re already set?” 

 

Chanyeol shrugged disappointedly. “My father chose all these classes. I didn’t even have a say…” 

 

“Isn’t it too early to take some of these classes?” Kyungsoo continued to looked the paper up and down. “You have to take all these?! You don’t even have a lunch period anymore!” 

 

Chanyeol just frowned a little. “My dad is set on preparing me to take over his business. He doesn’t want me to waste my time taking elective classes that don’t matter.”

 

Kyungsoo thought about it a little before he said, “I guess you’re lucky, because you already know what you’re going do. I still have to explore and figure out everything for the next couple of years.” 

 

Chanyeol didn’t reply and just sulked until they reached the greenhouse, where Kyungsoo’s dad welcomed them. “Oh, Kyungsoo, you’re here already; Chanyeol!! How are you?” 

 

“Hi, Mr. Do,” Chanyeol bowed and greeted him back. “I’m doing fine, I hope everything is okay with you, too.” 

 

“Dad, here, take this. You probably didn’t eat lunch yet, right?” Kyungsoo asked, handing Mr. Do a covered plate. “Take a break and eat.” 

 

“Kyungsoo, what is this!” his father exclaimed in surprise. “You have to eat, you’re a growing boy! Don’t give your lunch to me, I’m okay!” 

 

“Dad, it’s fine. I ate already. This is a part of my meal plan. It’s all-you-can-eat for free — I can take as much food as I want, but I just snuck it out of the cafeteria to give it to you.”

 

Mr. Do still looked hesitant about taking the food, but Kyungsoo put it in his hands. “Alright, thank you, Kyungsoo. Dad will eat well; but what brings you guys here?” 

 

“Kyungsoo just wanted to stop by and see how you are doing,” Chanyeol answered. “I just accompanied him.” 

 

“Thank you for checking up on me with Kyungsoo,” Mr. Do said. “I always see you by my son’s side and I’m just grateful that he has a close friend like you.” 

 

“I shouldn’t be thanked,” Chanyeol replied meekly. “I need him so much more than he ever needs me…” 

 

Mr. Do had a contemplative smile on his face before he asked, “Are you interested in flowers, Chanyeol?” 

 

“Dad, remember when I told you that Chanyeol planted a white magnolia tree in his garden?” Kyungsoo cut in. “He did that after he found out that it was my favorite flower.” 

 

“My wife’s favorite flower was the white magnolia, too,” Mr. Do told Chanyeol. “Flowers are a magnificent way to communicate with the person you love. In the olden days, secret lovers sent each other magnolias. Specifically the white one — it symbolizes purity and perfection.”

 

“For a flower to be able to convey that message on its own, though, I think it’s beautiful,” Kyungsoo said pensively. “Purity and perfection… is why I admire magnolias so much.”

 

“Kyungsoo and his mom would always take some flowers from the trees and put it in each other’s hair,” Mr. Do reminiscenced. “They would even build flower crowns for each other.”  

 

The image of Kyungsoo and his mother playing around happily and Kyungsoo just being a happy child made Chanyeol smile. Kyungsoo then happened to check the time on his watch. 

 

“Hey, dad, we gotta go… Lunch is ending soon, so we gotta get to class,” he told him. 

 

“Alright,” Kyungsoo’s dad relented, then turned to Chanyeol. “If you’d like to know more about flowers, you can always come by here. You’re also welcomed inside our home, even though we can’t offer much. All these years Kyungsoo and I have known you, but you’ve never set foot in our home.” 

 

“I could really come over?” Chanyeol asked, not believing his ears. This was the first time he’s been genuinely accepted by someone other than Kyungsoo — his father always made him believe that everyone was just using him and that he would never be truly cared for by others. 

 

But Mr. Do gave him a compassionate smile.

 

“Of course, come over whenever you want.  _ You are like a second son to me _ .” 

  
  
  


“I told you, the cook could’ve just made it for me,” Chanyeol insisted as Kyungsoo set a dish down in front of him. The younger had locked him out of the kitchen and refused to come out until he finished cooking. While Kyungsoo was cooking, Chanyeol could hear him humming his mother’s lullaby, meaning he was deaf to his protests through the locked doors. 

 

“I wanted to cook for you,” Kyungsoo protested. 

 

Chanyeol sighed and finally looked down at the dish: boned fish. 

 

“Um…” Chanyeol looked back up at Kyungsoo, who was looking at him with hopeful eyes. 

 

_ Okay… I’ll eat it… just because Kyungsoo is the one who cooked it… _

 

Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol painfully cut the fish open, revealing a whole skeleton of bones. Chanyeol put the bones to the side of the plate, then proceeded to eat the fish.

 

“How is it?”

 

“It’s good! Your cooking is the best!” Chanyeol answered enthusiastically with two thumbs up. Kyungsoo watched skeptically as his friend took a few more bites. 

 

“You know… a few years ago, I was dragged to a strange boy’s house. I thought I was being kidnapped, but I realized I wasn’t when I heard a bratty voice screaming that he hated bony fish, that he wasn’t going to eat it, that he was going to fire the cook if he didn’t get another dish in five minutes.” 

 

“You’re talking about me, aren’t you…” 

 

“Yup.”

 

“How did you even remember that?” 

 

“I thought I was being kidnapped, you think I will forget something like that?” Kyungsoo laughed.

 

“Is there any reason why you cooked bony fish in particular?”

 

“Is there any reason why you lied about liking it?” Kyungsoo countered back with a raised eyebrow. “I’m surprised you’re not yelling at me like you yelled at your cook a few years ago.” 

 

“That was years agooo…” Chanyeol whined. “Why are you being like this right now? I saw you wanted to cook so badly. I didn’t want to put you hard work to waste.” 

 

“But your employees put in a lot of effort to do what you want, but you end up threatening to fire them.” 

 

Chanyeol frowned, seeing exactly what Kyungsoo was trying to do — he was trying to get Chanyeol to realize how terribly he treated his employees.

 

“You should treat them like how you would treat me — like your friend. Some of them have been around since you were a baby.” 

 

“Alright, alright,” Chanyeol gave in. “Even though some of them don’t do their jobs properly or piss me off—” 

 

“—Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo cut in warningly. 

 

“I’ll try to tolerate them better,” Chanyeol finished. “I’ll be nicer.” 

 

“That’s all I ask,” Kyungsoo said, satisfied. “I just want you to appreciate the people who work for you. They make your life easier, but you shouldn’t make theirs harder, alright?” 

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol grumbled into his rice, having heard Kyungsoo say that thousands of times. “Do I have to keep eating this, though?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Kyungsoo made sure Chanyeol didn’t waste any food. After they cleaned up, they were sitting on Chanyeol’s bed, their homework splayed out all over the place. They did a good productive amount for about an hour before Chanyeol started complaining. 

 

“Can we take a break now?”

 

“Okay, sure,” Kyungsoo agreed before he put his pencil down and closed his binder. He threw it off somewhere on the bed. “I actually have a question to ask you. It’s really random.”

 

“What’s up?”

 

“We’re best friends, right?” 

 

“Yes, of course,” Chanyeol answered. 

 

“Then why don’t we ever ask each other who we like?” 

 

Chanyeol could feel himself go into white shock; he has never felt so stumped in his life after being asked that kind of question. Kyungsoo was right though, why haven’t they ever breached this subject if they were as close as they were? 

 

“Do you like someone?” Kyungsoo continued to ask. 

 

Chanyeol never really put much thought into it. This whole time, he thought it was always just him and Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo and him. He didn’t really go out of his way to see if there were other people outside of their own little world. 

 

“No,” Chanyeol answered cautiously. “The thought never really occurred to me. Why, do  _ you _ like someone?” 

 

Chanyeol didn’t really understand what made him ask the question back. He didn’t understand why he could feel his blood pumping faster and why his hands were starting to feel a bit clammy. He also didn’t understand the amount of relief that flooded into him when Kyungsoo answered,

 

“No, not really.” 

 

Chanyeol could feel the tension in his heart become relieved, as if a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. 

 

However, he could also feel a tinge of of disappointment. He wasn’t sure why — maybe because he wanted to know something more about Kyungsoo? This was uncharted territory they were stepping in. 

 

“To be honest, I thought you might have liked Jinah,” Kyungsoo brought up again. Chanyeol’s mind almost blanked out and crashed when he heard the words leave Kyungsoo’s mouth — never in a million years would he have thought Kyungsoo would say something as ridiculous as that. “You guys look good together, to be honest.” 

 

“I can’t believe you just said that,” Chanyeol breathed in disbelief. “How could you say that?” 

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I kinda thought that when guys like someone, they start being mean to the girl, so that she wouldn’t suspect him of liking her… something like that.” 

 

“That’s stupid. You hang out with her more than I do.” Chanyeol then adamantly shook his head. “No, I genuinely do not like her.” 

 

Kyungsoo only went back to doing his homework, so Chanyeol thought he should do the same — except he couldn’t. How could he, when it bothered him so much that Kyungsoo thought he liked Jinah? 

 

And why was it bothering him so much in the first place? 

 

_ ‘It’s because I hate her and he knows that, but he still said it.’  _

 

_ ‘... but no, it still shouldn’t bother me this much…’  _

 

This whole time, Kyungsoo has been pushing Chanyeol and Jinah to become friends, but it didn’t annoy him as much as it did now. Chanyeol hated the idea of Kyungsoo thinking he and Jinah should be together, but he couldn’t figure out exactly why. He felt… 

 

Jealous… 

 

Jealous at the fact that Kyungsoo thought he and Jinah looked good together instead of him and Kyungsoo. It was always the two of them together, but this whole time, Chanyeol thought he only saw Kyungsoo as his best friend. 

 

No, Kyungsoo must be more than that. 

 

Chanyeol remembered that day when he stayed after school and made Kyungsoo wait for him. He sensed something wrong when Kyungsoo wasn’t at the meeting spot, and as the minutes passed by, Chanyeol felt nothing but pure panic and dread. As he ran up and down the halls of the school, he couldn’t help but be terrified that something happened to Kyungsoo. It should have been the moment Chanyeol realized. 

 

Chanyeol looked over at the younger, who was concentrated on doing his homework and humming the lullaby that his mother used to sing to him.

 

Kyungsoo is more than a close friend to Chanyeol. 

 

He’s someone he won’t be able to be without. 


	6. X Loebneri

“Oh no, my doll is really breaking apart.”

 

“It’s about time. You’re too old to be sleeping with that doll every night.” 

 

“Hey, this doll holds a lot of sentimental value to me. Chanyeol specially hand-made it for me. It was something he was really proud of and he gave it to me.” 

 

“If you treasured it so much, then how did it get so destroyed?” 

 

“It wasn’t on purpose…”

 

“Hey, don’t pout at me like that, it makes me feel bad. Okay, maybe it’s not entirely your fault… maybe he didn’t make it well enough or something. Why don’t you just take it back to Chanyeol and ask him to fix it up for you?” 

 

“I can’t let him know that it’s breaking… he might think that I didn’t appreciate his gift to me at all.”

 

“I don’t know, Soo. Then let it continue to break.”


	7. Denudata

"Hey, that guy is cute."

 

"Oi, underclassman. Don't tell me you're talking about Do Kyungsoo?"

 

"That guy?” She pointed out a guy now opening his locker. “Yeah, I am." 

 

"Heol, you better start looking for some other cute guy to hit on." 

 

"What? Why?" 

 

"Do Kyungsoo is solely Park Chanyeol's property. Go near him and you'll face certain death for sure!" 

 

"Park Chanyeol?" 

 

"Don't tell me you don't know Park Chanyeol? JSM Corporation's heir? Don’t tell me you've never seen the two of them together. Park almost never lets Kyungsoo out of his sight.”

 

“Umm…”

 

“You'll probably upset him if you try to get near Kyungsoo. They're basically attached to the hip." 

 

"Are they together?" 

 

"Not officially. I don't think Kyungsoo realizes, but Park is in love with him or something." 

 

"Eh???" 

 

"Yeah. Anyways, stay away from Do Kyungsoo. Park would probably beat you up, even if you're a girl. I heard he single-handedly beat up three guys in a fight."

 

The guy’s friend suddenly jumped in. "It was actually five, but don't ask me how I know." 

 

"I know you know, because you were one of the guys who got beaten up by him, punk! You’re lucky your ass didn’t get kicked out of this school,” the guy scolded his friend. Then he turned back to the girl, “Anyways, even if he doesn't beat you up, he'd probably get his dad to put your family company out of business. No matter how powerful you are, JSM is even more powerful. Trust me on that." 

 

The girl gasped as Chanyeol suddenly appeared next to Kyungsoo. She and the upperclassmen watched as the two of them exchanged smiles and a few words. Kyungsoo finally gathered everything from his locker and closed it. They made their way down the hall with everyone's eyes lowkey trained on them. 

 

Anyone could tell that Chanyeol hovered over Kyungsoo protectively — everyone but Kyungsoo himself. The younger was so innocent that he thought Chanyeol’s arm slung around his shoulder was because the taller was using him as support due to being too lazy to stand up straight.

 

Everyone but Kyungsoo knew that Chanyeol was in love with him.

 

Over the years, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol developed their own little safety bubble where they ignored what people said. It was as if Chanyeol was reverting Kyungsoo into an oblivious and naive boy who wouldn't hear the rumors people were saying about them. At the same time, Kyungsoo was still too traumatized by the bullies to open up to anyone in the school — not that anyone wanted to get past through Chanyeol to Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol saw Jinah up ahead, walking the opposite direction as them. Kyungsoo raised his hand to say hi, but she ignored him and even aggressively bumped shoulders with him. It seemed on purpose, and she continued to walk away.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Chanyeol asked, alarmed. He let go of Kyungsoo’s shoulder to turn around to see where Jinah was going. “Hey—” 

 

“No, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo pleaded, tugging on the older’s sleeve. “Don't start anything.”

 

“What's up with her?” Chanyeol demanded to know with a disgusted face.

 

“Jinah is suddenly ignoring me,” Kyungsoo told Chanyeol. “I think she's mad at me, but I don't know what I did. She won't hang out with me or talk to me anymore.”

 

Unexpectedly, a huge smile spread across Chanyeol’s face. “GOOD RIDDANCE! She's been a leech for the past two years!” 

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “That's not very nice. She's our friend. You're always so mean to her.”

 

“I never liked her. Never will,” Chanyeol said stubbornly.

 

Kyungsoo only shook his head and continued walking, but an idea struck his head. “Hey, Chanyeol. Why don’t we just hang out, the two of us? We haven’t done anything outside of the mansion in a while, and last time, I saw how much you sulked when Jinah came with us.” 

 

Chanyeol’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Jinah, out of the picture? Only us two?”

 

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded. “I feel bad for leaving her out, but…” he trailed off and shrugged. 

 

Chanyeol laughed and said, “Don’t feel bad! You were my best friend first!” 

 

Kyungsoo smiled. “I have an idea of what I want to do. We just have to find a good day.” 

 

“Okay, deal,” Chanyeol said with a small smile. 

  
  
  


“So where do you want to go first?”

 

Chanyeol shrugged. He was just scolded by his father and he almost didn’t get to leave the house. His attitude was a little down, but he didn’t want Kyungsoo to know. They’ve been planning this for weeks and he didn’t want to ruin it for him. “Up to you. You're the one who wanted to come.” 

 

Kyungsoo frowned and the chaebol immediately felt guilty. “Did you not want to come?”

 

“No, no, that's not what I meant at all,” Chanyeol immediately denied. “Of course I want to do this kind of stuff with you, but I'm just gonna follow what you do.” 

 

“You don't seem that excited,” Kyungsoo muttered sadly.

 

“Hey, hey,” Chanyeol scolded while taking hold of his friend’s face with two hands, trapping his friend’s cheeks in between his palms. “You know that I love being with you. It doesn’t matter what we do. I will enjoy every second spent with you.”  

 

Kyungsoo puffed out his cheeks in a playful pout before smiling again. “That makes me feel a little better.” 

 

Chanyeol let go of Kyungsoo’s face and they continued walking. 

 

The cold winter air stung a little, but it wasn’t unbearable enough to want to stay indoors. It was winter break, so Kyungsoo wanted to find time to hang out with Chanyeol outside of the mansion. He told the chaebol to meet him outside on the streets, where all the convenience stores and street food carts were situated, as opposed to the usual rows of skyscrapers they see in the city. 

 

“Do you have something in mind that you want to do?” Chanyeol asked. 

 

“Of course,” Kyungsoo replied. “I just wanted to see if you wanted to do anything first.” 

 

Chanyeol just kept following silently as he trailed Kyungsoo’s steps to the first food stand. “Are we here to eat?” 

 

Kyungsoo beamed at him. “Yup! You’ve never had street food before, right?” 

 

“No…” Chanyeol answered cautiously.

 

“Well, today is your lucky day!” Kyungsoo exclaimed. He turned to the vendor and asked, pointing at the odeng, “Please give me two of these!” They were handed their food and Kyungsoo paid. He handed Chanyeol a stick and began eating.

 

Chanyeol watched as if he's never seen the concept of eating before. He took one more look at his food before biting into it.

 

“How is it? It's good right?” Kyungsoo happily asked as Chanyeol’s face lit up. 

 

Chanyeol didn't even answer and just continued eating. Kyungsoo laughed and started walking away from the food stand.

 

The streets were lit with Christmas lights all around. Chanyeol was never one to step out of his house, so he’s never seen anything so festively decorated. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, has memories of walking down the sparkling streets with his mom and dad. He felt it would be really nice to experience something like this with Chanyeol. They walked all around the winter village, taking pictures next to nutcracker figures and huge snowflake decorations. As they walked further into town, something caught Chanyeol’s eyes above the roofs of the buildings.

 

“Wow, Kyungsoo, look at the lights on that Christmas tree!” 

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” 

 

“Yeah, and it’s huge! Are we going closer to it?” 

 

“Mhm,” Kyungsoo answered. 

 

As they reached the front of the tree, Chanyeol stared at it in awe, never having seen anything like it before. After a moment, Kyungsoo tapped Chanyeol on the shoulder, prompting the taller to lean down a little. 

 

“Let’s make a wish together,” Kyungsoo suggested. “Close your eyes and just say what you want.” 

 

Chanyeol watched Kyungsoo to see what he was going to do. The younger faced the tree, clasped his hands together, and closed his eyes, so the chaebol decided to follow and do the same. He didn't even have to think long and hard about what he wanted to wish for.

 

_ ‘I wish…  _

 

_ I wish Kyungsoo won’t ever get hurt again.  _

 

_ I wish he would continue to show his beautiful smile to me every single day. _

 

_ And…  _

 

_ I wish Kyungsoo would stay by my side forever.’ _

 

Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes to peek over at Kyungsoo — his eyes were still closed and his hands were still clasped together as he was earnestly making a wish. 

 

Kyungsoo looked so beautiful as he glowed underneath the Christmas lights.

 

The light from the Christmas tree struck Kyungsoo’s face, illuminating his features more prominently for Chanyeol to see. His eyelashes fell softly over his closed eyes, the wide and curious innocent eyes that Chanyeol always admired. He could see the rosy blush on Kyungsoo’s cheeks from the cold and his heart shaped lips never seemed more appealing to him than ever before.

 

Chanyeol realized he was falling even deeper. It was at this moment that he really felt the need to tell Kyungsoo exactly the way he felt for him. 

 

_ ‘I’m going to tell him, I’m going to let him know my feelings for him…’  _

 

He really was about to, but Kyungsoo finally opened his eyes and looked over at his friend. Chanyeol saw his eyes suddenly widen. 

 

“Chanyeol, are you cold? You’re shivering!!” 

 

Chanyeol didn’t even realize that he was trembling from the chilly weather, because he was too busy being mesmerized by Kyungsoo. 

 

“Um, not really,” he lied, just as another gust of wind made him shake even more.

 

“Your teeth are chattering, you liar,” Kyungsoo scolded. “Why are you even wearing this kind of scarf?” the younger asked, taking the end of Chanyeol’s scarf as if to show it to his face.

 

“My father told me to wear these kind of clothes whenever I go out,” Chanyeol replied. “He said it's to take care of the appearance of the company. Even if this scarf isn't warm, it's an expensive brand.”

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but frown at Chanyeol’s words. “Follow me,” he said, taking Chanyeol’s hand and walking away from the tree, effectively pulling him along. 

 

Chanyeol wasn’t really focused on the fact that Kyungsoo was just dragging him around, but on how Kyungsoo was  _ holding his hand. _ He didn’t even realize that he was being dragged to a nearby convenience store. He snapped out of it once Kyungsoo let go of his hand.

 

“Wait out here.” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“I’m gonna go inside for something, so just stay outside,” Kyungsoo told him. 

 

“You just said that I’m shivering and to not wear this kind of clothing, but you’re gonna continue to leave me out here in the cold?” 

 

Without hesitation, Kyungsoo nodded, “Yup, don’t follow me into the store. You're not allowed to see what I'm going to buy, so don't even try peeking through the window.” With that said, Kyungsoo went inside. 

 

Chanyeol waited outside like an obedient puppy with its ears hanging low and tail drooping down. When Kyungsoo finally came out after a few minutes, Chanyeol immediately stood up straight — it’s as if the puppy would be wagging its tail as its owner came back. 

 

He tried looking inside the plastic bag that Kyungsoo was holding, but the younger immediately snatched it away so that he wouldn’t be able to see. “I said you’re not allowed to see what I bought.” 

 

“Whyyyy,” Chanyeol whined. 

 

“It’s a surprise,” Kyungsoo answered curtly. 

 

Chanyeol suddenly brightened up. “Is it for me?” 

 

Kyungsoo shrugged, causing Chanyeol to slump a little again. “Aw, you’ll find out some time later,” Kyungsoo tried comforting his best friend. “Do you wanna go home now? It’s getting late.” 

 

“Uhh, sure, but I forgot to tell you something earlier…” Chanyeol confessed. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“I…” Chanyeol started to say. 

 

_ I like you. I like you a lot. Not in a friend way. I like you to the point where I want you to always be by my side. I like you so so much. _

 

Kyungsoo was looking at Chanyeol with his innocent and expectant eyes. 

 

“I… got in an argument with my father, so he told Mr. Shin not to pick us up.” 

 

“Oh…” Kyungsoo answered. “That’s okay, we can just take the bus!” 

 

“I’m sorry,”  _ that I couldn’t tell you. I’m sorry I don’t have the guts to confess my feelings for you.  _ Chanyeol’s expression was visibly upset, but Kyungsoo laughed it off. 

 

“What are you apologizing for? Taking public transportation is not a big deal,” Kyungsoo said, shrugging. 

 

The two of them walked to a bus stop and waited until a bus came. It was empty, so they decided to sit next to each other in the middle; Kyungsoo took a window seat, while Chanyeol took the aisle seat. 

 

“I can lay my head on your shoulder, right?” Chanyeol suddenly asked Kyungsoo. 

 

“Yeah, of course. Are you tired?” the younger asked. 

 

“Just a little,” Chanyeol answered. “We did a lot of walking today. But I’m still gonna make sure that you get home safely, you know.” 

 

“Do  _ you  _ even know how to get back home?” Kyungsoo teased.

 

“Of course I do!” 

 

“Okay,” the younger said. “I just don't want you to be roaming around at 3 AM, still wondering how to get home.”

 

“You'll just come get me if that happens.” 

 

Chanyeol finally leaned his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, while the younger looked out the window of the bus. Chanyeol closed his eyes and thought about how comfortable leaning on Kyungsoo’s shoulder was, as the engine of the bus rumbled on into the night.


	8. X Vulcan

“Oh, you just got home?” 

 

“Mhm.” 

 

“What’s that you got there?” 

 

“Yarn and knitting supplies.” 

 

“You know how to knit?” 

 

“No, but I’m determined to learn.” 

 

“What? So sudden… Why, out of nowhere?” 

 

“I’m gonna make a scarf. I know someone who could use some extra warmth.”


	9. Liliflora

It was one of those days where Chanyeol was summoned into his father’s office. He hasn’t seen his father for two weeks — he hasn’t even realized it’s been that long. Growing up as a lonely child, Chanyeol learned not to miss his father too much, to the point where he didn’t miss him at all. 

 

When he got to the study, he knocked on the door three times, and entered the study when he heard a faint, “Come in.” He closed the door, walked inside, and bowed to greet his father. 

 

“Mr. Shin said you summoned me, Father.”

 

“Yes, Chanyeol, sit down,” Mr. Park replied and gestured toward the seat in front of his desk. “I have some things to discuss with you.” 

 

The son obliged and made his way towards the chair. As he approached the desk, he eyed the cup that he gifted, wishing more than ever that it was buried with his mother instead of sitting at his father’s desk. 

 

“This Saturday, I’m going to be holding a board meeting, and I want you to come. Many of the directors and executives want to meet you and it would be in our best interest if you came. Seeing the prospective successor of this company in the years to come will attract more investors.” 

 

“This… Saturday?” Chanyeol asked, a little hesitant.

 

“Is there a problem?” Mr. Park asked with his eyebrows raised.

 

Chanyeol thought that maybe, this one time, his father could be understanding. He thought that maybe there wouldn’t be an argument this time, maybe he’d realize how important this was to him compared to some monthly board meeting. 

 

Yes, there’s a little conflict,” Chanyeol answered unsurely. “Father, is it alright if I come to next month’s meeting? Kyungsoo and I already have something important planned on Saturday.”

 

“You—” Chanyeol’s father started, already looking as if he were going to explode. “Cancel it! You are to come to this meeting, no exceptions!” 

 

“But this is a one time thing; Kyu—” 

 

“That’s it! I’ve had enough of your insolence!” Chanyeol’s father roared, standing up. “I’m sending you to study abroad!”

 

“What?” Chanyeol shot up in disbelief. “You can’t just do that! I have a life here in Korea! You can’t just randomly send me away!” 

 

“I can and I will!” 

 

“Just because I can’t attend this one board meeting?” Chanyeol asked incredulously. 

 

“You’ve been spending too much time with that boy!! These past few years, I was fine with it, because I knew you didn’t know how to make friends, but you’ve taken it too far! You are missing meetings and negotiations for that  _ boy _ !” Mr. Park spat the last word. “This Saturday would not have been the first time! Every time you deliberately go against my orders, it’s for him! If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were in love with him!! I will not tolerate such a thing, because you will be married to a woman and you will produce an heir to this company one day! Your grandfather, great-grandfather, and the founder must be turning in their graves right now. I didn’t ask for a  _ faggot _ son, so you better stop this foolishness before I make you leave  _ tomorrow. _ Right now, I’m giving you a couple of months. You can get a better education and you won’t have any  _ distractions.  _ Maybe you’ll even have time to reflect on your wrongdoings.”

 

Chanyeol was too stunned for words. He has never openly spoken about his feelings for Kyungsoo, but he felt so violated by his father’s words. Even though, in this moment, he was terrified of his father, he knew he had to fight for his right to stay. “You—you still can’t make me leave…” 

 

“When you first brought that boy into our house, you told me you're willing to take full responsibility and face the consequences. This is your punishment! Either you study abroad, or I ruin Kyungsoo and his father’s lives — starting with firing the father from his job, blacklisting him everywhere from getting any other available job, and letting admissions committees from all colleges know not to accept Do Kyungsoo—” 

 

“Why? Why are you doing this?!” Chanyeol screamed out, hot tears running down his face now. 

 

“You’re going to the States, and that’s final.”

  
  
  


Kyungsoo was putting away some of his books into his locker and gathering the ones he needed for after lunch. Chanyeol wanted to meet up with him at his locker, because he didn’t want to go to the cafeteria today. Kyungsoo found the request odd, but he went along with it anyway.

 

“Hey.” Kyungsoo turned around to see Chanyeol, whose face morphed into one of worry and concern. “Kyungsoo, what happened to your face?”

 

The younger touched the left side of his own face before flinching in pain. “Right, I got hit by a basketball during gym.” 

 

“Are you serious? How did that happen?” 

 

“I was watching people play when the basketball bounced off the rim towards my direction. I wasn’t quick enough to dodge.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. “Be careful… Do you want to go get ice from the nurse?” 

 

Kyungsoo only shook his head. “You said you wanted to go to the stairwell. If we go to the nurse, we probably won’t have that much time left.” 

 

The older nodded and gestured that they should get going. Kyungsoo gathered the last of his things and shut his locker. They walked up three flights of stairs to get to this special spot, where other students didn’t really go. It was the spot on the staircase right before the rooftop — it was too cold to go outside, so Chanyeol settled for this spot instead. They sat down and Kyungsoo took out some sandwiches that he managed the grab from the cafeteria earlier on in the day. 

 

“Honestly, I have something to tell you,” Chanyeol admitted once they were settled down. “I didn’t want to tell you in the cafeteria, because it’s pretty important.”

 

Kyungsoo seemed reluctant to face him at first, but he eventually looked Chanyeol in the eye. “What is it?”

 

“I’m… I’m going to study abroad,” Chanyeol confessed. “My father is forcing me to go to the States during mid-winter break.”

 

Chanyeol searched Kyungsoo’s face for any reaction of panic or shock, but he got the complete opposite. Kyungsoo’s expression seemed serene, accepting almost. 

 

“You don’t seem surprised,” Chanyeol stated in a hurt tone.

 

Kyungsoo only gave him a pained smile. “Study abroad is a great opportunity, Chanyeol. I’m sure you’ll learn a lot.”

 

“I don’t think you understand. I might not be coming back for years. It’s not like a one or two week thing.” 

 

“I know.”

 

“And you’re okay with this?”

 

“It’s something we probably can’t change, since it’s your father’s orders, right?”

 

“I’m leaving before the school year ends,” Chanyeol argued, as if trying to get Kyungsoo to realize something important. “I won’t even get to graduate with you.”

 

“The only thing we can do is make the best of the time we have left together.” 

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel let down by that response, but there was one more thing on his mind.

 

_ His feelings for Kyungsoo. _

 

This whole time, he’s been so conflicted. Kyungsoo was his only friend, so he had no one to disclose his feelings to and kept it to himself the whole time. He didn’t want to ruin his friendship with Kyungsoo, but at the same time, he wanted Kyungsoo to know.

 

He wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him so, so badly — but Kyungsoo’s reaction killed him inside. It made him realize maybe Kyungsoo really didn’t like him back. If Kyungsoo had any feelings for him, would he have reacted calmly to news like that? 

 

Maybe Chanyeol didn’t deserve to let Kyungsoo know. He wasn’t worthy of confessing his feelings. Maybe he shouldn’t have felt this way for Kyungsoo in the first place. 

 

He was leaving soon anyway. Maybe it wasn’t worth telling Kyungsoo at all. He couldn’t just drop a bomb on Kyungsoo and then leave; it would be unfair to him. 

 

What else could he do? At this point, it was pointless and unnecessary to tell him.  

 

The rest of the period went by in awkward silence. Chanyeol couldn’t bring himself to talk anymore, extremely disheartened by his own news. The more he thought about leaving, the more he thought about Kyungsoo’s reaction; and the more he thought about his unconfessed feelings, the more deeply wounded he felt his heart become. 

  
  
  


“Chanyeol is leaving for the States.” 

 

Kim Jongin shot up from his lying down position on Kyungsoo’s bed. “What?! Really? Why?” he exclaimed as he looked over the edge of the bed to where Kyungsoo was sitting on the floor. 

 

Kyungsoo only continued knitting, with his back resting against the side of his bed. He didn’t look up at Jongin when he said, “His father is making him study there. There’s probably better schooling in America.” 

 

Jongin paused for a second to think of what to say. Surely, Kyungsoo seems way too calm about this. “What are you gonna do?” 

 

“The only thing I can do is hurry up and finish this scarf…”

 

“You don’t feel sad?”

 

“Of course I feel sad. It makes me upset every time I have to think about it,” Kyungsoo answered, “Chanyeol is not that great at making friends, so I worry about him being alone in a foreign country.” 

 

“He has tons of money,” Jongin scoffed. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.” 

 

Kyungsoo shook his head and finally put his knitting materials down. “Knowing Chanyeol, he's the type of person who couldn't care less about money. He might seem cold and cruel on the outside, but he actually craves love and warmth, since he doesn't have a family to provide him with that. I really need to finish this scarf, so that he can take it there with him…” 

 

Jongin let the weight of Kyungsoo’s words sink in. He was too stunned to come up with something to say back. 

 

Kyungsoo stood up and looked over at something on his bed. 

 

“It’s really broken now…” 

 

“Huh? What is?” Jongin asked, trying to look over his own shoulder at what Kyungsoo was looking at. 

 

The older reached over Jongin and got a hold of the doll that Chanyeol gave him a long time ago. It looked very old and worn out, and there were some parts that were no longer salvageable. 

 

The stitching on the back of the doll’s head was ripped open with the stuffing almost coming out, and the doll’s button eyes had basically fallen off. Kyungsoo still refused to ask Chanyeol to fix the doll for him, because he didn’t want him to get the wrong idea that he neglected the doll. He was also too busy trying to knit the scarf, so he couldn’t really find the time to learn how to sew.

 

“It’s destroyed,” Jongin said. “You should just throw it out at this point.”

 

“No!” Kyungsoo exclaimed defensively. “I just need to find time to fix it… I’m not going to throw it away. I’ve already told you how important this doll is to me.”

 

Jongin only watched as Kyungsoo sat back down on the floor and picked up his knitting materials again. By the time Jongin left a few hours later, Kyungsoo was still knitting. 

  
  
  


It was the last day Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had together. Instead of doing something fun and flashy, they decided to stay in the comfort of Chanyeol's room and in each other's company. Time flew by too fast for them, since they decided to talk about memories. They were in the last hour before Kyungsoo had to leave for home.

 

"Remember when you offered me swimming lessons and then saved me from drowning?"

 

"Yes, but we don't speak of that. That's a terrible memory," Kyungsoo berated. "Remember when you gave me a piggyback ride on your birthday?"

 

"Of course. I also gave you one after beating up all those bastards," Chanyeol said, referring to the bullies. "Remember when we played hide-and-seek for the first time and you got lost in my house?"

 

"Yeah, but you eventually found me," Kyungsoo answered with a smile.

 

Chanyeol had to restrain himself the whole evening from holding onto Kyungsoo, clinging onto him as if that would stop everyone from making him leave the next day. He wanted the warmth, comfort, and reassurance that came from holding onto the only person he truly loved in his life.

 

"You can't just sleep over and come with me tomorrow?"

 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips and shook his head. "I told you, my dad and I have to go somewhere in the morning. Also, you know your dad never lets me stay overnight."

 

"Tonight should be an exception, but I guess since you have something in the morning, it would be a little out of the way and too inconvenient for your dad..." 

 

"Don't worry, Chanyeol. I'll be there tomorrow," Kyungsoo assured him.

 

"You have to promise," Chanyeol told him. "I know we have this unsaid thing where we usually don't make promises, but you have to promise this time."

 

Kyungsoo smiled at what an insecure kid Chanyeol was being, but he also felt a little sad that Chanyeol was panicking without the reassurance. “I promise, Chanyeol. I’ll be there to send you off tomorrow.”

 

“You have to be there,” Chanyeol insisted. “I have something important to tell you.” 

 

“If it’s important, tell me now?” Kyungsoo asked. 

 

Chanyeol vehemently shook his head. “You have to be there tomorrow.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed, not knowing what else he could say to calm Chanyeol down. “I promise I’ll be there. I won’t even think about being late. You’re not allowed to get on that flight without seeing me one last time,” Kyungsoo joked. 

 

Chanyeol cracked a little smile before his expression showed his insecurity again. “Will you miss me?” 

 

Kyungsoo’s face contorted with thought of the question. “If I were to be honest, I try not to think about that stuff. I’d probably try to keep myself busy before realizing you’re halfway across the world. I’m sure we’ll still talk, right? There’s messaging and video chatting. I’m sure we’ll talk so much that we won’t even end up missing each other.” 

 

“That does not make me feel better,” Chanyeol deadpanned. 

 

The younger gave him a small smile. “Then what will make you feel better?” 

 

Chanyeol thought for a bit, then turned back to Kyungsoo. “Can you sing for me? Just before you go home?” 

 

Kyungsoo nodded and cleared his throat. Chanyeol lied back down on his bed, with his head on the younger’s thigh. Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo began singing:

 

_ ♬ When mommy goes to the island's shadow _

_ To pick oysters _

_ The baby stays alone and watches the house _

_ He lays down at the ocean's lullaby _

_ And slowly falls asleep _

 

_ The child is sleeping soundly _

_ But the mother’s heart gets anxious at the noisy cries of the seagulls _

_ She balances the half-filled basket on her head _

_ And dashes home in the sand ♬ _

 

“I don’t want you to leave,” Chanyeol said with tears in his eyes. “I don’t want to leave.” 

 

Kyungsoo reached out his hands to wipe them away and said, “If fate is on our side, we’ll see each other again soon.” 

  
  
  


The car door was opened for Chanyeol and he swiftly stepped out into the brisk, cold-cutting air. He walked around to the back of the trunk where his luggage was being taken out. 

 

“Here you go, Young Master,” Mr. Shin said, handing over one small carry-on suitcase. “I’ll take care of the rest. Just wait for me by the entrance and we can fall in line soon.” 

 

Chanyeol nodded and said, “Thank you, Mr. Shin.” He turned around before he could see the butler’s shocked face, still not used to Chanyeol being nice and polite. The chaebol walked into the airport terminal and waited for the butler to finish dealing with all the luggage. Then he followed Mr. Shin around the airport, while the butler took care of checking-in the luggage and going through the security checking process. 

 

The whole time, Chanyeol’s mind was running in circles. Every plan his father had for him was becoming too real and it was happening too fast. Chanyeol thought he’d be okay with it, but he realized he wouldn’t be — not without Kyungsoo. 

 

He was also very nervous about finally telling Kyungsoo about his feelings. It was a last minute change of mind, but he decided that his best friend should know how he feels. They were best friends — there should be no secrets between them. 

 

As they moved throughout the airport, Chanyeol couldn’t help but grow jittery since Kyungsoo hasn’t shown up yet.

 

_ ‘Where is he? He should be coming soon. He promised he was coming to say goodbye.’  _

 

When they finally settled down in the waiting area, Chanyeol opened his phone and saw there were no messages. If Kyungsoo didn’t message him, then he should still be coming, right? That was the plan, and it was a promise. 

 

It wasn’t even just a normal promise — it was their first promise. 

 

_ Message To Do Kyungsoo _

_ Do Kyungsoo… where are you? _

 

_ Message To Do Kyungsoo _

_ I’m leaving soon, you have to show up!!! _

 

_ Message To Do Kyungsoo _

_ You’re on your way, right? _

 

_ Message To Do Kyungsoo _

_ Hey, did something happen??? _

 

_ Message To Do Kyungsoo _

_ Why aren't you replying? You're not actually not going to show up, right??? _

 

Chanyeol waited and waited for a reply, but with each passing minute, he became more anxious. Was Kyungsoo really not going to come? 

 

He  _ had _ to come. This was the last time they were going to see each other face-to-face until who knows when… 

 

And Chanyeol really wanted to hug him and hold him at least one more time.

 

He didn’t realize how much time he was spending just staring at his phone until Mr. Shin tapped him on the shoulder and shook him out of his thoughts.

 

“Come, Young Master. It’s time to board the plane.” 

 

Chanyeol unlocked his phone for the one millionth time, then gave the entrance one final long-lasting look. He didn’t see Kyungsoo rushing over to say goodbye like he imagined — his best friend was nowhere in sight. 

 

“This is the final boarding call for passengers booked on flight KE081 to New York — JFK Airport. Last call.” 

 

_ I will get off the plane if you just tell me to do so, I need to see you one last time. _

 

_ Just one glimpse of you, Do Kyungsoo, and I can leave in peace, please. _

 

_ Please… _

 

But he was nowhere in sight.

 

Chanyeol had second thoughts of running out of the boarding gate and getting into a taxi and driving to who knows where Kyungsoo was —

 

— but dismay and sadness weighed him down and he could only feel himself being pushed along towards the gangway by Mr. Shin.

 

Disappointed, Chanyeol turned around and made his way towards the plane.


	10. X Soulangeana

“Hey, have you heard about the scandal that JSM’s Park Chanyeol was involved in? The one that the company forced the press to bury immediately?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“A few years ago, he had a classmate in high school named Do Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo was a senior on a scholarship, but when Park Chanyeol went abroad, he dropped out without a word. Everyone thought he went overseas with Chanyeol because, you know, he was known as a  _ doenjang _ . Then, news came out that Do Kyungsoo never followed him to the States after all — he just… disappeared… 

 

“And after that, Park Chanyeol’s engagement to his fiance was announced. The three were all classmates, but everyone thought Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had a thing… I guess the two of them were just friends and it was the other way around.”

 

“Oh, I heard a little about that. Word has it that his fiance is so in love with him, it’s as if it’s an obsession.”

 

“I mean due to them getting engaged, I thought they were sweethearts in high school or something, but there’s another rumor going around that Park Chanyeol hates her guts; that they’re only getting married for business; that he’s only going along with it because it’s his father’s orders. I’m not surprised that they got engaged after high school — that was around the time he become devoid of any emotion.” 

 

“Oh yeah, I’ve heard a bit about Park’s personality… Chanyeol was cold hearted even before, but now he’s just cruel… It’s as if he doesn’t even have a heart anymore… Damn, why is he like that now?” 

 

“No one really knows. People think it has something to do with Do Kyungsoo’s disappearance.”

 

“Wait, so Do Kyungsoo didn’t finish high school?”

 

“Nope.” 

 

“Then what happened to him? Where is he now?”

 

“No one knows.” 


	11. Marillyn

6 years later…  

 

_ One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven... _

 

Kyungsoo knew he passed the gate to the backyard already. He reached out his hand to his right side and felt around the table for the watering can. Jongin fills it to the brim for him every morning before he leaves for work. The hose is attached to the wall nearby, just two steps away if he ever needed to refill the can.

 

Once he got ahold of it, he continued to walk forward. 

 

 _One, two, three, turn to the left._ _Those are the hydrangeas_. 

 

_ Sidestep to the right. Those are the tulips. _

 

_ A few more steps to the right. Marigolds, lilies, and daisies… _

 

Kyungsoo made sure to slowly move his arm around so that they would all get water. Jongin told him that  _ all _ the flowers were healthily watered and none of them were ever missed. Jongin wouldn't lie to him, right? He's said that the garden was vibrant, lively, and beautiful. None of the flowers were dead or withered. 

 

Kyungsoo moved a couple more steps to the right.  _ That is the magnolia tree.  _

 

Jongin told him how magnolias were his favorite flowers before. He told him how his father was a gardener and taught him that magnolias symbolize perseverance and dignity and is associated with the force of life. Kyungsoo’s favorite magnolias were white because they stood for perfection and purity. 

 

Jongin told him how Kyungsoo’s father made sure that while Kyungsoo was growing up, they had a white magnolia tree in their garden because it was Kyungsoo’s mother’s favorite, too. It had always been the only tree in their garden. It was only right that Jongin had a magnolia tree grown in their backyard here for Kyungsoo to take care of. Every time he watered the tree and cared for it, it made him feel a connection to the father he couldn't remember.

 

When Kyungsoo was finished watering the rest of the flowers in the small garden, he counted his steps again and made his way to the table near the gate. He set his now empty watering can on it, stepped out of the backyard, then closed the gate. 

 

_ One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…  _

 

He knew he reached the stairs that led to the side door, so he counted how many steps he had to go up.  _ One, two, three, four, five. _

 

He felt around for the handle, opened the door, stepped inside, then locked the door closed.

 

“Ahjumma, I finished watering the plants!” 

 

“Okay, good job, Soo-ya!!” Jongin’s mom shouted back from the kitchen. 

 

Kyungsoo smiled, then counted his steps towards the living room. He heard the news already running, so he figured he could just sit on the couch and listen to any updates going on. He took his seat without bumping into anything and began listening. 

 

_ “Team Korea has just grabbed two more medals in women's archery. Chang Hyejin has won her second gold at this year's Olympics in the women's individual archery event. This adds up and totals South Korea’s gold medal count to five! Congrats to Miss Chang Hyejin!  _

 

_ Now taking a step away from sports news, we have an update on one of South Korea’s biggest and most powerful companies.  _

 

_ JSM Corporation’s heir Park Chanyeol has just completed his accelerated studies in the States and has returned to Korea just yesterday. Stepping foot onto company grounds, he seems ready to take on any task given to him by—”  _

 

Suddenly, the news cut off as the TV was turned off. 

 

“I was listening to that,” Kyungsoo pouted. “Jongin, please put it back on.” 

 

For a moment, it was silent. Then, he spoke, “I will never understand how you always know that it’s me.” 

 

Kyungsoo smiled, already knowing that he guessed right. “Who else would it be?”

 

“I don't know, my mom?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head at Jongin’s ridiculous answer. “You’re back for lunch?” 

 

“Mhm, so come and eat.” Kyungsoo felt a hand holding onto his, so he got up and let Jongin lead him into the kitchen. 

 

Kyungsoo can taste, smell, and hear, but he mostly feels. He felt around for the chair, so he knows where to sit on it. He felt around for his chopsticks, so he could pick them up and start eating. He felt around for his cup of water, so he knows where it is when he wants to take a drink.

 

“Kimchi radish, twelve to three o’clock. Rice, three to six o’clock. Fried tofu, six to nine, and namul, nine to twelve. Your clam and radish egg drop soup is to the right of the plate,” Jongin told him. 

 

But most of all, Kyungsoo felt grateful to Kim Jongin.

  
  
  


“Please get some iced tea for him.” 

 

“Yes, Madam.” 

 

The server walked away from the couple lying on two lounge chairs underneath the shade near the pool. While the man was fully clothed in a white button down and khakis, the woman was wearing a long, flowy beach skirt and a bikini top. 

 

The young man had sunglasses on, but his eyes were closed. While he was trying to relax, she kept looking at him, waiting for him to look back at her. The server came back with the iced tea, setting it down on a small table next to their lounge chairs. 

 

“I got a drink for you, now why don’t you pay attention to me?” 

 

The guy turned to the woman, lifted down the sunglasses from his eyes, and smirked. “Asking my workers to get my drink, instead of getting it for me yourself, warrants my attention?” 

 

She nodded. 

 

“Well, okay. How much do you love me?” 

 

“Chanyeol, you know I love you so much. I’m not your fiance for no reason.” 

 

“Okay then. Do you… love me enough to scale the Namsan Tower with just suction cups?” Chanyeol asked. “No ropes to hold you up or any equipment to save you from falling?” 

 

“Of course,” the woman replied without hesitation.  

 

“Do you love me enough to… swim in the middle of the ocean, blindfolded? In shark-infested waters?”

 

“Yes,” she answered, not putting much thought into her answer once again.

 

“Do you love me enough to fly a jet around the world?”

 

“Would the question have the same meaning if I knew how to fly a jet?” the woman challenged.

 

“I’ve known you for nine or ten years, and I  _ know _ you’re not certified to fly a jet,” Chanyeol replied snidely. 

 

“You’re right,” the woman sassily ceded, “but I would still do it if you told me to.” 

 

“And lastly, do you love me enough to grab an egg from a poisonous snake’s nest? No gloves or anything to protect you?”

 

“I would do it for you.”

 

Chanyeol removed his sunglasses, looked her straight in the eye, and smiled smugly. “Would you really?” 

 

The woman nodded earnestly. 

 

“Alright,” Chanyeol said, getting up from the lounge chair. “Let’s see how far you’re willing to go.” 

 

The woman looked confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, you said you’d do all of those things for me, right? Let’s see if you really mean it.” 

 

Her eyes visibly widened as she tensed up. “What are you going to do to me?” 

 

Chanyeol slipped on his sandals and grabbed her by the wrist. He roughly pulled her off her chair and started walking away from the shade. 

 

“Chanyeol, where are you taking me?!” 

 

“You’ll see.” 

 

He dragged her past the pool and through the garden, until they reached a familiar open space with a huge tree. Chanyeol stopped and let go of the woman’s wrist. 

 

“You see that tree over there?” he asked her as she rubbed her wrists from being manhandled. She nodded in response, so he continued. “At the base of the tree, there is a hole in the ground. It is surrounded by the tree’s roots and it actually shows the bottom of the tree a little.

 

“It is the den of a poisonous snake.” 

 

The woman’s eyes lit up with fear and realization as she figured out where this was going. 

 

“Why do you look so panicked? You said you would do it for me.” 

 

“W-wait, Chanyeol,” the woman stuttered. “D-do you need this particular egg for s-something? I can get it from somewhere else, y-you know, like by contacting c-certain p-people.”

 

“I need it for you to prove your love to me.”

 

“But this is a little t-too s-soon. I-I didn’t even get to say g-goodbye to my any of my friends and my parents, you know, just in case.” 

 

“You didn’t tell them that you loved them this morning?” Chanyeol pouted unsympathetically. “That’s a shame. Now go on.” 

 

He gave her a little nudge, which pushed her towards the tree. Chanyeol didn’t know why she was shaking so much since she was nowhere near the tree, but maybe she had an intense fear of snakes. He didn’t know and he didn’t care; she shouldn’t have agreed to something she wouldn’t do. 

 

She was inching her way towards the tree, though she was still about ten feet away from it. 

 

“Hurry up!” Chanyeol snapped, causing the woman to flinch. 

 

She managed to draw closer and closer to the den after a few painful seconds. Chanyeol was growing more and more impatient, because she was taking such a long time. 

 

The woman refused to look inside the hole. She outstretched her violently shaking hand slowly, slowly, slowly… 

 

“AH!” she screamed, quickly withdrawing her hand and stumbling back. She clumsily stood back up and ran to Chanyeol, clinging onto him tightly. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t! Don’t make me do it, Chanyeol, please!” 

 

Chanyeol looked at her in disgust before pushing her off. Then, he took her by the wrist and hauled her back to the tree. 

 

“NO!! Chanyeol, stop!! Don’t let me go near it!!” she protested, near tears now. 

 

Chanyeol only rolled his eyes and threw her on the ground near the den, causing her to scream. “Look inside for yourself. There’s nothing there.”  

 

Her tear-stricken face seemed more curious than scared now, and she took a peek inside the hole. There really was nothing inside. 

 

“That snake was exterminated after biting someone. It wasn’t even poisonous. I made this person do the same thing I made you do, Jinah; the difference was that he had no regrets of dying. The difference was that he wasn’t afraid at all.

 

“It was over 16 years ago, but I clearly remember it like it was yesterday. I admired this person before he even pulled an egg out of there. He told me he had no last words because he had already told his father that he loved him that morning. He was willing to put everything on the line for the one he loved. Meanwhile, you say that you love me and would do almost anything for me. You say things that you don’t mean. You are the complete opposite of him. 

 

“Comparing you to him… I’m almost repulsed by how different you two are. Even if you say you love me and would do all those things for me, I don’t think I can ever bring myself to love you back.” 

 

Jinah was crying again, looking like the most pitiful creature on the ground. She hated this feeling… the feeling of losing to  _ this _ person. Even though Chanyeol didn’t know that she knew, she’s completely aware of who this person was. 

 

He looked her up and down one last time. “I don't know why you're wearing only that when we didn't even go into the pool,” he scoffed. “Go wash up and put on some clothes. I’m not in the mood to see you for the rest of the day.” 

 

Leaving her just like that, he walked away from her. 

 

Up ahead near the mansion, Chanyeol saw Mr. Shin watching how the whole scene unfolded. Chanyeol continued to walk, while the butler assumed pace beside him.

 

“Young Master… should I call someone for Madam…” 

 

“No,” Chanyeol replied firmly. “She needs to be left alone to repent.” 

 

Mr. Shin pursed his lips and nodded. “Your father has given your first company task. He wants you to go to Marado Island and settle with the fishery there. You are to pack tonight and leave tomorrow morning.” 

 

Chanyeol frowned. “I just came back home yesterday, he introduced me into the company today, and he already wants me to go away again tomorrow?”

 

“Unfortunately, yes.” 

 

“Will you be accompanying me?”

 

“Your father is in need of my assistance on his trip and trusts that you can handle this task on your own. I will try to head over when I finish my business, but it's not guaranteed. You will have a reliable staff that will insure that you get there safely.”

 

Chanyeol sighed, "Alright, then," before continuing to walk into the mansion.

  
  
  


It had been a long hour flight to Jeju and two-hour drive, and Chanyeol was finally on a ferry on his way to Marado. The car that he was driven in was parked on deck with his temporary driver waiting near it. Chanyeol was on the edge, looking out over the waters.

 

He had to admit that he enjoyed the fresh air in the early morning. The breeze that blew in his face felt cool and revitalizing as opposed to the air tainted by smoke and fog, which he breathed everyday while in the city. He could feel his head getting clearer and calmer with every breath he took. 

 

This was his first task given to him by his father, and this was the first time he’d be going somewhere alone. Almost all of his life, he was followed around and monitored by Mr. Jo or Mr. Shin under his father’s orders. Neither of them were here this time, and Chanyeol didn’t know if he should enjoy his freedom or worry about having to do something on his own for the first time in his life.

 

The view was beautiful and refreshing. The ferry was approaching closer and closer to the island. Chanyeol wasn’t feeling dread or nervousness at the thought of his first task as part of the company. The lack of feeling made him think about how much of his humanity he lost during the last six years. But something else crossed his mind.

 

_ He would have loved it here _ … Chanyeol thought. 

 

He usually didn’t allow himself to think of  _ that _ person, but the view caught him off-guard. Chanyeol cleared his throat and straightened up, as if someone caught him in the act and called him out for it. He strolled over to the driver who was going to take him to the island. 

 

“How much time until we arrive?” 

 

“A few minutes, sir. You can get in the car now. We’ll be disembarking soon.” 

 

Without a word, Chanyeol opened the back door of the car and sat inside. He checked his phone to see that he was finally getting a little service from the island and looked at anything he missed. 

 

_ Message from Jinah _

_ You’ve left me alone… you’ve abandoned me, what should I do? _

 

_ Message from Jinah _

_ How could you leave without saying goodbye? Do you hate me that much?! _

 

_ Message from Jinah _

_ I'm sorry for yesterday, but you shouldn't have done that to me!! _

 

_ Message from Jinah _

_ I’ve repented, Chanyeol-ah… I promise I won’t do it again…  _

 

_ Message from Jinah _

_ I miss you already, come back soon xxx I love you _

 

_ Message from Father _

_ Quickly settle down and visit the fishery as soon as possible. _

 

Chanyeol scoffed and thought,  _ ‘Crazy woman.’  _ He swiped at Jinah’s messages to clear them from his home screen, but replied to his father’s with an, “Okay.” 

 

The driver finally got in the car as the ferry came to a complete stop. “Young Master, we’ll be going straight to the place where you’ll be staying. I’ll wait outside while you settle down, and then I’ll take you to the fishery.” 

 

It was a really short drive to the small house Chanyeol was staying in. He settled down his things in about an hour or so before he hopped back into the car. He was given a map of the island, so that he knew where to eat and find food, where he could explore, and where he could find resources for his task. 

 

“After the meeting, bring me to this restaurant,” Chanyeol commanded the driver, who looked at where the chaebol was pointing on the map. 

 

“Yes, sir,” the driver complied, nodding and turning his attention back to the road. 

 

The meeting with the fishery went by smoothly. Chanyeol was taken on a tour to explore and familiarize himself with each part of the fishery and the shore it was located on. He met the president, who told him that he would not be meeting any of the divers today, but tomorrow instead. 

 

Chanyeol’s presence created an atmosphere of fear and discomfort. The only expression that all the workers saw on the CEO’s son was one that was cruel, cold, and cutting. Someone like that, who held power over their jobs, instilled fear into the workers because what if they messed up in front of him? 

 

Chanyeol left the fishery by late afternoon and was driven straight to lunch. 

 

“Welcome, welcome,” an auntie greeted him as he stepped into the restaurant. “Take a seat!” 

 

Chanyeol made his way to the middle row of tables in the restaurant and found a table right next to the wall. He took a seat and was handed a menu. He quickly looked through it and chose the first familiar-looking dish his eyes set sight on. When the auntie finally took his order and retrieved the menu back from him, Chanyeol had time to relax and take in his surroundings for the first time since he set foot into the place. 

 

The restaurant was decorated with huge pictures of the dishes that it served. It was really spacious, though it wasn’t empty — in fact, there was a good amount of people eating in the restaurant right now. 

 

Chanyeol was about to turn on his phone and look through any unread emails and messages when someone near the window caught his eyes. Sitting alone; holding onto some folded metal rod; wide, unfocused eyes; heart-shaped lips… 

 

Chanyeol only sat in his seat in shock, his heart beating faster and faster. 

 

He didn’t even feel himself get up and stumble his way over to the table near the window. The young man didn’t even spare him a glance as he clumsily slid into the seat across him, facing him.

 

Even with a closer look at him, Chanyeol’s mind couldn’t process the fact that this person was in front of him right now, at this moment. 

 

"D-Do Kyungsoo...?" Chanyeol managed to stutter out. 

 

The man’s ears seemed to perk up a bit and his expression changed. "Hm?" 

 

"You’re Do Kyungsoo, right?” Chanyeol asked again. 

 

The man paused before asking a question that somewhat confirmed his identity for the chaebol. “Who are you?” 

 

“Don’t you remember me? Park Chanyeol?" 

 

"Park Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo echoed, then thought for a moment. “Have we met recently or a long time ago?" 

 

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

 

"I'm sorry, the name doesn't sound familiar..." 

 

His heart sank at those words. "Kyungsoo... it's me. Park Chanyeol, your best fr—" 

 

All of a sudden, Chanyeol felt himself being grabbed from the back of his shirt collar. 

 

"Jongin, is that you? What are you doing to him?" Kyungsoo called out. 

 

"We'll be right back, Soo," Jongin told him and continued to drag Chanyeol away.

 

"Hey! I was talking to him!" Chanyeol coughed out, because the hold Jongin had on him was basically choking him. The tan man dragged him outside the restaurant and a little further down the street, to ensure that Kyungsoo wouldn’t hear them. When they finally came to a stop, Jongin rounded Chanyeol about in front of him and let go of the back of his shirt.

 

"You— how did you find us," Jongin interrogated. "Why are you coming back for Kyungsoo now out of all times?"

 

"I don’t even know who the hell you are or how you know me, so that's honestly none of your business," Chanyeol spat back. "Stay out of it and let me talk to him," he said, turning away to go back to Kyungsoo. 

 

Jongin only pulled him back again and spoke frustratedly, "Can you stop for just one moment? Didn't you notice anything off about him, or are you just thinking about yourself as always?"

 

That made Chanyeol pause. "What do you mean?" he asked, turning back to face Jongin.

 

"He didn't look at you once when you were speaking to him even when you were right in front of him. He doesn't have the slightest clue of who you are." 

 

"Okay, so if he wasn't looking at me, then of course he wouldn't know who I am. Let me go back there and let him look at my face properly, he'll recognize me for sure." 

 

"No, Park Chanyeol! You don't get it!” Jongin yelled out. He took a deep breath before speaking again to a bewildered Chanyeol. “Just… just stay away from him, alright?” he requested defeatedly.

 

“I don’t know who you are to Kyungsoo, but you have no right to tell me whether or not I can talk to him. So get lost and move out of my way,” Chanyeol ordered, aggressively pushing past Jongin. 

 

This time, Chanyeol ignored Jongin and adamantly made his way back to the restaurant where he last saw Kyungsoo. His heart was hammering in his chest and his mind was running in circles at the thought of seeing his long-lost childhood best friend and speaking to him and hearing his voice again and asking him what happened all these years… 

 

But when he finally reached the restaurant, he saw that the table that was once occupied was now empty and that Do Kyungsoo was nowhere in sight. 


	12. Kobus

Chanyeol had half the mind to go around the whole island and knock on every household’s door just to find Kyungsoo again. It was already the next morning, but he didn’t get a wink of sleep. The entire night, he had to fight himself to keep from running around, calling out Kyungsoo’s name. 

 

He had regrets about staying up because he had to go to the fishery again today to meet the divers. He had to look his best and be awake enough to negotiate the problem with them properly. One look in the mirror, and his eyebags discouraged any thoughts of appearing presentable. 

 

He put on a suit and nice shoes — which was probably not the best outfit to be in when going to the rocky shores, but he was told to always dress nicely when dealing with business — and he headed out to the same restaurant to eat breakfast. 

 

He was hoping that Kyungsoo would be there again, but he had no such luck. 

 

After breakfast, he was driven to the fishery, where the president led him towards the shores. 

 

“The divers are still busy, but I told the head diver to get out a little earlier. He’s the only male diver, and he takes good care of the female divers. You can discuss with him why production rates are low.” 

 

Chanyeol nodded and gave a small smile as he continued to follow the president to the edge of the sea. 

 

“Look, here he comes now!” 

 

Chanyeol looked up to see a slender looking man in a black full-body wetsuit, drenched from the ocean water. He had just emerged out of the water, and was making his way over to them. The president waved the head diver over, who complied. 

 

“COO Park, this is our head diver,” the president gestured toward the man, who was now taking off his scuba mask. Immediately, Chanyeol recognized his face. “Mr. Kim Jongin, please introduce yourself.” 

 

Jongin’s face was full of both confusion and recognition when he saw Chanyeol’s face, but he quickly changed back to his professional face. Bowing, he said, “COO Park, I’m Kim Jongin, Head Diver. Pleased to meet you.” 

 

Chanyeol unsurely bowed his head a little too, still taken aback by the coincidence that the man from yesterday was in front of him right now. Chanyeol was one who usually maintained composure and power, but right now, he was so lost. 

 

“I… uh,” Chanyeol stuttered, “Right, nice to meet you, too.”

 

“What brings you all the way here to Marado?” Jongin asked, and Chanyeol thinks he might be slightly hinting at yesterday’s conversation, subtly warning him again to stay away. “I wasn’t really told any details about today’s meeting.” 

 

“Sorry, Jongin,” the president apologized. “I know it was sudden and that I didn’t get to tell you that you were meeting the son of JSM’S CEO today, but I trust that you can handle it well. He’s just here to address a few things.” 

 

Jongin nodded and bowed as the president walked away from them, leaving the two of them alone with each other and the sea. 

 

Jongin turned back to Chanyeol. “Well?” 

 

“I was sent here on business by my father. He says the production rate is very low from this particular sector. I need to find out why, fix the problem, and report back to him. Mind telling me what’s going on?” 

 

“Well, Mr. Park, I prioritize the safety of our divers and myself before everything else. Since the tides are dangerous this season, I make sure they spend less time in the water before anything happens to them.” 

 

“So what do you do during work hours?” 

 

“I tell the divers to sit on the shore and wait it out until the waves are calmer and they all gather their strength to dive back in.” 

 

“But you guys don’t get paid to sit around, you get paid to gather the abalone and clams. Our sales rate is dropping, too, because you guys aren’t doing your job properly.” 

 

“You do know that the lives of  _ people _ are more important than your precious sales rates, right?” Jongin asked with an attitude. “If anyone dies on the job, it’ll be all on you.” 

 

“It’s either that, or we cut off relations with this fishery. Then all of you won’t have jobs and you’ll probably end up starving to death,” Chanyeol threatened. 

 

“You’re testing my patience, Mr. Park,” Jongin growled dangerously. 

 

“Pick your poison.”

 

Jongin could only glare at the CEO’s son, because he was right. They had to follow orders from the higher-ups. “I’m going back to work.” 

 

The cold expression on Chanyeol’s face changed to one that was not so hardened. “Wait, about yesterday… Kyung—”

 

“I said I’m going back to work,” Jongin cut in. “ _ I’m not being paid to just sit around here. _ ” 

 

“Wait!” Chanyeol protested, but the diver was already heading towards the shore again. Chanyeol was set on grabbing hold of him before he dived back into the waters, when he stepped into a huge puddle among the rocks.

 

His… nice… shoes… 

 

Chanyeol groaned in frustration before he retreated back onto drier land. He looked back at Jongin, just as the young man dived into a wave and disappeared from the surface. 

 

“Fine… if you want to be like that… two can play at this game,” Chanyeol muttered to himself. 

  
  
  


Jongin finished a few hours later. After he got dressed and said goodbye to all the female divers, he got into his car, ready to drive home. After a few turns, he realized someone was following him. He also made a few detours from the route on the way to his house, so he knew the car following him wasn’t just a coincidence. 

 

He pulled over in front of a row of stores that were already closed for the day, and the car behind him also stopped — he could see in his mirror that Park Chanyeol was in the driver’s seat. 

 

“Son of a—” Jongin started as he stepped out of his car. Chanyeol, too, got out of his car. “What do you think you’re doing?!” Jongin yelled.

 

“Oh, Mr. Kim. Nice running into you here,” Chanyeol said mock-amiably, smirking. He had his hands folded behind his back, strolling towards Jongin, who was stomping his way.

 

“Drop the formalities, Park! I asked what you’re doing!” 

 

“Well, it seems like you were making an effort to shut me out and avoid me earlier, so I’m putting in twice the effort to track you down.  _ I want answers _ ,” he emphasized the last part in a grave tone. 

 

“I'm going to have you arrested for stalking and harassment,” Jongin threatened. “Stop following me and go back to wherever you came from.”

 

“Not until you let me meet Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol demanded. “I don't know if he's ever told you about me before, but before he disappeared in my life, we were actually very close!”

 

“Maybe he had a reason for disappearing!”

 

“Yes, a reason that I want to know!!”

 

“Just drop the subject already, Park Chanyeol. The past is the past; you should move on!”

 

“Do you know the reason?! Is it because he really did use me for money all those years?! So when I left, there was no way he could extort anything from me anymore, he decided to completely cut me off? Is that it?!” 

 

“Don’t you dare talk about Kyungsoo that way,” Jongin snarled. 

 

“So if that’s not it, then what is it?! And what are you, his boyfriend or something?! Is he leeching off of you now?!” 

 

“Shut up, Park!!” 

 

“Did he act all innocent at first, get close to you, then made you feel the need to take care of him? Did he pretend he didn’t want anything, but ended up accepting everything anyway?! Because he did that to me!! Now he doesn’t even want to look at me?!” 

 

“ _ JUST SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!! _ ” Jongin bellowed. “Kyungsoo doesn't remember anything from before 6 years ago!!! He had an accident where he lost both his sight and his memory!!"

 

Chanyeol could feel his heart sink at what he had just heard. There’s no way… absolutely no way something as horrible as that could have happened to Do Kyungsoo. This has to be some sick joke… This has to be some really messed up way to get Chanyeol to stop bothering them or something… 

 

But Chanyeol suddenly remembered seeing what Kyungsoo was holding in his hands. It made sense now — that metal rod…  it was a folded walking stick. It made sense why Kyungsoo wasn’t looking him in the face. 

 

“What… What happened to him? What happened to my Kyungsoo?”

 

“ _ Your _ Kyungsoo?” Jongin scoffed. “You really wanna call him that after everything you just said?”

 

“What happened to him?!” Chanyeol growled, grabbing Jongin by the hem of his shirt.

 

Jongin stared him down before saying calmly, “Let go of my shirt and I'll tell you.” 

  
  
  


_ “Dad! We have to leave, or else we’ll really miss Chanyeol’s flight!!” Kyungsoo called out from the front door.  _

 

_ His father came into view, running from his room and into the living room. “I’m coming, I’m coming!!” He grabbed a jacket and his keys and the two of them were quickly out the door.  _

 

_ The road was still somewhat icy from the snowfall yesterday, but Mr. Do made sure to drive quickly but safely. Once they were on the highway, Kyungsoo’s father looked over at his son, who was fidgeting with his hands. “What are you anxious about? We’ll make it in time to send him off.”  _

 

_ Kyungsoo sighed. “I know, but I just can’t believe this is actually happening. It's finally hitting me. I don’t understand why he has to leave before finishing high school here. After spending so many years with him, this is still kind of sudden.”  _

 

_ Mr. Do smiled and lifted one hand off the steering wheel to pat his son’s shoulder. “You guys will be fine. I’ve never seen anyone else as close as you two. I’m sure Chanyeol will be willing to work it out with you. There’s international calling and video chatting; technology is fascinating nowadays.”  _

 

_ Kyungsoo cracked a smile at how technologically inept his dad sounded trying to comfort him. It soon faded when he realized he forgot to bring something really important.  _

 

_ “Dad, we have to turn around,” Kyungsoo said in a serious voice.  _

 

_ “What? Why?” his father asked, alarmed. “I thought you were worried about missing Chanyeol’s flight!”  _

 

_ “I left his scarf on my desk… I forgot to bring his scarf!!”  _

 

_ “The one you’ve been making for a while? Can’t you just mail it to him?”  _

 

_ “No, I need to give it to him in person! Please, dad, it’s really important!!”  _

 

_ Mr. Do sighed before getting off on the nearest exit to turn back around. Kyungsoo took out his cellphone and dialed Jongin’s number. After three rings, he picked up. _

 

_ “Hello?”  _

 

_ “Jongin, can you do me a huge favor?” _

 

_ “Sure, what’s up?”  _

 

_ “Can you go into my apartment, grab the scarf that I left on top of my desk, and wait outside the building while my dad and I come back for it? You know where the key is right?”  _

 

_ “Yeah, no problem.”  _

 

_ “Thank you so much, Jongin, you have no idea how much time that wou—”  _

 

_ Suddenly, Jongin heard a high screeching noise and a loud smashing sound before the call was cut off.  _

 

_ His eyes widened in horror as he tried to hear more from the call. “Hello? HELLO? Kyungsoo?!” he yelled into the phone, in hopes that it was only the service being cut off, but he knew it was terribly unlikely.  _

  
  
  


“After all that happened, I wanted to rip that scarf apart and destroy it. Kyungsoo got into that crash just because he wanted to go back for it. But I couldn’t do it. I’ve watched how hard he’s worked on that thing for months; he really wanted to give it to you.”

 

Chanyeol was stunned into silence. He almost didn’t know what to say, but before he knew it, he found himself blabbering some nonsense. 

 

“I called him… As soon as I landed in America, I tried to contact Kyungsoo. No email, no phone, nothing. I didn’t know anything… I thought he was ignoring me on purpose… and this whole time I was bitter and angry at him…” 

 

“Well, while you keep complaining that Kyungsoo wouldn't answer his cellphone, Kyungsoo was fighting for his life on the operating table. His phone broke during the accident, and by the time he was discharged from the hospital, he couldn’t remember anything. Logging onto the internet and remembering passwords was the last thing on our minds. Kyungsoo couldn’t even attend his own father’s funeral because he forgot he had a father.” 

 

“I—” 

 

“You feel terrible, don’t you? Well, there’s nothing that can be done now, it was six years ago.” 

 

The reality of things finally gave Chanyeol a really hard and cold slap in the face, waking him up and making him realize everything he’s said about Kyungsoo — everything he’s accused Kyungsoo of — was completely wrong and inappropriate. Chanyeol suddenly wanted to cry, thinking about how Kyungsoo had to go through all this and that he wasn’t there for him at all. 

 

“I need to talk to him… please,” Chanyeol asked Jongin, practically begging. 

 

“Why should I let you, after everything you’ve said about him?” Jongin gave out a heartless laugh, “You rich people really are funny.” 

 

“Please, I need to straighten things out with him.”

 

“Park Chanyeol, he won’t even remember you. He sustained brain damage from the accident, so his memory from before six years ago is gone.” 

 

“I just need to talk to him once. Just once…” 

 

Jongin gave the chaebol one long lasting look before sighing. “Fine, but he really won’t remember you.” 

 

“Thank you so much,” Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

“I’m allowing this only once; I really hate the thought of you being near Kyungsoo,” Jongin said, running his mouth without a filter. Chanyeol couldn’t help but wonder why Jongin hated him so much, but the younger continued, “Kyungsoo likes to sit on a cliff on the southernmost part of the island. You can find him there early in the morning.” 


	13. Acuminata

At early dawn of the next morning, Chanyeol got up and dressed himself in comfortable clothes — a long sleeve pull-over, tapered sweatpants, and sneakers. He purposely didn’t tell his temporary driver any of his plans, so that he could get out on his own. After walking outside towards the south, he walked past the lighthouse and off the grass, onto the start of the rocky shore. 

 

He saw one small figure sitting alone, all the way at the edge of the cliff — Chanyeol could immediately tell that it was Kyungsoo. 

 

He slowly made his way towards the end, careful to step on steady rocks instead of loose ones. He wasn’t really sure how Kyungsoo could make it all the way towards the edge without being able to see where to step. He was really close to reaching the younger when he heard him speak,

 

“Your footing is shaky, but your steps are too heavy to be a child’s,” Kyungsoo called out. “Are you a tourist?”

 

Chanyeol could only stop and stare fondly at Kyungsoo, but at the same time, he could feel his own heart breaking. The fact that after all these years, they've finally met, but Kyungsoo could turn around and still not be able to see him. After such a long time of no communication at all, Kyungsoo has already forgotten who Chanyeol was to him and the memories they had created together.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol softly called out.

 

“Oh?” Kyungsoo slightly twisted his body to lean more towards Chanyeol’s voice. “You know me?”

 

“I’m Park Chanyeol. We spoke briefly yesterday.”

 

“Ah! Park Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, now fully trying to turn his body to face the chaebol, but Chanyeol could see that Kyungsoo’s eyes wasn’t focused on him at all. “I'm sorry if Jongin hurt you yesterday. I'm sure he didn't mean it; he's just really overprotective of me.”

 

“I see…” Chanyeol nodded, then looked around. The cliff was so narrow towards this part, and even Chanyeol was scared he’d fall off. “You know how to get here by yourself?” 

 

Kyungsoo gave off a proud smile. “I know exactly how to get to this spot on my own. Jongin is just scared that the rain would make the rocks slippery or that I’d end up stepping on a loose rock, so he doesn’t let me come here by myself.”

 

“Oh… Yeah, you should be careful…” 

 

It took a while for either of them to speak up. The atmosphere was a little awkward and tense because neither of them really knew what to say, but the sound of the waves served to drown out some of their nerves.

 

“I’m guessing you’re here because we have a lot to talk about right?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Yeah…” 

 

“Can you help me stand up? We’ll get off this cliff and walk around.” 

 

Chanyeol immediately went over to Kyungsoo, seemingly back to his obedient puppy days around the younger. He supported Kyungsoo with both arms, making sure he wouldn’t lose balance in such a dangerous area. When they got to sturdier ground, Kyungsoo told him that it was okay to let go and extended his walking stick. Starting to tap out the rocks in front of him, he began to walk and the older followed close next to him. 

 

“So, Chanyeol… Did we know each other before? You said something about being best friends back in the restaurant… I'm surprised Jongin hasn't mentioned anything about you…” 

 

“Yeah… you were my only friend,” Chanyeol said in a small voice.

 

Kyungsoo stopped walking. “I… Really?” 

 

Chanyeol nodded thoughtlessly, but forgot that Kyungsoo couldn’t see the action. “Yeah, I was very picky when it came to making friends. After meeting you when we were eight, I didn’t feel the need to be friends with anybody else. You came over to my house everyday, and we went to high school together…” 

 

“We must have been really close, huh…” Kyungsoo asked, resuming walking. “I’m still confused about what happened between us.” 

 

So Chanyeol told Kyungsoo everything — he told Kyungsoo how his father ordered that he study abroad (but left out a few details regarding that), how they spent their last day together, how Kyungsoo promised to send him off the next day, and how Chanyeol waited in the airport anxiously for Kyungsoo never to show up. 

 

“That must’ve been when the accident happened…” Kyungsoo concluded. “So, we lost contact because you had no idea what happened, and I lost my memory about everything… and forgot about you… It was just a whole unfortunate series of circumstances…”

 

Chanyeol started to feel a little emotional, because judging by Kyungsoo’s expression, he seemed to be blaming things on himself. The words coming out of his mouth did not match what Chanyeol was able to read off his face. 

 

“I’m sorry that the accident happened to you and I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when I woke up,” Chanyeol told him, near tears. “You’ve suffered a lot because of me, and the moments when you’ve suffered the most, I wasn’t by your side when you’ve always been by mine. Kyungsoo, I am so sorry.”   

 

Kyungsoo shook his head and smiled. “It’s not your fault at all. There was nothing that could have been done, but we’ve met again and we’re here together now.” 

 

“But still…” 

 

Kyungsoo paused a moment and tilted his head before he asked, “Are you crying?” 

 

Chanyeol quickly wiped his tears away and answered with a quick, “No.” Kyungsoo smiled again, because he could tell through his lie, but he decided to drop it. 

 

They walked a little in silence, except for the tapping noise from Kyungsoo’s walking stick. All of a sudden, Kyungsoo stumbled a little, causing Chanyeol to immediately grab onto him to prevent him from falling. 

 

“Ah, thank you. I’m not really familiar with this part of the island.” 

 

“I’ll hold onto you then,” Chanyeol said, maintaining his hold on the younger. He wrapped his arms protectively around him, so that he was guiding Kyungsoo on both sides. “You’ve never considered getting surgery?”

 

“Surgery for…?” 

 

“To get your eyesight back.” 

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “I have no money, and it would be too much to ask of Jongin. He already takes care of me too much. I can’t ask him for that.” 

 

Chanyeol thought about telling Kyungsoo he could pay for the surgery — it would be no problem at all. He thought about the possibility of Kyungsoo getting his eyesight back and maybe recognizing him and gaining his memory back once and for all. Then maybe he could finally tell Kyungsoo how he felt all those years and maybe he could hold onto Kyungsoo forever like this… 

 

“I can feel your heart beating really fast,” Kyungsoo commented out of nowhere. Chanyeol felt his cheeks heat up, embarrassed that Kyungsoo was so blunt about it. His heart probably started beating even faster because Kyungsoo chuckled. 

 

“By the way, are you and Jongin…” 

 

“Close? Of course we are, can’t you tell?” 

 

“That’s not what I—” 

 

“I feel bad for him… Because of me, he can’t find a nice girl to date. He’s always working or taking care of me and his mother,” Kyungsoo told him sadly. “He says that he’s really not looking to date and that it’s not my fault at all, but  _ I know _ .” 

 

_ It’s because you’re worth it. It’s not your fault at all…  _

 

…

 

“This is familiar ground,” Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol looked around and saw the lighthouse. “It’s probably been over an hour and thirty minutes since we’ve began walking, right? Did you know we just walked around the whole island?” 

 

Chanyeol was in shock that he didn’t even realize his surroundings. He quickly checked his watch and an hour and a half indeed went by. Time really passes by when he’s with Kyungsoo. 

 

“Can you tell me more what I was like as a child?” 

 

Chanyeol thought about it a little before speaking. “If I had to describe you in one word, it would be determined. When we first met, you were determined to get your dad’s job back for him; you were determined to fix my attitude towards my employees; and you were determined to make sure I didn’t feel lonely.” 

 

Kyungsoo smiled. “Tell me more.” 

 

“You were the type of person who would walk seven miles in the cold with a blazing fever just to make sure I wasn’t lonely on my birthday. You made sure I was okay if you couldn’t make it to my house for day, because you knew I easily got jealous of your other friends. You made sure I didn’t eat alone at my huge dinner table before you left my house everyday…” 

 

“We really must have been close…” 

 

“We really were, and I’d like to be again. You know, we used to play a lot of hide-and-seek when we were little. I’d like to think of these past six years as our longest game of hide-and-seek.” 

 

Kyungsoo listened, his expression remaining contemplative. 

 

“I’ve finally found you.

 

And I’m not letting you go.” 

  
  
  


After that day, Chanyeol returned to his duties as the CEO’s son. He visited the fishery everyday and negotiated with the president and Jongin. Inspecting the whole place took a few days, but he got it done. Jongin noticed how professional Chanyeol returned to being after being able to talk to Kyungsoo. 

 

Despite being so busy, Chanyeol made sure he at least saw and talked Kyungsoo once a day. Since he was always at the restaurant for lunch, he managed the see a recurring pattern of when Kyungsoo would also be at the restaurant. Chanyeol figured out that Kyungsoo’s day was a routine. 

 

“I know you’re there,” Kyungsoo said as he stopped eating his soup. Chanyeol thought he had slid into the seat in front of Kyungsoo very quietly, because he wanted to surprise the younger.    
“You should know that because I can’t see, my other senses are heightened.” 

 

Chanyeol felt his the tips of his ears redden from embarrassment as Kyungsoo laughed. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you a busy man?” 

 

“I manage to make time.”  _ For you.  _ “A busy man’s also gotta eat sometime.” 

 

“Ah, true.” 

 

“Actually, I’m almost done with my business here with the fisheries, since Jongin is cooperating pretty well. It’s almost time for me to leave Marado and go back to Seoul…” 

 

Kyungsoo’s face looked a little troubled at this news. “I didn’t expect you to go so soon, especially when we’ve only just met again.” 

 

“That’s why I want to ask you something really important…” Chanyeol said, taking on a more serious tone. “Kyungsoo, I know it won’t be easy, but please come back to Seoul with me.” 

 

Chanyeol searched Kyungsoo’s stoic face for any reaction, but got none. There were many times when Kyungsoo’s face was so full of expression, and this was not one of those times. Chanyeol could have waited anxiously for an answer, but he spoke up again. 

 

“I think if you came back with me, you can regain your memories. It might be hard since you won’t be able to see places and things if they are familiar, but I think there’s still a possibility of you recovering at least something.

 

“And I’ve told you that I’ve finally found you after six years, and I can’t let you go just like this.”

 

Kyungsoo straightened up in his seat and placed his folded hands on the table. 

 

“I’ll think about it.” 

  
  
  


“You’re not seriously thinking about going, are you?” 

 

Kyungsoo was sitting on the single person sofa while Jongin was pacing around it, thinking about what Kyungsoo just told him. The older was really considering going back to the city with Chanyeol, and Jongin was not happy. 

 

“He said that I’ve suffered a lot because of him.”

 

“Park doesn’t even know half the suffering you went through, so he doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Jongin snarled. 

 

“So if he doesn’t know, why are you making him out to be such a bad person?” 

 

“He was the root of all your problems!” 

 

“I was really important to him… He was crying during our first meeting, when we were talking and walking around the island.” 

 

“Kyungsoo, are you sure? Crying? Park Chanyeol doesn’t  _ cry _ , he’s known to be quite heartless.”

 

“I’m sure. I don’t know where you are hearing that from, but if it’s from the media you are watching on TV, then quit it. He doesn’t seem heartless to me at all. Maybe a little lost, but I’m sure he can find his way soon.

 

“I want to go back with him — I want to regain my memories and remember how I became so important to him. Maybe he was just as important to me, too, and it feels terrible that I’ve lost something like that…” 

 

“I’m completely against this,” Jongin said with finality. “I really don’t think this whole thing is such a good idea.” 

 

“Why? You’ve protected me for the past six years and for that I’m grateful, but sometimes I feel like you haven’t told me everything,” the older said stubbornly.

 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin pleaded, now crouching in front of him, arms on either side of the couch. “Don’t you think it’s better to move on and not remember a painful past?” 

 

Kyungsoo’s face became more alert. “Painful… past? Did something bad happen to me?” 

 

Jongin remained silent after that, not wanting to reveal any more than he already had. 

 

“Now I have to go, Jongin. I’m going whether you like it or not.”  

  
  
  


After that, nothing Jongin said could change Kyungsoo’s mind about going. The only thing he could do was help him pack his things for who knows how long he’ll be staying up there. The older tried to ignore his sulking and focused on making sure he had everything he needed. 

 

“I’m going with you,” Jongin announced as he packed away the last of Kyungsoo’s t-shirts. “I can’t just leave you alone in that house.” 

 

“But what about your mother?”

 

“She can handle herself and she has the villagers to care for her,” Jongin answered. “You, I have no idea what would happen to you and that makes me really uneasy.” 

 

“Do you really not trust Chanyeol that much?” Kyungsoo sighed. 

 

“It’s not that I don’t trust  _ him _ ,” Jongin retorted. “I don’t trust in his ability to take care of you.” 


	14. Salicifolia Anise

Chanyeol was waiting for Kyungsoo by the docks. He had favorably wrapped everything up with the fishery and had a report ready to give back to his father. He was ready to head back to Seoul with Kyungsoo — 

 

— which is why he was surprised to see Jongin tagging along with a suitcase of his own.

 

“Hope you don’t mind,” Jongin said with a smirk. 

 

“Not at all,” Chanyeol replied, good-naturedly. “We have room for you.” 

 

They all got onto the ferry and settled their luggage. Chanyeol watched the island drift away when the ferry started moving. He looked beside him to where Kyungsoo was, feeling the breeze on his face. He remembered when he first came to the island — when he saw the view, he thought about how Kyungsoo would enjoy seeing something beautiful like this. Never had he thought he’d be on the same ferry, looking at the same view with Kyungsoo actually beside him. Never had he thought in a million years that he’d find Kyungsoo in Marado. 

 

Maybe fate was on their side.

  
  
  


Jinah closed the fridge with a glass of water in her hand when she saw a figure moving inside the kitchen with her. She stopped in her tracks — for a second, she thought she was going crazy, so she tilted her head and looked on curiously.

 

“Do Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo reacted to the unfamiliar voice calling out his name. “Yes? Do you know me?”

 

“Is it really you? You don’t remember me? Im Jinah?” Kyungsoo shook his head, so she scoffed, incredulous at this point. “Have you already forgotten what I’ve told you? What are you doing in this house?!” 

 

“What’s with all the screaming when we’ve just arrived?” Jongin groaned, walking into the kitchen and scratching his head in annoyance. “Kyungsoo, how’d you get in here?” 

 

“And you brought this country boy with you, too?!” 

 

Jongin finally turned his attention from Kyungsoo and noticed the fuming Jinah. “Listen, lady, I’m not going to tolerate any of your disrespect directed towards Kyungsoo or me, so shut it. Your voice is already annoying me, and it hasn’t even been five minutes in this mansion.” 

 

That caused her to gasp dramatically before she shrieked, “WHERE IS CHANYEOL?!” 

 

Jongin chose to ignore her question and guided Kyungsoo out of the kitchen. It was then that Chanyeol decided to show up. Immediately, Jinah’s angered expression melted away, and she became the false depiction of sweetness and innocence.

 

“Honey, what are those people doing here?” 

 

“You remember Do Kyungsoo. Your ‘friend’ in high school,” Chanyeol air quoted. 

 

Jinah ignored the shade that her fiance just threw at her and continued, “Yes, what’s he doing here? And who is the other man?” 

 

“They’re staying with us for a while,” Chanyeol answered, then turned to walk in the direction Kyungsoo and Jongin went. 

 

“Oh my God, he didn’t even consult me on this,” Jinah grumbled to herself before angrily grabbing a fruit from the counter and going back to her room. 

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin were back in the living room, waiting for directions to their temporary rooms and for their luggage to be brought in by the staff members. 

 

“Did you recognize her voice?” Jongin asked. 

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. 

 

“I remember her from what you told me in high school.” 

 

“What did I say about her?”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jongin told him curtly. “Just stay away from her.” 

 

Kyungsoo pouted because Jongin has been acting weird ever since he told the younger that he was going back to Seoul with Chanyeol. Jongin would say something ambiguous and leave Kyungsoo wondering what the heck he meant. Jongin was also being a little bit more pushy and protective than usual, but Kyungsoo tried to be a little understanding. 

 

Chanyeol finally found them and clapped his hands together, “Alright, guys, please follow me to your rooms.”

 

The maids following with their luggage, Jongin guided Kyungsoo as Chanyeol lead them to a long hallway. He opened the door that was the first one on the right and walked inside. 

 

“Kyungsoo, this is your room.” 

 

Kyungsoo smiled. “Thank you for providing us with a comfortable room, Chanyeol.”

 

“You didn't even get to explore it yet, for all you know, he could've led you into a garage and you still would’ve thanked him,” Jongin snapped. “By the way, why is there only one bed?”

 

Without a word, Chanyeol walked out of the room, and Jongin quickly followed. The chaebol opened the door next to Kyungsoo’s and brandished it to the younger. “Your room.”

 

Jongin shot Chanyeol an annoyed look, which the older returned back, as if saying,  _ You're not sleeping in a room alone with Kyungsoo, at least not on my watch. _

 

“Kyungsoo needs help getting into bed at night,” Jongin quickly thought up.

 

“One of the maids will always be at his service. They can help him,” the chaebol replied. 

 

“He can only sleep if I do it,” Jongin continued to insist. 

 

“Your room is right next to his, I'm sure you can check up on him before you go to sleep. No need to stay in the same room for that,” Chanyeol challenged, smiling smugly.

 

Jongin glared, shooting holes into Chanyeol’s back as the older made his way back to Kyungsoo’s room.

 

“I'm gonna leave you to familiarize yourself with your room and the whole house. If you ever need anything, when you come out of your room, go to the left onto the main hall, then a right. My room is right there.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded graciously with a small smile on his lips. 

 

“The maids will tell you all about where to find bathrooms and the dining hall. If that's all, then you should rest since traveling must have been tiring.”

 

“Okay, goodnight Chanyeol.” 

 

The older said his goodnights back before exiting out of the room and crossing over to his own. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, still in disbelief that Kyungsoo was here in his house again. For the first time in eighteen years, Kyungsoo is staying overnight, since his father never allowed Kyungsoo to stay past 7 PM. 

 

_ His father. _

 

Chanyeol would probably get an earful from him, but he didn't care — he was too elated. His father can kick him out of the house and disown him, and Chanyeol would still be happy, as long as Kyungsoo was with him. 

 

He threw himself on the bed, facing the ceiling and drowning in his thoughts. He had to make Kyungsoo remember him again, no matter what. He thought about his unsaid feelings six years ago, how once he saw Kyungsoo again, his frozen stone-cold heart started beating again. Could they return to what they were before, or even become something more? These questions were gonna keep him up all night.

 

_ It's okay _ — Chanyeol thought.  _ He never had feelings for me, so he can't try to recover something he never had. I was always the one on the losing end. I don't have to make him remember. I just have to enter his heart this time.  _

  
  
  


It took a few days for Kyungsoo to familiarize himself with the house. Kyungsoo’s walking stick would be incessantly clicking on every object in his way, as he tried to draw a mental picture of where everything was. He was quickly acquainted with his room and the bathroom, but there were times where he’d get lost in the mansion since it was so big. Chanyeol was there to help him, but when he had to go to the company, Jongin was always behind him. 

 

Soon enough, Chanyeol took Kyungsoo to the hospital after a long battle with Jongin for his consent. Jongin ended up tagging along, because it’s only been a few days and he still didn’t trust Chanyeol to be alone with Kyungsoo.

 

They were all in the doctor’s office, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo seated in front of the doctor’s desk and Jongin standing around in the back of the room. Dr. Joo had been Kyungsoo’s doctor since before the accident, so he knew everything about the accident, blindness, and memory loss. After running a few tests on Kyungsoo, he sat them all down and explained to the three of them about storage, retrieval, and rehearsal. 

 

“So, is there any way he can get all of his memory back?” Chanyeol asked earnestly.

 

“Who knows,” the doctor pondered. “Just keep saying key phrases or maybe re-enact important events — that’s rehearsal. It might jog up his memory a little, but I’m not exactly sure if he can remember everything eventually.” 

 

Chanyeol looked a little disheartened, but to him, it was better than nothing. There was a little hope that Kyungsoo can remember a few things from here and there. 

 

“Thank you, Doctor Joo. Also, can I talk to you about something in private?” Chanyeol asked. The doctor nodded, and Jongin got the message, thanking the doctor himself and leading Kyungsoo out of the room. 

 

“What is it you would like to speak about?” 

 

“It is possible for Kyungsoo to get his eyesight back, right?” Chanyeol asked urgently. “Like a surgery of some kind? If there is, please put him first on the waiting list.” 

 

“Shouldn’t this be discussed with the patient himself? I’m not allowed to disclose that kind of information or set up a surgery appointment for Do Kyungsoo with someone outside of his family,” Doctor Joo regrettably told him.

 

“I have every right to know what’s going on with Kyungsoo and I will be paying for the surgery,” Chanyeol insisted. 

 

“Only Kim Jongin and his mother are listed as Kyungsoo’s legal guardians,” the doctor explained. “You can just call Kyungsoo and Mr. Kim back into the room to properly discuss it. I don’t even know if you have the patient’s permission to ask about a surgery for him.” 

 

But Chanyeol didn’t want to scare Kyungsoo away; he didn’t want Kyungsoo to know that he was asking about something like this. 

 

“So, JSM is sponsoring this hospital, right? About that…” Chanyeol brought up casually. 

  
  
  


_ There has to be a way to get him to remember something… it could be anything… we have so many memories together…  _

 

Chanyeol spent most of his free time at the company pacing up and down his office, thinking of things to do to jog up Kyungsoo’s memory. Even though he should be staying way past office hours as COO and aspiring CEO, he goes home the first chance he gets just so he can see Kyungsoo as soon as possible. 

 

Chanyeol made sure Kyungsoo doesn’t just sit in the mansion all day doing nothing — Kyungsoo does his best to help the gardener take care of all the plants in the backyard. That takes up a couple of hours, and even though it’s tiring, Kyungsoo is always satisfied at the end of the day. Jongin goes around the city looking for a job, even though Chanyeol insisted that he can provide for both Jongin and Kyungsoo. However, Kim Jongin is a proud man, so he doesn’t listen and continues his everyday job hunt. 

 

“You want to go swimming?” Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo one day, at the breakfast table. It was only the two of them because Jongin wanted to go early for looking for work and Jinah never got up early. He had learned from observing Jongin how to tell Kyungsoo where all his food was located. “I don’t know if the gardener mentioned it to you, but I have a pool a 25 yard pool in my backyard.”

 

Kyungsoo only shook his head as he forked a piece of egg into his mouth. “I don’t know how to swim. Jongin never let me go into the ocean.” 

 

Chanyeol frowned as it disheartened him to hear Kyungsoo thought he didn’t know how to swim — it was him who saved Chanyeol from drowning when they were little!! How could he not know how to swim? 

 

“Of course you know how to swim,” Chanyeol insisted. “You scolded me for having a pool in my backyard when I didn’t know how to swim; you even offered to give me lessons.” 

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo answered as if understanding, but he really couldn’t recall any of this. It was really strange for him, being demanded to remember something — Jongin never pushed for him to delve into his past, so this was kind of something new. It was like looking for notes on a blank whiteboard. 

 

_ He really doesn’t remember _ , Chanyeol thought.  _ He was traumatized by that event for months _ . 

 

“You really can’t remember, right?” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo sighed. 

 

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol reassured him. “People say not to dwell on the past, so let’s do something we haven’t done before. We can always make new memories instead of trying to remember old ones.” 

 

“What do you want to do?” Kyungsoo asked, finishing the last bits on his plate. 

 

“I’m in the mood to eat something sweet…” 

 

“But we’re eating breakfast right now…” Kyungsoo said. “So, do you want to go to a bakery?” 

 

Chanyeol made a cute, scrunched up face. “No, that’s boring! Let’s bake!”

 

“Bake?” Kyungsoo echoed. “I can’t bake, I don’t even know how to cook!” he exclaimed. 

 

“You don’t need to know how to cook; baking is easier! I’ll help you,” Chanyeol reassured him. “It’ll be fun!” 

 

He and Kyungsoo were practically done eating, so Chanyeol took liberty in cleaning up all the plates on the table, rather than leaving it for the maids to clean it up. When he was done placing everything in the sink, he sat down next to Kyungsoo and began scrolling through his phone. 

 

“What are you in the mood to eat?” 

 

Kyungsoo had an uncertain look on his face and shrugged. “Nothing in particular. I will eat whatever you want.” 

 

“Alright, then brownies it is,” Chanyeol declared; Kyungsoo could hear the ticking noise as Chanyeol started searching for brownie recipes on his phone. 

 

Chanyeol took Kyungsoo by the hand and led him to the kitchen, which was where usually only the chef and cooks could be found. He was sure that the chef had all of these simple ingredients that the recipe listed. 

 

It took a while, but as Kyungsoo curiously stood around, Chanyeol gathered all the materials and ingredients that they needed and set them all on the counter. He found two aprons hanging on the wall, tied one around himself, and then to Kyungsoo’s surprised, put the other one on him. 

 

Chanyeol started by preheating the oven and melting butter in a huge bowl while Kyungsoo stood around, still left in the dark on what to do. He had a confused expression on his face, and Chanyeol thought it was quite cute. 

 

“Chanyeol, I have no idea what I’m supposed to do.” 

 

“Don’t worry,” Chanyeol laughed. “I’ll guide you.” 

 

The chaebol stood really close behind Kyungsoo, wrapped his arms around him, and gently took hold of both of his wrists. “Just follow what I tell you to do, and you’ll know how to bake brownies in no time.” 

 

Kyungsoo gulped at the feeling of close proximity and nodded, allowing Chanyeol to move his arms around. 

 

“You’re gonna grab these eggs,” Chanyeol told him as he nudged Kyungsoo toward one. Kyungsoo picked one up, and then Chanyeol took his hand in his own. “And to crack it open, you’re gonna tap it gently against the edge of the bowl.” The older guided him and they successfully managed to crack one open. “See! It’s easy!” 

 

Kyungsoo smiled at his achievement, doing this kind of thing for the first time. “I wanna crack another one.” 

 

Chanyeol handed him another egg and watched as Kyungsoo carefully cracked it open. “You’re a quick learner.” 

 

Chanyeol resumed position behind Kyungsoo and guided his hands to put in the rest of the ingredients. He couldn’t help but notice the endearing height difference and how snuggly Kyungsoo’s body seemed to fit with his… 

 

“I can feel your heartbeat again.” 

 

“Huh?” Chanyeol hadn’t even realized he spaced out and laughed nervously. 

 

“It’s nice…” 

 

“Oh… thanks,” the older replied, feeling his cheeks start to heat up.  

 

A small smile graced Kyungsoo’s lips, but Chanyeol couldn’t see it from the back. “Okay, so what now?” 

 

Chanyeol handed Kyungsoo a whisk and guided him through the motions to mix all the ingredients together. When he felt like Kyungsoo could handle it, he let the younger do it by himself while he prepared greasing up the baking pan. 

 

“You seem good at this,” Kyungsoo commented. 

 

“I’m not,” Chanyeol chuckled. “I’m just reading the directions and following what I’ve seen from the baking videos I watch when I have time at work. Who knows, maybe the brownies will turn out terrible.” 

 

Together, they poured the batter into the pan, and Chanyeol shoved it into the oven to bake. He looked at Kyungsoo proudly before saying, “How’s that? Fun?” 

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “We should do it again! Maybe bake something else… or even cook a meal for everyone! Your cook could use a break… the food he makes is so good.” 

 

Chanyeol smiled at Kyungsoo’s enthusiasm and his generosity towards the mansion’s workers, something that teenage Kyungsoo always scolded Chanyeol about. 

 

They sat around, waiting until the brownies were cooked. Kyungsoo was especially affected by the delicious smell, making him even more excited to taste it.

 

“It’s done! We’ll wait for it to cool,” Chanyeol said, taking it out of the oven.

 

Later on, the head chef walked in on them, Chanyeol feeding Kyungsoo a brownie, and almost had a heart attack because of the terrible mess they had caused in his kitchen.


	15. Orchid

“Was my favorite food also spaghetti back then?”

 

“Yup. I remember you loved to make a special spaghetti with kimchi,” Chanyeol answered Kyungsoo. “You’ve cooked for me three times in your life: spaghetti, takoyaki, and bony fish,” he listed, counting off his fingers. “The last one was to teach me a lesson; I really hate bony fish.” 

 

“A lesson?”

 

“Hey, you want to waste one of your questions on that?” Chanyeol threatened jokingly. 

 

The two of them were sitting on a couch in one of the small living rooms; Kyungsoo was sitting upright and properly, while Chanyeol was a splayed a little lazily. They were playing a game of 20 questions, an idea Chanyeol came up with so that Kyungsoo could get to know what he was like before the accident. 

 

“Did I like any particular subject in high school?”

 

Chanyeol thought a little about that one. “You were interested in a lot of subjects, but you were really good at math. You never told me what you wanted to be though.” 

 

“As in for a career?” 

 

“Yeah, because the courses we took in high school are supposed to be geared towards what you wanted to pursue later in life.” 

 

“Ah… Was I any good in P.E.?”

 

“No,” Chanyeol laughed. “That was question eight.” 

 

“Did we do everything together?”

 

“I’d say the important things, yeah. I even had to sit in the Joongdong scholarship test room with you even when I wasn’t qualified to take it, because you refused to take it without me.” 

 

“Did I?” 

 

“Yeah, because we did almost everything up to that point, and you were really nervous about that test. You ended up doing really well, though.” 

 

Kyungsoo smiled. “Then thank you for sitting through that test with me.” 

 

“Anything for you,” Chanyeol said. “Next question!” 

 

“Hmm… Did I ever hit you?”

 

“Yeah, you would elbow me in the ribs a lot, but I guess you did it whenever I deserved it,” Chanyeol answered thoughtfully, proud of his response.  

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Like when I would say something mean about Jinah or the workers around the house.” 

 

Kyungsoo puckered his lips out in thought before asking his next question. “Did I ever make you upset?”

 

The chaebol was a little hesitant to answer, but eventually he said, “Yeah, a couple of times to be honest. There was a time when you told me you didn’t want to come to my house as much anymore.” 

 

_ Also when you didn’t tell me there were people hurting you behind my back.  _

 

_ And that time you said I looked good with someone else other than you. _

 

“Did… I ever make you happy?”

 

“Yes,” came the immediate response. “All the time. Even now.” 

 

“Have I ever told you about my mom?”

 

“Yeah,” the chaebol answered. “You share the same favorite flower with her. White magnolias, I remember.”

 

“And did I ever… love someone? As in a romantic way?”

 

Chanyeol was stumped for the first time. Kyungsoo’s face twisted, curious as to why his question wasn’t being answered. “Chanyeol?”

 

“Uhhhh,” Chanyeol started. “To be honest, you never told me things like that. The one time I asked you, you told me there was no one.” 

 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo answered. “I see.” 

 

“Fifteenth question.” 

 

“Were we  _ just _ best friends?”

 

“I…” 

 

Kyungsoo had an expectant look on his face, and Chanyeol was internally panicking because  _ would he have to confess his feelings? What does Kyungsoo even mean by that question?  _

 

“There you guys are!” Jongin exclaimed, barging into the room. “Ugh, today was so bad. People just get nastier and nastier every day!! I’m just a poor guy trying to make a liv—” 

 

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him. “What’s going on here? Did I walk in on something? What’s with the air here? It’s like you guys just heard your dog died.” 

 

“We were just playing a game,” Chanyeol answered. “Kyungsoo, we can continue another time, alright? Jongin is here now, so he can keep you company. I have to finish up some work.” 

 

The oldest got up from the couch and made his way out of the room quick enough to miss the disappointed look on Kyungsoo’s face. 

  
  
  


“Kimchi radish, twelve to three o’clock. Braised potatoes, three to six o’clock. Eggplant rolls, six to nine, and soybean sprouts, nine to twelve,” Jongin announced, setting a stew in front of Kyungsoo. “Rice is to the right.”  

 

“Thank you, Jongin,” the older said. “I will eat well.” 

 

“Be careful, the soondubu is really hot,” Jongin warned. 

 

Kyungsoo found the spoon on the table and made sure to blow on his food before putting it in his mouth. Jongin and Kyungsoo were eating peacefully before Chanyeol’s fiance trudged into the room. 

 

Every time Jongin saw Jinah, she would have an unfriendly expression on her face. She gave off a terrible vibe to the two visitors, but whenever Chanyeol was around, she would have a 180 degree flip in personality. They tried to avoid her as much as possible.

 

“Where’s Chanyeol?”

 

Jongin wanted to ignore her, but Kyungsoo answered instead. “He's at the company, but he should be coming soon.”

 

“Okay, well in that case, listen to what I have to say,” Jinah demanded, effectively causing Kyungsoo to stop eating and Jongin to finally pay attention. “I’m not going to be nice to you this time around, Do Kyungsoo. I can get you and country boy kicked out of this house if I really wanted.”

 

Kyungsoo’s face remained void of any expression, as if her words didn't affect him at all. Meanwhile, Jongin was getting pretty riled up.

 

“Who are you to kick us out of this house? We’re Chanyeol’s guests, not yours,” Jongin argued.

 

“I’m his fiance,” she reminded. “I have every right to tell you to leave.” 

 

“But are we gonna listen? Probably not,” Jongin snidely replied. “And even if you’re his fiance, Chanyeol will probably not allow Kyungsoo to be kicked out just because you said so. Kyungsoo is Chanyeol’s best friend.” 

 

“Kyungsoo is nothing to Chanyeol compared to me. I’m going to be his wife — we’re going to get married and have children, and I will be by his side for the rest of his life. You guys can’t and won’t stay here forever. So even if you guys are ‘best friends’, stay away from Chanyeol!” 

 

“Okay, but have you ever heard of the phrase, ‘Bros before hoes’? Pretty sure Kyungsoo and I are the bros and you’re the…” 

 

That caused Jinah to gasp really loudly at the implication, her expression showing she took full offense.  

 

“Just wait,” she pointed a threatening finger at them, “Don’t think I will let this go.” With those last hostile words, she turned around and trudged out of the dining room.

 

“Oh, she wants to fight,” Jongin growled. “She ‘boutta catch these hands.” 

 

Kyungsoo let out a laugh at how ridiculous Jongin sounded. “Oh, stop it. I know you’re all talk, but zero walk, because you’re a softie. You haven’t hurt anything in your entire life. Besides, I would get mad at you if you hit Jinah.” 

 

“Why are you still being nice to her? I don't think the “kill-them-with-kindness” thing is gonna work on her,” Jongin bluntly told him. 

 

“But that's on her,” Kyungsoo answered. “If she doesn't want to be nice, then I'm not gonna stoop down to her level.” 

 

“Okay, but listen,” Jongin started, trying to reason with the older. “If she's gonna be nasty, then I'm gonna be nasty back. I have nothing to lose, so I'm not gonna hold back on her. What is her problem anyway?”

 

“I guess she's just a little possessive towards Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo said thoughtfully.

 

“Talk about  _ hella _ possessive,” Jongin muttered. “Maybe insecure, too.”

 

“But at the same time, I can't help but think that she sounds insane…” 

 

“Haha!” the younger laughed. “Good one, Soo.” 

 

“I’m being serious, Jongin. I can hear a hint of hysteria in her voice when she's yelling at us sometimes…” 

 

“Well, you’re right. She’s crazy.” 

 

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo agreed. “But, Jongin, when she said, ‘I’m not gonna be nice to you this time around,’ what did she mean by ‘this time around’? Was she mean to me before?” 

 

“You don't need to know about that,” the younger answered firmly. “Just don't go near her, she's a walnut.” 

 

“Who's a walnut?” a voice interrupted Kyungsoo from protesting. 

 

“Chanyeol, you're back from work already?” Kyungsoo called out.

 

“Yup,” Chanyeol answered, then looked at the empty bowl in front of Kyungsoo. “You're done eating right?” 

 

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded, while Jongin watched the two of them, elbow on the table and head on his hand. “You know, I'm done too.”

 

Chanyeol shot him an annoyed looked, while Jongin just raised his eyebrow. Then the chaebol turned back to Kyungsoo and said, “Let’s go out. I wanna get some coffee and maybe walk around. It’s a good way to spend time after a whole day at work.” 

 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo nodded. Chanyeol walked over to help Kyungsoo out of his seat and help him put on a light coat to go outside. The older made sure that Kyungsoo had his walking stick before walking out of the house together. 

 

On the way to the car, Chanyeol couldn't help but feel someone trailing behind them, so he abruptly turned around and indeed saw Jongin, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“Why are you following?” Chanyeol asked the younger.

 

“... Am I not allowed to?”

 

“Shoo, it’s bonding time for Kyungsoo and me,” Chanyeol scolded Jongin.

 

The younger pouted before turning and going back into the house.

 

“Jongin could have tagged along,” Kyungsoo said while Chanyeol helped him into the car. 

 

“But I want to spend time with just you,” the chaebol whined. Kyungsoo only smiled at how childish Chanyeol was being and decided to let it go. 

 

When they got to the coffee shop, Chanyeol ordered a pumpkin spice latte and a white chocolate mocha for Kyungsoo. They sat down in the shop for a little while and finished their coffee. Then, they walked a couple of blocks to an open public park where they could just stroll around, with Kyungsoo’s arm hooked onto Chanyeol’s. 

 

“The autumn air is nice right? The tree’s leaves are a beautiful vibrant color. I don’t think this is something you can experience in Marado,” Chanyeol told Kyungsoo. 

 

“It is nice, Marado is always hot,” Kyungsoo agreed. “But it’s the only home I’ve ever known, so I’m used to it.”

 

Chanyeol wanted to protest that Seoul was also Kyungsoo’s home at one point, when his cell phone rang. He let go of Kyungsoo’s arm and answered. 

 

“Yes, hello.”

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t hear what the person on the other end of the call was saying, so all he could do was listen to Chanyeol’s responses.

 

“Yes, that’s right.” 

 

“You… really? This is not a joke, right?” 

 

He heard Chanyeol give out a laugh of disbelief, and it somewhat sounded like he was happy. 

 

“Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you!”

 

“I will set it up as soon as possible!” 

 

“Have a nice day, too!” 

 

Kyungsoo waited to see what made the chaebol so excited like this, but he was just met with a moment of silence. “Chanyeol?” He was completely surprised when he felt arms forcefully wrap around him and lift him off the ground. 

 

“KYUNGSOOOOOO!” Chanyeol yelled out while spinning him around. 

 

“Oh! Woah! What’s going on?” Kyungsoo exclaimed. “Chanyeol! Put me down and calm down!” 

 

Kyungsoo felt himself being set back down and Chanyeol put his hands on his shoulders. “Kyungsoo, that call was from the hospital. They just told me you can get your sight back.” 

 

“W-what?” 

 

“You can have surgery and see again! You have a donor!! All you have to do is agree!!” 

 

This news was all too overwhelming for Kyungsoo. It came out of nowhere and it was so sudden. He didn’t even inquire about eye surgery at the hospital. It was something that he and Jongin couldn’t afford. How was this happening? 

 

“I—” 

 

“Kyungsoo, it would mean the world to me, as much as to you, if you could see again. Haven’t you ever wondered what I looked like? Or what Jongin looked like?” Chanyeol asked, almost begging. “I know you want this, and there’s nothing to hold you back now. I’ll pay for the surgery — just let me do this for you.” 

 

“Chanyeol, I—” Kyungsoo said, tears starting to well up in his eyes. He was speechless; he couldn’t even finish his sentence. His heart was exploding with happiness and he didn’t know how to express his feelings at the moment. 

 

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo in a warm hug, leaning his cheek against Kyungsoo’s head. “You’ll do it, right? You’ll go through with it?” Kyungsoo nodded, sobbing into the older’s chest.

 

Words just couldn’t describe how grateful he felt. 


	16. Sun Ray

Chanyeol was able to call the hospital back and set up a surgery date for Kyungsoo. Jongin was alerted of the news right away, and even if his pride didn’t allow him to show it, he was extremely thankful towards Chanyeol. 

 

“I guess Chanyeol is useful for once after all,” Jongin conceded, trying to salvage the last bits of his dignity as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both laughed. 

 

A few days after that huge announcement, Chanyeol decided to drag Kyungsoo out of the house. It was getting a little colder than usual, so they bundled up with jackets and a scarf or hat, especially since Chanyeol said they were going to spend the day outdoors. 

 

Kyungsoo had no idea where they were going, and Chanyeol refused to tell him until they got there. 

 

When they hopped out of the car, Chanyeol fixed Kyungsoo’s scarf so that half of his face was covered — the older thought he looked adorable with tiny nose and wide eyes peeking out of the scarf. Then, Chanyeol held onto him and guided him to God knows where. Kyungsoo still had no clue about their destination, but he trusted Chanyeol. They walked a little while more before Chanyeol finally stopped. 

 

“Okay, I’ll tell you where we are now.” 

 

“We’re here already?” Kyungsoo asked. 

 

“Yup, we’re inside the amusement park right now.” 

 

“Amusement park?” 

 

Chanyeol laughed at how wide Kyungsoo’s eyes went with surprise. “About thirteen years ago, my butler asked me, in my father’s stead, what I wanted for my birthday. At first, I was upset because I’d be getting any gift that I wanted, but it wouldn’t be a thoughtful one. But then, I remembered that my best friend had never been to an amusement park. 

 

“So, I told my butler to buy out a whole amusement park for the day. Thirteen years ago, on this day, I was supposed to surprise you with a trip to this park, but you fell sick. I thought I’d have to spend my birthday without you, but you walked all the way to my house with a burning fever.”

 

“I… I did that?”

 

“Mhm.” 

 

“And today’s your birthday?” 

 

“Mhm.”

 

“I didn’t even prepare you a present… It’s your birthday, but you did this for me…” 

 

Chanyeol took the younger’s hands in his. “Kyungsoo, you’ve done so much for me during our whole lifetime. And for my birthday present, I wanted to see you smile.” 

 

At that, Kyungsoo’s lips pulled back into a small grin. “You didn’t need to buy out a whole carnival to see me smile.” 

 

Chanyeol’s breath was caught in his throat, hearing Kyungsoo say those very familiar words. Even if the younger’s memories weren’t intact… “You… you’re really the same.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s smile faded into confusion. “Hm?” 

 

“You’ve said the exact same thing to me when we were kids — on my 11th birthday; I remember clearly. The exact same words. You’re really the same as before.” 

 

_ The same Do Kyungsoo that I loved. The only thing I wish was different is that you'd fall in love with me this time. _

  
"Kyungsoo, can I... Can I kiss you?"

 

Chanyeol couldn’t believe he blurted that out; never in a million years did he think he’d have the courage to ask Kyungsoo that kind of question, but he was so stuck in the moment. He wanted to run away and maybe save himself the embarrassment and other humiliating feelings that came right after Kyungsoo’s rejection, but then the younger nodded. 

 

Chanyeol couldn’t believe it, that Kyungsoo had actually given him permission, but before he could register anything, his hands were slowly moving on their own. He gently pulled down the younger’s scarf to reveal his heart-shaped lips. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss to come. 

 

Nervously, Chanyeol started inching his lips towards Kyungsoo’s. He wanted to do this right. He wanted to show Kyungsoo his true feelings — he wanted to show Kyungsoo how much he loved him. 

 

Kyungsoo’s lips were soft and warm compared to the crisp and cold autumn air around them. Chanyeol brought his hands to the younger’s face, deepening the kiss, then breaking away when he needed to breathe.

 

Chanyeol watched as Kyungsoo became flustered, cheeks reddening. The older could only stare and laugh at his best friend who had stolen his heart, looking as adorable as ever. 

 

“Stop laughing. That was my first.” 

 

“Mine, too,” Chanyeol confessed, continuing to laugh. It made the younger feel better that at least he wasn’t alone in this semi-awkward situation.  

 

_ The question was: where do they go from here? Did Kyungsoo have feelings for him, too? _

 

Chanyeol didn’t know, but for now, he just took Kyungsoo’s hand in his own and led him to the first ride of the day.

  
  
  


“GOOOOOOD MORNING,” Jongin sing-songed then yawned as he stepped into the kitchen. Kyungsoo was already sitting at the table and Chanyeol, who was out of his seat, spit out his water upon seeing Jongin. 

 

“What’s wrong with you so early in the morning?” Jongin asked the chaebol. Chanyeol only shook his head vehemently while wiping his mouth.

 

“Anyways, I think I’m going to give up searching for a job. I’m not making progress and I really can’t find any open spots. Not even in a pet store where I can pick up poop.” He turned to Chanyeol and bowed, “I’m sorry I won’t be able to pay you back, but thank you for your hospitality.

 

Chanyeol nodded, and patted Jongin’s back indicating that he didn’t need to thank him. 

 

Then, Kyungsoo started coughing a little, and Jongin looked a little alarmed. “Soo, why are you coughing? Are you sick?” 

 

The older shrugged, “I think I might’ve come down with a small cold. Don’t worry too much about it.” 

 

“Damn, I should go out and buy you some medicine. I’ll get some after breakfast.” 

 

“A-CHOO!” 

 

“Bless you, Chanyeol,” Jongin answered nonchalantly. Then all of a sudden, realization struck his face. “Wait a minute, why are you both sick?” 

 

Immediately, Kyungsoo’s face reddened and Chanyeol nervously glanced at Kyungsoo. 

 

Jongin eyed them closely, squinting at this point. “Did you guys do something together yesterday while I was out? Why are you both acting weird?” 

 

“ANYWAYS, LOOK AT THE TIME,” Chanyeol exclaimed, exaggeratedly lifting his watch to his face. “I gotta get to work!” 

 

“Hey, since when did you care about work?” Jongin protested as Chanyeol hurried away. Kyungsoo just sat there, sipping the tea from his mug. He could feel Jongin looking at him, expecting some answers. 

 

“Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Jongin asked. 

 

“Nope,” Kyungsoo replied. “Just eat your breakfast.” 

 

Jongin pouted and grumbled something about being left in the dark while he sat down and started munching on a pastry. 

  
  
  


“So, I heard you brought the Do boy back while I was away.” 

 

Chanyeol had been called into his father’s study, as soon as his father got back from his business trip. He almost never saw his father outside of this room — unless it was at the company — and he noticed he was only summoned in here when he was going to be reprimanded or told bad news. Chanyeol never came on his own will. 

 

“I know you know that his name is Kyungsoo,” the chaebol spat back. “I’ve finally found him six years after you sent me away.” 

 

Chanyeol’s father smiled, then raised his elbows onto his desk. “I’m surprised you found him first. This whole time, I’ve had investigators try to look for his whereabouts, but they also had waste their efforts on blocking the progress of the people you sent out, too.” 

 

Chanyeol opened his mouth in disbelief. “Are you serious? You tried to keep Kyungsoo hidden from me? Why would you do that?” 

 

“I had to stop something like this from happening,” his father told him. “Unfortunately, I’ve failed. You’ve been unproductive with your work and you’re leaving the company early every day because you want to spend time with him. I see you’ve even taken it upon yourself to go through his medical files. You threatened a doctor with revoking our sponsorship for the hospital just to set up an eye surgery for that boy.” 

 

Chanyeol shouldn’t have been, but he was shocked how closely his father was watching his every move. How many secretive eyes have been watching him and how many mouths have went running to his father?

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol attempted to answer calmly and with confidence. “Yes, I did. Kyungsoo’s going to get that surgery and he’s going to see again.”

 

His father raised his eyebrow with an amused look on his face. “And if I prevent it?” 

 

“Then I’m quitting the company.” 

 

The lack of hesitation his son had and the defiance within the phrase itself made Mr. Park’s expression fade away into a furious one, his eyes filling with rage. “How _dare_ _y_ —” 

 

“ _ Father! _ ” Chanyeol shouted, cutting him off. “You threatened Kyungsoo first, and I won’t stand for that now. It’s been six years since I’ve learned my lesson. I know you can’t do anything to me right now. The money I earned was from my own means — you can’t cut me off. You’re getting old, so it’s too late to start finding another successor for your company now. You can kick me out of this house, but I will just take Kyungsoo with me. You will be the one on the losing end here.” 

 

Chanyeol’s father speechlessly stared at him, shock and fury written all over his face. Chanyeol knew he had won this fight, because everything he said was right and his father had nothing to say in response.

 

“So don’t even think about doing anything to him. I won’t stand back and listen to you this time.” 


	17. Gold Star

The date of the surgery finally arrived. Chanyeol took a day off from work to accompany Jongin and Kyungsoo to the hospital. 

 

Kyungsoo had to be run through a few final tests before the actual surgery. Once those were out of the way, he could finally prepare to be wheeled into the operating room. 

 

“It’s only a matter of days before you can finally see again, Soo,” Jongin told his friend. “You just need to stay strong and get through this surgery.” 

 

Kyungsoo smiled and nodded. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asked. 

 

“Nervous,” the younger answered truthfully. 

 

“Everything will be okay,” the chaebol reassured him. “We’ll be waiting right outside for you.” 

 

Kyungsoo nodded again, some of the unease leaving him. 

 

“Mr. Do Kyungsoo-ssi,” a female nurse called from the doorway of the room. “It’s time to go in for your operation.” 

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and replied, “Okay.” Jongin and Chanyeol could only watch as more nurses came into the room to wheel Kyungsoo’s hospital bed out of the door. Down the hall, the two of them walked alongside Kyungsoo on either side.

 

If someone were to look at Kyungsoo’s face, they would see a calm and collected expression. He didn’t seem nervous at all. But Kyungsoo reached out his hand on the side where Chanyeol was to look for some form of reassurance — the older took his hand in his to comfort him until it was finally time to let go. 

  
  
  


The wait seemed endless, but the surgery was successful. 

 

After Kyungsoo came out of the operating room, Chanyeol and Jongin scrambled up from the seats they were waiting from and rushed over to Kyungsoo, who was being wheeled out by nurses on his bed again. His eyes had patches over them, and he seemed completely still.

 

“What’s wrong? Why isn’t he moving?” Jongin demanded to know.

 

“Is he okay?” Chanyeol asked, starting to panic.

 

“He’s asleep,” one of the nurses said to ease the two men’s worried faces. “The surgery went very well.” Upon hearing that, both Jongin and Chanyeol released sighs of relief, finally letting go of the breaths they didn’t even know they were holding the whole time. 

 

When Kyungsoo awoke after a few hours later, he heard whispering. He had no idea where he was or what happened, so he was a little disoriented. He slowly sat up, catching Chanyeol and Jongin’s attention. 

 

“Soo, you’re awake?”

 

“Yeah, Jongin? Chanyeol? What happened?”

 

“You just came out of surgery,” he heard Chanyeol’s voice answer. “In a few days, you can remove the patches on your eyes and you should be able to see.” 

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe it. “It… it worked? I’ll be able to see again?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Kyungsoo was allowed to go home with Chanyeol and Jongin that night. It felt like an eternity to him, but a few days passed. They were back at the hospital in a small office with his doctor. 

 

“Are you ready, Kyungsoo-ssi?” the doctor asked.

 

Kyungsoo nodded. 

 

“Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them,” Dr. Joo instructed and Kyungsoo nodded again. “Okay, here we go.” He slowly peeled away the cover from Kyungsoo’s face to reveal two closed eyes. 

 

Everyone’s breath stilled in the room and it was completely silent. They were all waiting with anxiety and suspense looming over their heads. 

 

“You can open them now.” 

 

Slowly, Kyungsoo’s eyes opened and gradually got used to the light. After a while, he focused on each person; first on the doctor, then on Jongin, and finally Chanyeol. The chaebol could feel his breath hitch when he finally saw Kyungsoo look directly at him for the first time in six years.

 

“Don’t be alarmed if your vision is still blurry or cloudy, because it takes time for your eyes to adjust,” the doctor said. “Don’t rub your eyes. I will give you some eye drops that you need to put several times everyday throughout your first week. I’ll leave you guys for a moment to gather yourselves and I’ll come back in when you’re all ready.” With a gracious smile, he exited the room and left the three of them. 

 

“Jongin…” 

 

Jongin got off the wall he was leaning on and made his way over to Kyungsoo. “Yes, I’m here. You can see me,” he breathed out, eyes welling up. 

 

Kyungsoo turned his head. “Chanyeol…” 

 

“Hm?”  

 

“Your face… it doesn’t match your deep voice at all,” Kyungsoo said in amazement, causing Chanyeol to belt out a hearty laugh and blink out tears of happiness. 

 

“I’m better-looking than you thought, right?” Chanyeol said, joking. 

 

“I — I can finally see your face, but I still don’t remember anything,” Kyungsoo said disappointedly. 

 

“That’s okay,” Chanyeol reassured. “That’s completely okay.”  

  
  
  


“Kyungsoo, do you remember I said I would continue our game of 20 questions another day?” 

 

“Yes…” 

 

“I think today is a good day.” 

 

It’s been a few days since the operation and everyone had been nothing but happy. Kyungsoo finally got rid of his walking stick and could finally make his way around the house without constantly counting his steps in his head and sticking his hand out everywhere. 

 

“Do you remember the last question you asked?” 

 

“Yes…” 

 

“Ask it again.” 

 

Kyungsoo took one long look at Chanyeol, who made a face telling him to proceed. “Okay… when we were younger, we’re we  _ just _ best friends?” 

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol answered without hesitation. “We were only best friends.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded thoughtfully. 

 

“But—” 

 

“But?” 

 

“I was in love with you.

 

“I don’t know when the exact moment was when I fell in love with you — maybe it was even when we were still children — but I kept it from you for the longest time. I never told you, because I thought you didn’t feel the same way for me. I was scared it would ruin our friendship, especially since you were the only friend I had. I was a coward to wait until the very last day to confess, because you couldn’t see me off at the airport and I was whisked away to America for six years.

 

“But after all those years, and even now, I still love you. Even if you can’t remember our memories together. And I thought maybe you’d have feelings for me, too, when we kissed in the amusement park—” 

 

Kyungsoo quickly leaned over and used his hand to cover Chanyeol’s mouth. “Sh! We don’t speak of that,” he said, now blushing furiously. 

 

Chanyeol removed Kyungsoo’s hand away. “Why not?” 

 

“You… you have a fiance. I wasn’t thinking at the time…” 

 

“That’s right! You weren’t thinking at the time,” Chanyeol said happily. “Because if you were, I bet you would have held back. You wouldn’t have done what you really wanted.”

 

Kyungsoo turned his head away from Chanyeol and looked down. “But you’re engaged. I’m just your best friend.” 

 

Chanyeol took Kyungsoo’s face in his hands and made him look at him. “Kyungsoo, to me, you’re more than a best friend. You’re my whole world and my whole life. The engagement means absolutely nothing; I was forced into it by my father for business reasons, and I’m going to try to get out of it. As long as you have feelings for me, too.” 

 

Chanyeol gently let go of Kyungsoo’s face to allow the younger to speak with space. “I… I think it’s still wrong… You’re very well-known. People will look down on us.” 

 

Chanyeol frowned. “I’ve said to you before and I’ll say it again. Don’t listen to what people say because they don’t matter. Just focus on me. You have feelings for me, too, right?” 

 

Kyungsoo looked hesitant to answer, so Chanyeol continued. “Tell the truth.” 

 

No longer being able to look at Chanyeol without feeling embarrassed, Kyungsoo hid his face in his hands and nodded. 

 

Relief flooded through Chanyeol, getting rid of about a decade’s worth of weight from his heart. Words couldn’t explain how happy he was, and Kyungsoo couldn’t even see how he was smiling like an idiot because he was still covering his face. 

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat and took another brave step. “Then, can I take you out for dinner?” 

 

Kyungsoo lifted his face out of his hands and looked around to see if anyone else was in the room. “Just the two of us?” 

 

Chanyeol nodded. “You could get dressed up and I’ll take you somewhere nice.” 

 

Kyungsoo leaned in and lowered his voice. “What about everyone else?” 

 

“What about them?” Chanyeol asked confused. 

 

“Won’t they be against this? Against  _ us _ ?” 

 

Chanyeol shrugged. “Well, I’ve always been a rule-breaker,” he said with a wink, causing Kyungsoo’s heart to skip a beat. “Tomorrow at 6, we’ll leave the house.” 


	18. Ivory Chalice

Kyungsoo stepped out of his room at the same time Jongin was going into his. 

 

“Woah, what are you all dressed up for?” Jongin asked, stopping in his tracks to see what was up. “Are you going somewhere?” 

 

“Yeah, Chanyeol asked me to go to dinner with him.” 

 

Jongin looked a little surprised, but he got over it pretty quickly. “Um, thanks for the invite?” Jongin said, slightly offended. “You guys don’t let me know anything anymore,” he mumbled, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“Aw, Jongin, I’m sorry, don’t be like that,” Kyungsoo laughed at how childish Jongin was being. “We’re gonna leave soon.” 

 

“I’ll escort you out the door, then,” Jongin offered. 

 

Together, they walked down the main hall and to the entrance of the mansion where Chanyeol was waiting in a suit. 

 

“Wow, you look great,” Chanyeol complimented, offering Kyungsoo a smile.

 

“You, too,” Kyungsoo said, cheeks reddening. Jongin couldn’t help but scoff at how much like high school girls they were both acting. “You ready to go?” 

 

“Chanyeol,” an old voice called out making all three of the turn around.

 

Making their way towards them was CEO Park — Chanyeol’s father — and a dressed-up Jinah. Chanyeol was surprised because he’d never really seen his father outside of his study, and he couldn’t quite understand why Jinah was wearing a dress. 

 

“I made reservations for you two at a nice restaurant. Take your fiance out to dinner for once.” 

 

“Uh, but—” Chanyeol started. 

 

“It’s at 6:30, so you should leave right now.” 

 

“I was about to go somewhere with Kyungsoo though,” Chanyeol protested. 

 

“Reporters are going to be at the restaurant, so it’ll be important that you show up,” his father said warningly. “Mr. Do, you can perhaps have dinner with Chanyeol another time, right?” 

 

Kyungsoo nervously nodded, not wanting to upset anyone, but disbelief was written all over Chanyeol’s face. “It’s okay, Chanyeol. Next time.” 

 

“Kyung—” 

 

“Let’s go, Channie,” Jinah interrupted, grabbing his arm and hooking hers around it. “We don’t want to keep the driver waiting.” 

 

Chanyeol shot Kyungsoo a pleading look, to say something, to object, but the younger only turned his face away. Defeated, the chaebol let himself be led away from him and out of the house. Kyungsoo could only watch as Chanyeol reluctantly got into the back of the car with Jinah and was driven away. 

 

“Mr. Do, can I speak to you for a moment?” 

 

Kyungsoo ripped his eyes away from the window to see Chanyeol’s father expecting an answer from him. He nodded and began following as Chanyeol’s father started to walk away from the main hall. Jongin made a move to follow, but Mr. Park stopped in his footsteps.

 

“I will be speaking to Kyungsoo  _ alone _ .” 

 

The authority made Jongin’s heart shrink back a little due to intimidation, effectively causing him to stop in his tracks. He could only watch as Kyungsoo disappeared down the hall. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo and Jongin waited in the main hall, right by the entrance door of the mansion. When Jinah and Chanyeol arrived back from their dinner, the mansion’s footman opened the door for them. 

 

It was Jinah who came into the house first. She looked at their solemn faces, then at what was at their feet and smirked at them. She continued walking to her room happily. 

 

Chanyeol came in next and was happy to see Kyungsoo after such a long night. Then, he saw the troubled expression on his face and asked, “What’s wrong?” 

 

The suitcases on the floor around them finally caught Chanyeol’s attention. “Wh-what is all this?” he asked, pointing at them. “Where are you going?”

 

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said in a serious tone. “Jongin and I are going back to Marado.” 

 

“What? W-why?” Chanyeol asked, voice quivering. “Why so suddenly?” 

 

Kyungsoo was stumped to get out an answer, so it left room for the chaebol to draw conclusions by himself. 

 

“Is it because I went to dinner with Jinah instead? Because Kyungsoo, I swear I didn’t—” 

 

“No, it’s not that at all.” 

 

“Then is it because you’re scared of what people will say? Is someone making you leave?” Chanyeol demanded to know, raising his voice. “I told you not to pay attention to what other people think! Only focus on me!” 

 

Kyungsoo took one look at Chanyeol and sighed. “It’s not about what other people think. I can’t remember anything. I see you, yet nothing from the past comes to mind and it’s really frustrating. That was the whole purpose of coming here in the first place: to remember. I can’t stay here if I can’t remember you.” 

 

“Kyungsoo, it doesn’t matter if you don’t remember me or anything from before. That purpose was long lost and replaced with a new one. We can make new memories together,” Chanyeol said, desperately trying to reason with the younger. “Listen, unpack your things in your room and I’ll forget that this happened.”

 

Kyungsoo only shook his head and picked up his suitcase. “I already made up my mind. We bought plane tickets already.” Without a second look, he started to walk towards the door.

 

“Kyungsoo, please!” Chanyeol bellowed and fell onto his knees, effectively making Kyungsoo stop from going out the door. Tears were already spilling down his face and onto the carpeted floor. “Kyungsoo, you can’t leave, please! Don’t go, just don’t go. For the last six years without you, I’ve been miserable; you make me a better and happier person, only you can do that! Please, don’t go.” 

 

“Chanyeol, have you thought about how I felt? And Jongin? We’re stuck in this house all day without anything to do, and we’re starting to go crazy. We feel trapped. I’m homesick, I miss the island, I miss the people of Marado. Staying here is not good for our health.

 

“And you can’t come back with us. You have a duty here in Seoul. There will be consequences if you don’t make the right choices and take responsibility, and I know you know that.” 

 

Kyungsoo put his suitcase back down again and walked over to Chanyeol. Jongin could only stand back and watch the whole thing silently. “Get up, you shouldn’t be on your knees for me.” 

 

Kyungsoo pulled Chanyeol back up to his feet, but the older already looked too broken. If Kyungsoo was affected, he didn’t show it at all. 

 

“I… I didn't know…” Chanyeol murmured.

 

“Now you do,” Kyungsoo told him. “We have to go. Our flight is soon.” Jongin took that as a cue to gather their suitcases and bring them to the car. 

 

“I don't want you to leave…”

 

An unreadable expression flickered across Kyungsoo’s face, but he quickly composed himself again. “I really appreciate everything you've done for me, from letting us stay in your house to helping me get my sight back. I will never forget our time together and the new memories we did manage to make. And if fate is on our side, then I believe we’ll meet again.”

 

Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo’s back as he turned and walked away from him, and broke down as the car finally drove away.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo stared out into the dark night, the cold breeze hitting him harder than the last time he was on this ferry. He could see the approaching black mass of Marado island; he should’ve been happy to see his home again, but he really wasn’t. He felt strange — he felt hollow and empty, as if he were missing something. 

 

Jongin had been watching him the entire way back, but he hasn’t said anything. He told himself, if Kyungsoo didn’t want to talk, then he would wait. The expression on Kyungsoo’s face at that moment made him break his own resolve though. 

 

“Kyungsoo, you haven’t said a single word since we left the Park Mansion. What’s wrong?” 

 

Kyungsoo removed his eyes from the ebony scene in front of him and looked at Jongin. His friend was looking at him intently, lines of worry etching his face. Kyungsoo turned back to face the black waves and waiting island. 

 

“I remember.” 

  
  
  


For the past few hours, Chanyeol already showed signs of losing his will to do anything. He was sulking on the couch the entire time on his stomach, head on his arms. He seemed to not know what to do with his life anymore — the gaze on his face showed he was lost.

 

He promised to Kyungsoo and to himself that he wouldn’t let him go that easily. 

 

_ But what can I do when he’s the one that doesn’t want me to hold on? _ Chanyeol thought, the same question repeating in his head over and over again, desperately trying to find the answer. 

 

“Baby, you’re still on the couch? I called you thirty minutes ago to help me with something,” Jinah walked over to him, interrupting his train of thought.

 

Chanyeol, too tired and drained to be rude to her, just ignored her. 

 

“It’s okay, I figured it out myself.” Jinah said, still trying to make conversation. She looked at him, expecting some sort of praise, but got none. “Channie, are you okay? You don’t look too good. Should I get you medicine?” 

 

The chaebol shook his head. 

 

“Then what is it, babe? Tell me what’s wrong.” 

 

Still no verbal response.

 

“Is it because of Kyungsoo?” she asked in a displeased tone. 

 

Again, no answer.

 

“It must be. I don’t know why you’re so upset that he left. He was getting annoying anyway. Whenever you or that country boy weren’t here, he was always humming and singing the same song over again. Ugh, gave me a headache.” 

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened. 

 

_ Kyungsoo… singing?  _

 

He immediately turned around, and the fact that Jinah was happy about finally getting attention from him was evident from the smile on her face. “Are you feeling better now?” 

 

Chanyeol closed in on her and grabbed her shoulders. “Jinah, you said Kyungsoo was singing?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Tell me! Tell me now!” Chanyeol yelled in frustration.

 

“Yes! He—he started off humming, and then a few weeks later, I realized he was singing it with actual lyrics!” 

 

“Jinah, tell me, what were the words of the song?” 

 

“I—I can’t remember! Ah, stop! You’re hurting me!” 

 

“You do remember! You just don’t want to answer!” 

 

“He—he was s-singing about a mother and a baby! Something about oceans and seagulls…” 

 

That was all the confirmation Chanyeol needed. 

 

It was the lullaby that Kyungsoo used to sing to remember his mother; singing it became a habit of his while growing up. It was the song that he sang to him the day before they almost never saw each other again. Kyungsoo definitely remembered something — he wouldn’t be able to sing that song if he didn’t remember anything. 

 

_ ‘If fate is on our side, we’ll see each other again soon.’  _

 

_ ‘If fate is on our side, then I believe we’ll meet again.’ _

 

_ How could I be so stupid to not notice that it wasn’t a coincidence that he said that?  _ Chanyeol thought. He quickly let go of Jinah’s shoulders and rushed to get his jacket. 

 

“Chanyeol, where are you going?! Park Chanyeol, get back here!” 

 

But he was already out the door.


	19. Wilted

Jongin made Kyungsoo explain what he meant — what did he remember? How much did he remember? When did he start remembering? 

 

Kyungsoo only let the younger know that he remembers  _ enough. _

 

When they both made it back to their house, Kyungsoo was horrified to see the plants in their front yard had wilted. He dropped his suitcase and ran to the backyard only to see his dead garden under the light of the moon.

 

Jongin followed Kyungsoo to the back just in time to see him staring at the wilted plants.

 

“You didn't lie to me, right?”

 

“About what?”

 

“My garden. While I was taking care of it, you told me none of my flowers were wilted. You didn't lie to me, right?”

 

“I… uh,” Jongin stuttered.

 

“It's like how you lied to me about my past. You didn't let me know  _ anything _ . You hid it away from me, just like how you hid the fact that I was growing dead flowers this whole time.”

 

“That's two completely different things, Soo,” Jongin defended himself. “Not all of your flowers were dead. Most of them must have died when we were away, since my mom couldn't take care of them.

 

“And I didn't tell you about your life before six years ago because I was trying to protect you. You've gone through too much, so why would I re-open scars that could be kept covered?”

 

“I'm not some fragile flower, Jongin. I can't believe I've lived this whole time like a blissful idiot not knowing anything,” Kyungsoo said angrily, turning his back on the dead garden. He came around to the front, picked up his suitcase, and made his way inside their house, Jongin only able to follow around.

 

“Where are my things from before the accident? You've kept them somewhere in here, right?”

 

Knowing he can't hide it all forever, Jongin pushed past the older and made his way to Kyungsoo's room. He went down on his knees and reached under the bed, pulling out a dusty box.

 

“Most of the important stuff is in there,” Jongin said, standing up.

 

Kyungsoo kneeled in front of the box and didn't wait to take off the lid. One look inside and more memories flooded in.

 

There was a newspaper article clipping that had a headline that caught his sight first. Grabbing it out of the box, he looked at it closely.

 

[BREAKING NEWS] Horrific Highway Accident 

 

> An unidentified man and his son who were travelling on a highway have collided into a truck that seemingly skidded on the road due to ice on the ground from yesterday’s snowfall… 

 

It was dated six years ago, the article clearly being about the accident Kyungsoo and his dad were involved in. There was a satellite photo of the accident, the picture showing the scene from overhead. 

 

“It was that bad?” Kyungsoo asked, referring to the frightening picture on the article.

 

Jongin nodded. “You almost died, too…”

 

Kyungsoo put the article on the ground next to the box and looked into the box again. The next thing he saw was a broken doll. The eyes had come off and the stitching on the back of the doll’s head had come undone. 

 

_ “Oh no, my doll is really breaking apart.” _

 

_ “It’s about time. You’re too old to be sleeping with that doll every night.”  _

 

_ “Hey, this doll holds a lot of sentimental value to me. Chanyeol specially hand-made it for me. It was something he was really proud of and he gave it to me.”  _

 

_ “If you treasured it so much, then how did it get so destroyed?”  _

 

_ “It wasn’t on purpose…” _

 

Kyungsoo could remember having that conversation with Jongin upon seeing the doll. He remember how important it was to him because Chanyeol worked hard on it and gave it to him. It was his first real and genuine gift from his best friend.

 

“How ironic…” Kyungsoo said bitterly as he continued to look over the destroyed parts of the doll. “How the eyes of the doll came off and I became blind. And the back of the head’s messed up, like my memory. Just a morbid coincidence…” 

 

Jongin looked at the doll, eyes wide with realization. The older threw the doll off to the side and continued looking in the box. The next thing that he immediately saw was his Joongdong ID. All at once, these names filled his head; the names he heard whenever Chanyeol wasn’t around. The things that were said about him right to his face. 

 

_ “Nerd!”  _

 

_ “Ugly!”  _

 

_ “Doenjang!”  _

 

_ “Gay!”  _

 

_ “Useless!”  _

 

_ “Faggot!”  _

 

_ “Beggar!”  _

 

Soon, different, but very familiar voices entered his head, and they demanded something more from him. They were the voices of the people who hurt him the most. They were the voices of the people he had just heard a few hours ago. 

 

_ “Chanyeol and Jinah will be engaged when they’re older. You are not to get in the way.”  _

 

_ “You and Chanyeol are boys. He will never have feelings for you. He belongs to me.”  _

 

_ “Chanyeol will be going to the States. Don’t you dare hold him back.”  _

 

_ “You’re nothing. You’re poor, you’re dirty, and useless. You’re just a gold-digger.” _

 

Kyungsoo clutched his head in his hands, hoping that would get the voices to go away. Memories of the physical and verbal abuse that Jinah put him through, even before Chanyeol left, flashed through his mind. He remembered even lying to Chanyeol one time to cover up a mark on his face, saying a basketball hit him during gym. This is what he had to go through everyday and this is what he had to put up without Chanyeol knowing because he didn’t want the older to worry, he remembered.

 

When he didn’t hear anymore ringing in his ears, he let go of his head to see Jongin on the ground with him, worry and panic written all over his face. He hadn’t even realized Jongin rushed over to him and tried yelling at him to get him out of his trance. 

 

“I…” Kyungsoo started. “I…” 

 

Jongin looked him straight in the eyes and sincerely said, “Do you see why I was so against you remembering? I hate to see you like this, Soo.” 

 

Kyungsoo shook his head and waved Jongin off saying that he was okay. Jongin backed off and stood up again, watching what Kyungsoo would do next. 

 

The older looked inside the box again and pulled out the red scarf. He held it up in front of him, taking a long good look at it. 

 

_ Chanyeol… Chanyeol deserved all the warmth in the world, but I couldn’t even give that to him. How cold and lonely must he have been all these years?  _

 

Overcome with emotion, Kyungsoo hugged the scarf and buried his face in it. Jongin could only watch, not knowing how to comfort him anymore. After a few moments, he heard knocking coming from the front door — it was probably one of the villagers checking why there was light in their house. While he went to get the door, Kyungsoo stayed unmoving. 

 

Jongin pulled open the door and was met by the face of—

 

“Chanyeol?” Jongin said in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Where’s Kyungsoo?” 

 

“He’s—” 

 

Jongin didn’t even get to finish his sentence as the chaebol pushed right past him into their home. He rushed through the living room and kitchen and saw no Kyungsoo, but when he got to the small hall, he saw one door open. The room was lit and from where he was, he could see someone sitting on the ground. He walked to the room and stopped by the doorway. 

 

“Kyungsoo…” 

 

The younger slowly lifted his face from the scarf to see who had called his name, because he couldn’t believe his ears. A confused expression took place on Kyungsoo’s face as he began to ask, “What…”  

 

“I know you remember. You definitely remember. You can’t say you don’t, because I know you do.” 

 

Kyungsoo put the scarf back into the box and stood up. “I do.” 

 

“When? Since when?” 

 

“... Right before I left… You said not to go… and I suddenly remembered the night before my accident, when we were lying down on your bed, and you told me you didn’t want me to go home… and that you didn’t want to leave…” 

 

_ ‘I don't want you to leave…’ _

 

“And what do you remember?” Chanyeol continued to ask.

 

Kyungsoo thought, racking his brain for more memories other than the horrible voices he heard in his head. “I remember… offering you swimming lessons… and saving you from drowning…”

 

“Yes…”  

 

“I remember… you giving me a ride on your back… after finding out I've been constantly beaten up by some classmates…”

 

Chanyeol waited with an expectant look on his face for more of what Kyungsoo had to say.

 

“And I remember… getting lost in your mansion… but you ended up finding me anyway…” 

 

Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo into a bone-crushing hug, but Kyungsoo could only stay still. “Stupid… you remember everything when you said you didn’t… so why would you run away?” 

 

“I… I was afraid…” Kyungsoo whispered. 

 

“You shouldn’t have anything to be afraid of,” Chanyeol reassured him. “I’m with you every step of the way. You just have to stay by my side.” 

 

Kyungsoo nodded against Chanyeol’s chest, then they slowly pulled apart from each other. 

 

“Come back to Seoul with me again. We’re not gonna go back to the mansion. We’ll run away together. Just you and me. I just need time to gather everything and figure out how to get away.” 

 

Kyungsoo hesitated at first, but then he nodded. Chanyeol felt his heart soar; his love was willing to follow him wherever. Exhilarated and overjoyed, Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and ran down the hall and towards the front door. 

 

Jongin had been waiting in the living room, willing to give them their privacy. He was sitting on the couch, which was right next to door. “Where are you guys going?” he asked, shooting up from his seat.

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stopped in their tracks, and Jongin saw their hands linked together.

 

“Where are you taking him?”

 

“I’m taking him back to Seoul,” Chanyeol answered. 

 

“So, you’re just going to take him from me like that?” Jongin demanded to know, starting to raise his voice. “You hurt him, you, an engaged man, and then you’re just going to waltz back in here and take him away? Just like that?”

 

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo called out softly. 

 

Jongin angrily diverted his gaze to Kyungsoo, who had a calm and resolved look on his face. Immediately, Jongin knew the battle was lost, because no matter what he’ll say, he won’t be able to convince them. 

 

He slowly shook his head in disbelief. “You… you’re not going to listen to me…” 

 

Kyungsoo reached out his hand and touched Jongin’s face. “Thank you, Jongin. Thank you for everything. I mean it.” 

 

He looked at Kyungsoo’s face pleadingly one last time, but there was nothing else that could be said to change his mind. Defeatedly, Jongin turned to the chaebol and said, “Take care of him.” 

 

Chanyeol nodded with a sincere expression on his face. “I will.” 

 

Jongin stood back as he watched the two of them run off into the night. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo woke up to light streaming in through the windows and warmth radiating from the blanket around him. He felt very comfortable, almost wanting to just fall back to sleep.

 

But he couldn’t when Chanyeol was already awake, lying next to him and staring at him with a soft and adoring smile on his face. 

 

“Morning,” the older greeted. 

 

Kyungsoo gave out a soft groan and buried himself deeper into the blankets and into Chanyeol’s chest. 

 

“Come, we should go get breakfast. Then, we’ll go shopping for clothes and then look at more houses.” 

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo arrived in Seoul that night at 4 AM and found a hotel to stay in. For the past few days, they’ve been staying there and exploring the streets of Seoul, which is something they haven’t really gotten to do together. Chanyeol shut off his phone so that he couldn’t get tracked or receive any calls from the company, Jinah, or his father. 

 

They were spending another day buying basic necessities for their stay at the hotel, such as a change of clothes since they both ran away from home so suddenly. They mostly ate out for now, but Chanyeol was looking for permanent places they could stay. 

 

“Should I change my name so that no one can track me?” Chanyeol joked as they walked down the street. 

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I like the way your name is right now.” 

 

Chanyeol smiled and took Kyungsoo’s hand in his. “What about changing yours? Particularly your last name?” 

 

“Is this your way of proposing?” Kyungsoo asked, eyes widening. 

 

“Not officially, but yes,” Chanyeol said. “We’ve been together our whole lives so far, I can safely say I’d want to spend the rest of mine with you. I just hope you feel the same.” 

 

Kyungsoo could feel himself getting embarrassed again, still not used to openly getting this kind of affection from his best friend. His face was heating up and he wanted to hide behind his hands again, but he nodded. “I do, I really do.” 

 

Chanyeol swung their hands together back and forth, too happy to stay still. “I promise I’ll give you a better proposal when we settle down. But for now, where do you want to go next?”

 

“I’m in the mood to eat some Japanese food,” Kyungsoo answered. 

 

“We could go to this place called Sushi Hyo,” Chanyeol suggested, stopping at the end of the sidewalk. “I heard it’s really good, I just don’t know where it is. Can I borrow your phone to search it up?” 

 

Kyungsoo reached into his pocket and handed it to Chanyeol. While the chaebol was typing into the phone, the younger looked around. “I’ll ask a person for directions, maybe they know how to get there.” 

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol agreed, while Kyungsoo got the attention of a nearby person. 

 

Chanyeol was waiting for results to come up when a notification popped up on Kyungsoo’s phone. The banner caught his attention as it read: 

 

Notification from The Chosun Ilbo:

JSM Corporation Heir Park Chanyeol Goes Missing

 

Curious about what the article had to say he clicked on it, and it redirected him from the map to the newspaper outlet. He was too preoccupied with the article to notice his surroundings, particularly a car speeding its way towards the sidewalk. 

 

“CHANYEOL, WATCH OUT!!” 

 

Suddenly, he felt two hands shove him out of his place, causing him to fall to the ground a few feet away. Chanyeol turned around in time to hear a loud metallic thump and see Kyungsoo violently thrown over and behind a car. 

 

Everything seemed to stop and proceed in slow motion. 

 

Chanyeol’s head was still spinning, and he couldn’t process what had just happened. He was screaming Kyungsoo’s name before he even realized he was moving his own mouth. 

 

The chaebol got up and stumbled over to the younger, paying no attention to the car that stopped just a few lengths away and his fiance Jinah falling out of the driver’s side. Kyungsoo was on the ground, and he was a bleeding mess; there was blood dribbling down his forehead and gashes on his arm from where he was scraped along the street.

 

“Kyung… Kyung… oh my God… Just…” Chanyeol stuttered, horrified. He looked around at the crowd of people who had gathered around. “DON’T JUST STAND THERE!! HELP!! HELP HIM!!” 

 

Chanyeol felt a hand clinging feebly onto his arm, which made him stop yelling.

 

“Chan-yeol…” 

 

The older’s eyes widened when he saw that Kyungsoo was conscious. “Kyungsoo, y-you’re gonna be okay. Just s-stay awake, alright? Alright?” 

 

“Everything… hurts…”

 

“I know, I know,” Chanyeol answered quickly. “We’re getting help for you. Just hang in there, please! You’re going to be okay…”

 

Chanyeol looked around to see some people frantically talking into their phones while others were whispering in hushed, shocked voices.

 

“There’s an ambulance on the way!” someone from the crowd shouted out. 

 

“Did you hear that, Kyungsoo? An ambulance is coming, you just have to stay awake, alright? They’re going to help you. You’re gonna be okay,” Chanyeol tried to sound strong and reassuring, but he seemed to be trying to convince himself more at this point.  

 

Kyungsoo tried to talk again, but only blood left his mouth.

 

“Shh, don’t talk, okay? I know it’s painful, but help is coming.” 

 

Kyungsoo knew that through the pain, he had to fight. Half of his body was numb, while the other was in excruciating agony, but he still had a lot to live for. They were supposed to eat at that Japanese restaurant, bake something other than brownies, finish their game of 20 questions, and find a nice house to live in. He and Chanyeol were only just starting their life together again, only for it to be cut short again… 

 

Sirens resonated throughout the air and people had to clear the area. Police got ahold of Jinah, who only maniacally laughed as she was put into the back of a police car. Dispatchers carefully put Kyungsoo on a stretcher and Chanyeol followed into the ambulance. He tightly held onto Kyungsoo’s hand, letting him know that he was there and that he wanted him to stay with him. 

 

He wished Kyungsoo wouldn’t get hurt again.

 

He wished that he could see his smile every single day for the rest of his life. 

 

He wished for Kyungsoo to stay by his side forever. 

 

Chanyeol refused to believe that Kyungsoo was gone, even though his wide beautiful eyes were closed and the hand that he was clutching onto grew limp in his hold. 


	20. Cold Water

Chanyeol couldn’t bear to look at the gray, smiling picture of Kyungsoo’s face. It was grinning at him as if nothing bad had happened to the owner of the smile. Chanyeol couldn’t take it, so he could only stare at the ground as the tears from his eyes fell onto it. 

 

There were very few guests, most of them arriving from Marado since Chanyeol didn’t forget to reach out to them. It was just that he couldn’t make himself tell the news to Jongin. 

 

He knew he was a coward and that he should have told the younger himself, but Chanyeol only stood by as he let the staff contact him just like they had for everyone else on the island. 

 

“Why is  _ he _ chief mourner?” a familiar, but broken voice from the doorway interrupted Chanyeol’s thoughts. The chaebol looked up and saw Jongin standing there, face red and expression menacing. “Why is he chief mourner?!  _ He killed him! He killed Kyungsoo!! _ ”

 

Chanyeol stood up to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. Everyone watched as Jongin haggardly made his way towards Chanyeol and no one stopped him when he swung a fist at Chanyeol’s face. The force of the punch knocked Chanyeol to the ground, but Jongin only grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him back up to stand.

 

"I told you to take care of him, didn't I?! I trusted you! I should have never let him go with you!" 

 

Chanyeol just stood there, taking all of the shouts and insults Jongin was throwing at him. Jongin was about to lunge again at Chanyeol, but two men came in time, holding him back. As they dragged him down the room and out the door again, Jongin was still yelling, but it was all becoming a blurred string of words in Chanyeol’s ears. He assumed position and kneeled back down to the side of Kyungsoo’s coffin. 

 

When it was quiet again, Chanyeol could only look up from the ground and look at Kyungsoo’s picture. He could only stare into the bright eyes and the warming smile that he would never see again.

  
  
  


Jongin never went back inside. It had been an hour later when the funeral ended, and he had stayed outside the whole time. When it was all over, Chanyeol finally came out to accompany Jongin. 

 

A good look at the younger would show red, puffy eyes; he looked absolutely drained, exhausted, and worn-out. He seemed dazed, as if his mind was unfocused, as if he wasn’t even in the real world. 

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol called out softly, patting Jongin on the shoulder. The younger seemed completely surprise, since he didn’t even see Chanyeol approach him. “Can I sit?” 

 

Jongin nodded tiredly. 

 

The taller took a seat next to the younger and for a few moments, they sat in awkward silence. 

 

“I’m sorry for punching you in the face,” Jongin apologized.

 

“I would have done much worse if I were you,” Chanyeol admitted.

 

They sat in silence once more before Jongin spoke up again. “His death must have been painful, right?” he whimpered. 

 

Sadly, Chanyeol nodded, causing Jongin to close his eyes and throw his head back in despair, trying to will away more tears. 

 

“I don’t really blame you,” Jongin told him. “It couldn’t have been entirely your fault. Who would have known that’s what would have happened? Forget everything I said in there… I said it all out of anger.” 

 

“But I… I blame myself. If I hadn’t taken him back to Seoul, he would still be safe with you in Marado. He would still be alive and well.” 

 

“But he wouldn’t have been happy.” 

 

“And if I never made him get eye surgery,” Chanyeol continued, “he wouldn’t have seen the car… and he wouldn’t have pushed me out of the way.” 

 

Jongin didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just kept listening. 

 

“It really is my fault. I’m the one who was supposed to die. Not Kyungsoo.” 

 

“Kyungsoo… he wouldn’t have been able to live with himself if you were killed right in front of him. And if he were still blind, and you got killed because he couldn’t see you… imagine how helpless he’d feel? He wouldn’t be able to recover from that kind of trauma.”

 

Chanyeol thought about how Jongin was right — Kyungsoo did hate feeling helpless, and he’s been that kind of person all along. Kyungsoo did the most to try to get his dad’s job back at eight years old and he cried because he couldn’t do anything when Chanyeol was fighting off his bullies by himself. It was one of the many reasons why Chanyeol loved him so much.

 

“It was because he hated the feeling of being helpless that we met,” Chanyeol laughed a little, smiling through his own tears. 

 

“Us, too,” Jongin chimed in. “Do Kyungsoo is really an amazing person…” 

 

Chanyeol realized he never knew how Kyungsoo and Jongin met. He had always just assumed that they met on the island, but he realized now that that didn’t make sense because they knew each other before the accident. 

 

“How did you guys…?” Chanyeol asked. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

Jongin shifted and sighed, thinking back on it. “It was when he was a first-year in high school, and I was just starting my last year of middle school. I was bullied — I had no friends, because I pushed everyone away.”

 

Chanyeol remembered when Kyungsoo told him that he couldn't go to his house as much anymore because of this friend he wanted to get closer to.  _ So, it was Jongin _ . Chanyeol said nothing and continued to listen.

 

“One time, I think it was a Saturday morning, Kyungsoo saw me being beaten up in an alley and he scared the bullies away by threatening to call the cops. I wanted nothing to do with him after that, but he insisted on getting closer to me. For some reason, he  _ really _ wanted to become my friend, even when I shut him out at first.

 

“He finally got to me when he told me he was being bullied, too. Bullied for being your friend. He told me he knew exactly how I felt and that feeling lonely and isolated sucks, especially when you’re getting beaten up everyday.  

 

“So I caved in. I let him in and we became friends. He told me everything… 

 

“He told me how you’ve been his only friend for years and that he was okay with that because he only needed you. He told me that you were a warm-hearted softie, even though people thought you were cold on the outside. He told me how hard you worked in school to please your father — so hard, that he didn’t want you to know he was being bullied because he didn’t want to add onto your worries and stress. He would have rather suffered alone then let you constantly worry about him, so that’s what he did. 

 

“He told me how sad he was when he had to tell you that you looked good with someone else other than him. He told me every ugly word your father and Jinah told him to keep him from holding you back, how he had to silently put up with it. He also told me how much he wanted to make you a scarf, because you deserved warmth in your life even if he couldn’t go to the States with you. All I could do was listen and be there for him.

 

“But I never loved him. All I felt for him was pure loyalty. I owed him my life. I couldn’t bring myself to love someone who gave his heart away to someone else already.”

 

Chanyeol was listening closely with a heavy heart this entire time, but it was only at this moment that Jongin and his gazes met. Jongin looked him straight in the eyes and said,

 

“He really loved you.” 

  
  
  


Chanyeol trudged through the halls of his eerily empty mansion. It was dark and dreary; the halls were not lit up like they usually were, but the moonlight streamed through the huge windows throughout the long halls. It was nighttime and there were no workers in sight.

 

Chanyeol approached the huge double doors that led into his father’s study. For once in his lifetime, he disregarded knocking and waiting for his father’s approval to come in, but instead, barged right in. 

 

His father was lounging around in his chair behind his desk as always. Chanyeol stood in front of the open doors, face void of any expression. He seemed dead — as if he had no more heart and soul in him anymore. He was  _ broken _ .

 

The CEO showed no worry or concern whatsoever.

 

“Ah, Chanyeol,” he greeted in a leisurely voice. “You haven’t been home in a few days. I was just about to call for you and ask, why haven’t you bailed Jinah out yet?” 

 

The composure his father possessed — it made Chanyeol feel angry. The calm smile on the old man’s face — it was mocking him. Chanyeol couldn’t even think of an answer, mind running in circles.

 

“Do I need to ask again?” Mr. Park questioned, raising a warning eyebrow. 

 

“I’m not going to bail out a murderer. She killed Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol said through teeth.

 

“She’s not a murderer, oh no,” Mr. Park insisted. “She’s just a little mentally unstable. There’s a reason why she’s kept inside the house with a personal maid supervising her all the time.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

 

“Im Jinah has borderline and antisocial personality disorder. It’d be dangerous for her to be out alone. Her father only agreed to merge his company with JSM only if you married her; I guess since she’s mentally unstable, that’s the only way she can get married to anyone.” 

 

“And you wanted me to marry a crazy bitch like her?!” Chanyeol bellowed. 

 

“It’s for the good of the company. I can’t even begin to imagine how much profit we’d get from the merge. The only thing standing in the way was  _ that boy _ . It’s good that he’s dead, because he was only a distraction.” 

 

“Don’t blame this on Kyungsoo; how dare you speak of him in that way when he’s gone now. I won’t let you talk about him like that. None of it was his fault, it was all mine.” 

 

“You’re right. I didn’t think you’d become a stupid faggot; I didn’t raise you to be like this.”

 

“That’s because you didn’t raise me at all!!” 

 

His father leaned back on his chair and shrugged. “Fair point. You could have been raised by your mother, but she ended up getting rid of her own life. She stepped over the line sometimes, but with the way she behaved, I guess she got what she deserved.”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t believe his ears. His legs began to feel weak and he was feeling light-headed. “D-did… did you just say… mom killed herself?” 

 

“The stupid bitch drowned herself. She tried to drown you with her, but we were able to save you.” 

 

All the countless nightmares and the familiar feeling of drowning — it finally all made sense to Chanyeol. It was a traumatic experience that actually happened to him before.

 

“You… you said she died in an accident…” 

 

“That was only a cover-up. Are you really that  _ stupid _ ? Do you know how much dishonor would be placed on our household if people found out she committed suicide? It’s because I didn’t have enough control over her.” 

 

Chanyeol couldn’t believe that his father was talking about his own wife like that. His heart suddenly hurt thinking about how trapped his mother must have felt, having no one in the house on her side. How insane it must have driven her, enough to want to kill herself and her baby, so that he wouldn’t have to go through the same suffering. 

 

"You’re wrong. You probably had  _ too much _ control over her. She probably went crazy because you were too overbearing… I’m even amazed I was able to survive this long with a father like you. I should have died with her. Then maybe none of this would have ever happened. I wouldn't have had to deal with you alone all these years. And Kyungsoo..."  _ Kyungsoo wouldn't be dead. _

 

"You're still talking about that boy? He's dead. Like a cockroach. Good riddance." 

 

“SHUT UP!! DON’T TALK ABOUT HIM!!” Chanyeol roared, swiping everything off his father’s desk in anger. Everything clattered around and he heard porcelain smash against the side wall. 

 

The cup had finally shattered into pieces. 

 

Chanyeol straightened himself up and took a deep breath. “All my life, I felt scared of you, yet I still pined for your approval and your affection. When I was little, I told Kyungsoo to go home the time you wanted him to, even though I wanted to hang out with him a little longer. I took the classes you chose for me, even though I was interested in others. I constantly told myself to work hard because I knew you wanted me to succeed you in the company. There was one point in life where I wanted to be something else, but I suppressed that feeling because I knew you would disapprove. I was always left with disappointment, but I still loved you because a son is supposed to love his dad.” 

 

“But you’re not my dad. At this point, you’re nothing to me,” Chanyeol spat out. “You’re not even human. And I’m going to make it clear now.” 

 

“I’m not your puppet. I won’t do as you say anymore.

 

“I will not marry that psycho, Im Jinah, no matter what.

 

“And I will definitely never take over the company.” 

 

Chanyeol gave one last look at his father, before exiting the study and slamming the door. 

 

“Don’t forget to come into the company tomorrow at eight,” his father called out sternly as if the whole conversation with his son didn’t just happen. “Board meeting.”

  
  
  


Chanyeol sat dazed under the magnolia tree in the garden. He felt completely disconnected from the world now, but sitting in this spot gave him a little comfort. The tree made him feel just a little closer to Kyungsoo, even if they were separated by life and death.

 

But Chanyeol was beginning to think he's not that far off from death — there was no life in him anymore. Only Kyungsoo gave him a reason to live; Kyungsoo was his life. 

 

Chanyeol was worked like a machine for the past six years. Everyone, even he himself, forgot that he had actual feelings. 

 

But Kyungsoo came back into his life and he was able to feel again. Kyungsoo made him feel the strongest of emotions and that was love. Kyungsoo made him  _ happy. _

 

_ Kyungsoo… was a pure and beautiful person… _

 

_ He didn't deserve to die… _

 

Chanyeol didn't register that he picked himself off the ground and dragged himself to the edge of his pool. Only when he stared at the black water did he realize what he was about to do. Under the moonlight, he could see his reflection in the still water of the pool — his ugly, miserable reflection. He wanted to ripple that reflection, get rid of it immediately. 

 

He dangled his foot over the edge of the pool, then let himself fall. 

 

All he felt was cold and numb. He looked up at the surface of the water, but continued to let himself sink further and deeper. The white stream of moonlight was dancing on top of the water, but the idea of chasing after it wasn't appealing to him at all. He didn't have the energy to save himself.

 

_ And Kyungsoo’s not here to save me this time… _

 

_ … because he's dead.  _

 

Darkness swallowed Chanyeol whole, but he wasn't afraid. He didn't thrash around or fight it. He faded away to the bottom, falling asleep in the cold water.

 

_ Please forgive me. _

 

_ I can't live like this anymore, knowing that I couldn't protect you, Kyungsoo. _

 

_ I'm sorry. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHH… The end! I’m really sorry it was so long!! Thank you so much if you were able to get through all of that! I want to thank a few people — since this story is so big, I got a lot of help along the way. Thank you to my beta C for helping me on such short notice!! Thank you B for lying to me in order to make me feel better about this story and even participating alongside me in this fest!! Thank you M for putting up with my dramatics when I was about to give up. Thank you all for reading!


	21. Author's Note

UHHHH… That was the end! Thank you so much if you were able to get through all of that!

 

I want to thank a few people — since this story is so big, I got a lot of help along the way. Thank you to my beta Cat for helping me on such short notice!! Her comments on my outline were so cute haha. Thank you to Tash for doing the most encouraging in our group and even sitting through me writing a huge scene while you were packing for college ;~; Thank you Akshay for keeping me motivated for the first few months. Thank you Ashley for listening to my brainstorming when I first got my assignment! I remember biking alongside you during your running marathon, spewing all kinds of ideas that you were forced to listen to haha. Thank you to Jessy for encouraging and supporting me and checking up on my progress no matter how busy you were. Thank you Mel for putting up with my dramatics when I was really about to give up.

 

Last, but definitely not least, thank you Brian for lying to me in order to make me feel better about this story and even participating alongside me in the NHE fest!! He drew the beautiful fanart below!! (skdnskndk the NHE mods didn't post it for some reason, I think there might have been some confusion with the emailing or something) Brian really did the most encouraging and showed the most enthusiasm for my writing, and him drawing art for my fic really motivated me to finish this.  
  
Here is his fanart!!

  


 

  

Here are a couple of notes that is kind of important to the story, I did my best to incorporate it, but idk I suck at writing so I don’t know if I portrayed it well; feel free to read it:

 

 

**Parallelism**

\- Because of father's controlling side: Chanyeol's mom committed suicide → Chanyeol also ends up committing suicide after Kyungsoo passes away

\- Chanyeol and Kyungsoo playing hide and seek - CHANYEOL ALWAYS FINDS KYUNGSOO;; Chanyeol finds Kyungsoo 6 years later after their separation

\- Chanyeol and Kyungsoo never making promises to each other during childhood; first promise they make is broken

\- first and last words of the entire fic is “I’m sorry”

 

**Foreshadowing**

\- doll's eyes and head stitching → Kyungsoo's accident/blind and memory loss

\- Chanyeol and Kyungsoo swimming → Chanyeol drowning/suicide

\- Chanyeol drowns 3 times; Kyungsoo is involved in accidents with cars 3 times

 

**Symbolism**

\- world's best dad mug that Chanyeol made his dad in Kindergarten; chipped at the top; Chanyeol asks dad when he's going to go fix it, dad keeps saying when he has time, but over time, the crack eventually gets worse. When Chanyeol confronts his dad about Kyungsoo, the mug falls onto the floor and shatters. The mug represents Chanyeol's relationship with his father, which is strained at first, and then completely breaks apart.

\- Kyungsoo tends to a garden even when he is blind (counts his steps to determine where everything is); garden is in full bloom when Chanyeol arrives; garden is dead by the time Kyungsoo comes back to the island; symbolizes Kyungsoo's liveliness and innocence?   
\- red scarf; red string of fate/soulmates;; playing around with the idea of fate from prompt

 

  
Finally, thank you all for reading!

 


End file.
